Crimson Fury
by HaraKyri
Summary: Hojo is trying to rebirth the mother of Jenova. One ex turk and his companions stand in Hojo's way. Will their efforts be enough to save the Planet once again? post game AU.
1. Search party

**Crimson Fury**

****

_Disclaimer - I own what I own - Final Fantasy isnt in that category._**  
**

Cloud sighed as he continued dragging his feet up the ascent of the Great Glacier. His feet were killing him, he hadn't been able to feel his hands for a few hours because of the cold and he had a pounding headache that went by the name of Yuffie Kisagari. She had used her very loud voice to express concerns about the cold. In his ear.

"Serves her right… Should wear more suitable clothes instead of age 5-6 stuff." Cloud muttered under his breath when he was positive she couldn't hear him. Cursing silently when he realised he had spoken too loudly, that was the ninja's fault too, she had almost deafened him with that exploding voice of hers. It was just his luck that her ears worked just as well, she heard him.

"Excuse me spikey boy! My clothes are NOT age 5-6 and it was your idea to walk up this ice block in the first place and let me freeze to death!" She jumped in his way and stuck her face up close to his and glared him in the eye.

Cloud was fed up. He would have gladly taken Cid instead of her, at least the pilot kept quiet once in a while. Yuffie never gave up, she was on overdrive almost permanently, and it seemed to form itself in arguing or complaining, which she excelled at. He ignored her and kept walking, treating her like some small child, if you ignored it, eventually it would give up and find something else to do. Yuffie wasn't some young child though. She was a big child, that tactic didn't work on her. She kept jumping in his way to try and get his attention. Finally, he snapped.

"Listen. If you hate this so much, then maybe you shouldn't have even come with us. Icicle inn isnt far back, go and wait there." He sidestepped the ninja and continued walking. Yuffie was taken aback for a moment, that was more of a reaction she had ever got off Cloud – the usually impassive guy who hardly ever raised his voice.

She glanced at their other companion, a large, straight shouldered man crammed into a blue suit. The icy sun bounced off his close shaved head and his eyes were concealed behind tinted sunglasses. He walked silently up the hill, not even aknowledging their presence, taking long strides that would have taken Yuffie three to make up. His large fists were clenched in some sort of determination to complete his mission. Rude of the Turks.

He hadn't said much during their journey, less than usual. Yuffie supposed it was concern for his partner and friend so she hadn't pestered him - that and the fact he was about three times bigger than her and could probably crush her skull in his fist. Yuffie shivered at the gruesome mental image and watched him up ahead of them. Periodically his head would twist as he seemed to study his surroundings, searching for any clue as to his friend's disappearence. Yuffie felt sorry for him, he must have been torn up with worry, well, if he wasn't so stoic. She shrugged and began trudging up the hill again, complaining every now and then to remind them of her existence.

It had been three days since anyone had heard from the crimson haired leader of the Turks. There had been rumours of a mako leak at the Northern Continent and the newly instated President Reeve needed someone to investigate. Since Shinra had been taken under new management after the Meteor incident the Turks had become unemployed, since Reeve didn't believe in their justification.

Rude had been working tirelessly trying to restore Midgar to some kind of it's former state, if just to house the survivors currently over crowding Junon. Elena had been elected Vice President shortly after Reeve reformed ShinRa. He knew of her office skills, since that is what she had to do before the opportunity had been given to join the field Turks. Reno had been stuck. He was intelligent, but with no education, and having "Professional killer" on a CV didn't really inspire people to employ him. Reeve had offered him an office job at Neo Shinra but he declined, stating he didn't need some pity job. The ex Turk leader had still stuck around though, in case he ever was needed.

When the news about the mako leak in Northern Continent came around Reno was overjoyed. Not that he showed it. Reeve asked him to check it out for a pay check. Reno didn't need asking twice. To his fellow Ex-Turks the redhead had told them he was going only because Reeve had begged him too, and that the fresh air would clear his hangover. The former leader didn't want to reveal his delight at finally going to work again.

After deciding to go, Reno had grabbed his EMR and boarded the nearest helicopter and set off to Northern continent. A few hours later Elena had called his PHS checking if he had found anything, there was a sound of fighting, something roaring and a yell. The other line had been silent after that except a feeble curse presumably directed at the monster or whatever had attacked Reno, then the grunts of some beast and Reno's laboured breathing were all she could hear. The sounds gradually grew distant yet Elena didn't hang up, it was only after the battery died did she put the phone down.

Reeve had ordered search parties to find him, surprisingly several members of AVALANCHE had volunteered to help including Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa and most surprising of all Vincent. Cloud said it was because of the help Rude and Elena had done for them since Meteor and Reno's disappearence had tore at them. So it was that three days later Cloud, Yuffie and Rude found themselves climbing an icy slope in search of the young Turk.

They had asked around Icicle Inn whether anyone had seen him and quite a few people had. A barman told them that a red haired fellow with a long metal stick had walked in, downed a few glasses of beer, paid and walked off, no questions asked. 'So much for clearing the hangover,' Yuffie had mused. Also a young kid with a snowboard had spotted the Turk walking up to the glacier but hadn't seen him return.

Yuffie had been silent for a few minutes. Shivering slightly, why was she even bothered that Reno had got himself attacked? he was a Turk! Let him find his own way out of this. Yet, she had become close with Elena and had been in her office when she had rang Reno.

It wasnt a nice thing to witness.

The normally composed vice president screaming down the PHS sobbing her heart out. Elena wouldnt put the PHS down until Yuffie had to practically force her.

Yuffie was dragged out of her thoughts when she caught a glimpse of something that shouldn't be on an icy mountain. It was half buried by the snow but she could make out what it was. something metal and pole-like.

She yelled and took off in the direction of what looked like a metal rod. Cloud and Rude watched her figure with cocked eyebrows until their eyes glimpsed what she had seen. Immediately they sprinted towards it as well. They all stood around the metal rod silently as Rude bent down and uncovered the rest of it from underneath the snow. As he lifted it up he frowned, It was Reno's abandoned night stick.

* * *

_ okely, this is my edited version – more stuff put in, more crap taken out! Plus, its nice and longer_

_Reno: Howdy! I'll be the muse for this story, would you please care to take your eyes for a stroll to the little button next to review and press 'go' Thanks _

_Shakai: wow…He behaved!_


	2. No satisfaction

Hojo chuckled as he examined his new specimen. The crimson haired Turk lay strapped onto an operating table. Their was a slashes all over his arms and body and a long one on his face starting from the top of his left cheekbone and finishing at his chin. Blood matted with his hair turning it dark red. Hojo knew his experiments would do a good job in bringing him here.

Reno opened his eyes slightly, the left side of his face burned as did his arms and torso. His vision was slightly blurred but after he realised whose face was staring at him he began to wish he had lost his sight. Hojo. The twisted bastard had the most evil face Reno had ever seen and he became horrifyingly aware that he was strapped to a table in the middle of nowhere with a crazy wacko that had complete control of him. He wouldn't give Hojo the satisfaction of seeing him afraid, Reno gritted his teeth and cleared his face of all visible emotions, leaving it blank. Hojo chuckled again

"Guess you did pay attention in Turk training didn't you? But if that is so, how did my men manage to capture you?" Reno scowled as he remembered walking through the snow.

-------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------

He was cold and it dulled his senses. Two things had jumped him, a tall man with the head of a dog thing and a well armoured blue and yellow guy. Reno had gripped his electro rod and prepared to fight. When he looked though, he could only see the blue and yellow guy, who was grinning. He held an electro rod that mirrored Reno's own, he held out his hand near the end of the weapon and fired a jet of water at Reno also pushing the button of his weapon. The electric shock was absorbed by the water and when it hit Reno he received a shock as well. It hurt but he had suffered worse. The Water guy placed his hand near the end of the electro rod again but before he could fire, Reno charged at him own stick at the ready. He shoved it in the mans side and fired. The man didn't yell out in shock or anything, in fact he didn't even move. Reno had then noticed the armour the man wore, his eyes scanned for any weak spots in it or openings. He grinned when he found one just under the other mans arms. Reno dived again and thrust his electro rod under the mans arm and shocked him. The mans body spasmed and he went down.

Reno had stood back with his weapon balanced on his shoulder, quite pleased with himself. He rammed the electro rod into the mans face and sent a few more electric shocks at him. No one messed with Reno of the Turks. It was then Reno had realised that the attacker had a friend. Where was it? He grinned again, probably got frightened away. There was a crunch of snow behind him and Reno whirled around only to be knocked of his feet sending his electro rod out of his hands landing in the snow somewhere. A huge jackal like creature bayed and went for him again. Sharp claws dug into Reno's face and arms as he struggled to protect himself. Blood poured from the gashes as the relentless creature struck again and again. Reno focused his remaining energy on his legs and kicked at the wild creature. It yelped and fell back a little allowing Reno time to get up. He searched desperately for his weapon and spotted it a few metres away. Reno lunged and felt the soothing metal in his grip. He stood straight and looked for the jackal determined to get his own back. He was cold and blood was escaping from several gashes on him. Everything hurt and the pain from the electric shock from before hadn't totally receded. His PHS rang dragging Reno from his pained thoughts. He answered it just as something leapt at him from behind. He yelled as he legs gave in beneath him and both electro rod and PHS dropped from his fingers. As he looked at the snowy view which was rapidly becoming darker Reno could hear a woman screaming his name, he wanted to yell for help but knew he couldn't manage the words since being a Turk demanded that he shouldn't ask for help, so he said the words that came easily to him.

"Stupid bastard." Then all went black.

----------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------

Reno frowned, he should have said something more useful than a curse, he could have shouted Glacier which would help someone rescue him. He supposed that woman was Elena, checking on his progress. Damn woman, always feeling the need to check he wasn't doing anything dumb, though she had a point, Reno had a habit of doing dumb things when intoxicated by alcohol. Nevertheless he was thankful the blonde had rang, she knew that he was in trouble so hopefully she would have enough sense to send a rescue team. Glancing at the cheery scientist who was setting up all sorts of scary apparatus which were no doubt going to be tested by Reno himself. He grimaced wishing someone would rescue him soon but until then, he would not scream. In fact he would not make any noise at all and allow Hojo to see him weak. Muttering under his breath Reno said three words. Bring it on.

On the Glacier somewhere near the top was a cave. A very big cave. All night there were sounds of drilling and insane laughter, but not one scream or yell was heard. Not one.


	3. Death and answers

**Crimson Fury.**

_Ok, the title might imply that this is a Vincent fic but its not. Vincent will be in it but he isn't the main guy. Sorry Vincent fans. Dunno why the title is what it is, but I didn't know what to have. I will accept any new ideas for a title that's more fitting. Anyway enjoy the chapter._

_Reno: Shakai doesnt own Final Fantasy or squaresoft, why am i here?_

_Shakai: your paying me back for blowing up my breakfast._

* * *

Hojo chuckled as he pulled a few more jars out of his makeshift cupboard made out of a few snowboards and wood. Ever since the battle with AVALANCHE in Midgar, Hojo had decided to create more experiments than ever before. He almost died at the blade of Cloud Strife and it made him realise that any time soon could he actually make the journey out of life. So until then he would have fun with his experiments.

Glancing at the body on the table Hojo felt acertain sense of fulfilment. He had killed the stupid Turk. All night he had had fun, testing drills and other equipment on the red head. Hojo's favourite had been the Zirostron which had successfully made Reno make a noise albeit a small one. The Zirostron was a harpoon like gun with a difference, instead of a sharp point the Zirostron had poison tipped barbed wire. Ooh it had been fun to watch the Turks eyes widen in shock and pain as the end plunged into his thigh. He gasped as the poison ran through his blood but refused to cry out in pain. Hojo set up a monitor onto Reno's arms and heart to keep check on the poison and to see how long Reno would live. Unfortunately it wasn't long due to his blood loss and previous torturing. As soon as the poison reached his heart Reno sucked in his last ragged breath and the monitor let out one long beeeeeeeep.

Hojo didn't mind that the Turk was dead. He had taken all the blood he needed from him. Hojo rubbed his hands in glee. All he needed now was a SOLDIER infused with mako and a few materia's. That Cloud Strife would be an excellent volunteer. Even though he had never got into SOLDIER the man had been infused with mako from Hojo's past experimentation, and would probably be an easy catch due to Hojo's other experiments.

He glanced to the side of his cave where two figures stood, half concealed in darkness. Hojo had taken two men and had performed many operations to turn them into the warriors he had now. Anubis was the first, dating back to before Vincent had been altered. Hojo had kept the warrior secret since he wasn't finished and was vulnerable. After Hojo had been defeated by AVALANCHE Anubis had been the one to scoop up the dying professor and nurse him back to health in this cave in the Glacier where Hojo had kept a secret laboratory. He had worked on Anubis for many weeks trying out dozens of formulas until he found the perfect one. A shape shifter potion, allowing Anubis the power to transform into a jackal at will. But the formula had side effects. Anubis must keep the head of a jackal permanently, thus giving him the name.

Hydron had been the second creation, a hiker who had unfortunately stumbled into Hojo's cave during a snow storm. He somehow triggered a switch leading into the laboratories where Hojo was working. Anubis had transformed and slashed the man to within an inch of his life but Hojo stopped the jackal from killing the man. Carrying the hiker to the table Hojo had replaced the mans blood for hydrogen, so when the man breathed in oxygen it turned into water thus naming the man Hydron. The procedure had been extremely difficult, but worth it as the finishing result gave Hydron the ability to fire jets of water from his body, provided the skin had been cut. To use his newfound power Hydron permanently cut the ends of his fingers to allow free passage for the water. He could control the flow of his "blood" using his mind so he wouldn't bleed to death. But just in case he was running out of water he carried an electro rod which he had stolen from a rookie fighter in Icicle Inn. The fight had caused too much attention so Hydron retreated back to Hojo and remained his loyal bodyguard and servant.

Hojo fingered the bottles of formulas in his hand contemplating whether to use one and have a little fun, another quick glance at his followers made the decision. Hojo uncorked a bottle and tipped it into the mouth of the dead Turk. A few minutes later Reno's fingers twitched and he opened his eyes. Somehow the poison had disappeared from his body. It reacted as a catalyst with the cold blood somehow enhancing Reno's power. Reno could feel his senses sharpening and his wounds closing. Hojo didn't seem to have noticed the deep gash on Reno's thigh closing up leaving a scar or the cuts and bruises disappearing. Reno felt the manacles tying him down to the table. He turned his head to the two warriors in the shadows and knew he wouldn't be able to take them on without any weapons. His only chance of survival was escape.

Before he could get a good look at his surroundings Hojo stuck his ugly face close to Reno's again.

"Ahh, feeling better after that little death trip?" He grinned. Reno widened his eyes, he had died? He just thought he had been unconscious, though how would that explain the green light and the brief meeting with his mother, the memory flashed in his brain and he wondered how he had forgotten when he returned. Damn! He had been killed. Always wanted to go out with a bang, not in some crazed lunatic's lab. Well At least he got a second chance, not many people have that. How had Hojo done it? Reno had a wet mouth and a sweet taste lingered on his tongue... a potion. Hojo had started speaking again.

"Of course I didn't expect you to regain consciousness so soon." Reno mentally cheered, "He doesn't know that I have new strength." His face must have gave away some of his joy because Hojo smirked.

"Don't think about enjoying this life, because you forget. You are still in my power and strapped to this table, I can have a little more fun." He reached for a beaker of a black liquid which smelled rank and was smoking slightly.

"Drink up." Hojo lowered the beaker toward Reno. Reno didn't want to drink it, Hojo had made him try something like that before and it had burned his insides and made him feel like his stomach had been melted and a horrible acid was on a destructive cycle round his body dissolving all his organs. Not something the young Turk would like to repeat. He thought quickly, he didn't know whether he could break free of the manacles just yet and he didn't want to fight the jackal and the water guy, but if worst came to worst he would have to try. But for now he would stall.

"How did you bring me back?" he ordered off Hojo, his voice revealing no fear. The smirk on Hojo's face increased.

"Simple, it was all a matter of experimenting with ethers, potions, phoenix downs and elixirs. I don't usually like curative stuff but if it helped prolong the experiments life while I was working, I figured I would need a few." A terrifying thought occurred to Reno.

"I'm not an experiment...am I?" He couldn't hide his emotions as visions of a golden claw and demons flashed through his head. Fear showed clearly on his face. Hojo laughed. It was a twisted evil laugh that made chills run down Reno's spine.

"No, the only experimentation I am going to do to you my young Turk is testing my formulas, and toys." He swept his arm back indicating a bench with strange power tool looking thingies and a shelf of odd coloured potions. Reno grimaced again, his fate wouldn't be much better than Vincent Valentines, probably worse in fact, seeing as he probably wouldn't escape alive. Hojo still held onto the smoking black liquid which gave Reno new defiance. He would escape...somehow. Until then he would find out about Hojo as he could.

"You died. Strife and his chums killed you." Reno stated. Hojo looked over to the shadows where his men stood waiting.

"Strife almost killed me. But you should know that I am more resilient than that. My friend Anubis here brought me here and as a favour I instated him with new powers." Reno looked at the jackal headed figure in disgust.

"Your friend? Damn, Hojo that would bring your number of chums to...one. And even that freak had to be paid." Reno knew he had hit a nerve, Hojo turned and put down the beaker, and pulled out a sheet of old parchment from his pocket. He looked scarier than Satan himself.

"I do not need your pathetic insolence, here in my hand are plans to create something stronger than all the weapons brought together. I am going to create it and rule the world with Anubis and Hydron here. You and your pathetic "Chums" are going to die first, I'll make sure of it. Though I doubt you will even escape from my cave...alive." Reno gulped, he didn't know what tobelieveabouta big weapon that could take over the world but he had no choice but take the comment about him not leaving the cave alive seriously. He was curious about the "weapon" though, and he wanted to know why Hojo had gone to the bother of bringing him here. He remembered Hojo taking a big syringe and taking a lot of Reno's blood and muttering cheerily about a few more things and it would be complete. Was this weapon the "it" Hojo said. Reno hoped not

"Why did you take some of my blood?" Reno asked,wary of the answer. Hojo didn't respond verbally, instead he showed Reno the bottom of the parchment at a list.

**Operation Jayd**

_Pure mako_

_Mako infused blood – Turk_

_Mako infused blood – SOLDIER_

_Command materia_

_All element materias_

_Bahamut_

_Neo Bahamut_

_Zero Bahamut _

**_by the planets defence the gem shall come_**

**_the Jayd shall form what is unknown_**

**_all who face her fear or wrath_**

**_shall know the truth _**

**_nothing can quell this demons urge,_**

**_for those who try,their life is purged._**

The end of the parchment was so twisted and mangle that Reno couldnt make it out.He let out acry, he suspected that this was what Hojo wanted his blood from but it still came as a shock. Hojo's face was twisted again into an evil grin

"I already have 6 of the ingredients and I believe the others are outside right now." Reno listened intently as he heard two people calling his name, Yuffie Kisagari, material thief and Cloud Strife.

_Umm, I know it was a bad ending, but it has taken me the best part of a day to write this pretty long chapter for my standards, thanks to those who reviewed, hope u will bless me by reviewing again, and new readers, receive my blessings by reviewing._


	4. Help and the Zirostron

**Crimson Fury**

_Aya! 6 reviews! Happy am I. hope y'all continue to review for lil ol me. _

_Disclaimer: It's about time I started with the disclaimers._

_Reno: Shakai doesn't own any of these characters... HA! That means you can't make me do this._

_Shakai: Not even for a Scooby snack?_

_Reno: What do you take me for?! Some kind of deranged person whose best friends with a dog?_

_Shaggy: Grrrrr._

_Reno: Just kidding, ::backs away nervously:: Just write the fic dammit._

* * *

Reno listened to the voices of Cloud Strife and Yuffie Kisagari shouting his name. It wasn't hard due to his improved senses, "Guess I do have to be slightly thankful to Hojo." Reno smirked then cleared his face of visible emotions as Hojo ordered Anubis and Hydron to bring the two "rescuers" down. Reno almost laughed. The two warriors had left Hojo alone with him, now Reno could escape. Let the two AVALANCHE members get beaten to a pulp, what did he care?

The sounds of shock were heard as Hojo's henchmen made their presence known. Reno could hear Strife shouting two names to get back. Two? That would mean another person had come to rescue Reno, but that person had been silent. It had to be...

"Oh no." Reno whispered. If it was Rude then Reno couldn't lie around and not help. Hojo noticed the concerned expression on the Turks face and assumed that Reno was worried about Strife and the brat getting captured. Giving him the ingredients he needed to create his weapon. Reno glared at the happy lunatic and scanned his surroundings for a substitute weapon, just in case fists weren't enough. He spotted the Zirostron a few metres away, leant against a wall. "Time for a little payback," Reno mentally smirked but kept his face locked onto looking concerned so Hojo wouldn't suspect anything.

Reno moved his arms as far as the rope holding him to the table would let him. The rope didn't appear too strong and his arms didn't hurt at all thanks to the potion. They felt strong and easily capable of breaking his bonds. Checking that Hojo was facing the other direction Reno pulled one of his arms close to his body. He tensed his muscles and with a quick yank, the rope snapped and his arm came loose. Hojo spun around in confusion, and stared as Reno made short work of the ropes holding his legs and other arm to the table. Reno dived for the Zirostron as Hojo grabbed the nearest syringe on his makeshift table. Outside sounds of fighting could be heard and it didn't seem like the goodies were winning.

Reno decided against using the Zirostron on Hojo, it would be more use against his goons. Reno darted forward quick as lightning and Hojo raised the syringe in defence. Instead of running straight at Hojo where he would no doubt get poisoned again Reno jumped to the side as if to run past Hojo, he rammed his elbow into Hojo's side winding him. Hojo snarled as Reno threw a kick to his back knocking him over, the syringe fell out of his hand. Reno stood back a few feet away from the professor who didn't seem to get up. He kicked him in the side as he walked past to the exit. It was a smallish hole in the wall with some stone steps leading up.

Reno climbed the first step but paused as he heard a strange growling coming from the lab. Reno made two mistakes then, the first was to look back, second was not to run like hell in the opposite direction.

Hojo's arms had disappeared, in their place were two lucid green tentacles. His white professor coat split and it revealed his body, which was also green and slimy.

"Eww dammit!" Reno had heard the stories from Yuffie, so he recognised the strange mutant Marlboro thing to be Hojo's transformed state. The creature was sloshing around trying to reach him, it wasn't very fast. Reno laughed, the green slimy didn't seem too scary, it was too slow. By the time it would get anywhere close to Reno he could run away.

In the blink of an eye Hojo's tentacles extended and grabbed Reno by the torso, the suckers dragging on his skin. Reno yelled as they started dragging him back to Hojo and his toothy mouth. Suddenly remembering the harpoon like weapon in his grasp Reno twisted in the tentacles grip aimed quickly at the mouth which was wide open and pressed the trigger. Nothing happened.

"The hell? What've you done to this thing Hojo! You &% broken it!" Reno visibly paled as he realised the weapon wouldn't fire and he was getting considerably closer to Hojo than was safe. Reno wouldn't give in though. He was a Turk, specially trained to handle himself in situations no one else could, and this was a situation indeed. His pre instincts took over and Reno threw his body to the side, spread his arms and grabbed anything he could.

He managed to grab an empty beaker.

"Not helpful!" He growled, smashing it on the floor. He desperately grabbed anything else but it was too late, Hojo had him, again. The three sets of teeth clamped down on his left arm almost taking it off. Reno yelled in pain and by reflex lashed out with his other arm which still held the broken Zirostron. The barb tipped end was jammed into one of Hojo's many eyes. It snarled a bit and clamped down harder in his arm. Reno pulled the Zirostron out and jabbed into Hojo, again and again. Green blood gushed out showering Reno and everything else but it seemed to be working. Hojo's grip on his arm loosened just enough for Reno to pull his limp arm free. The tentacles still held him in a tight grip so Reno took to attacking them with the Zirostron, hacking and slashing until they too released their hold on him.

Reno eased his way out and ran for the steps again, this time not caring to look back at the professor. The air became colder as he rose and he realised it had been nice and warm back in the lab. He stopped running and inspected his arm. The bite had taken a clean chunk out of it and it was bleeding madly. Reno ripped off part of his shirt briefly wondering where his jacket and tie had gone and tied it tightly around the wound. It hurt like hell and Reno hissed in pain. His stomach hurt as well so he lifted the ragged blood soaked shirt and stared at the large red welts that were in a line across his skin. Apparently the big green blobby Hojo had something in his tentacles that didn't react well to Reno. He shrugged it off for now and listened to the sounds of fighting up ahead, then began sprinting.

Cloud, Yuffie and Rude were having a hard time fighting Anubis and Hydron. They were all breathless and sweating and had been pushed out of the cave onto the icy slope. Cloud had unleashed Omnislash twice and Yuffie had used All Creation three times, but the warriors managed to dodge and come at them again. Rude emptied another magazine of shots at the guy with an electro rod only for him to retaliate with another stream of electrified water. Rude dodged, barely and loaded another magazine. Cloud jumped forward again and hacked at Anubis who in return jumped back avoiding the attack. He howled and his fingers turned into claws which he used at Cloud. Yuffie threw her Shuriken at Hydron who dived out of the way, it caught him across the arm cutting through the armour. Hydron yelled and fell back.

Yuffie whooped and danced a bit, but when the water man stood up grinning she got back into a defensive position, Shuriken at the ready. Hydron extended his arm and a powerful jet of water shot at Yuffie sending her flying backwards. Rude jumped forward and fired his pistols again. None of them could break his armour. He fingered the electro rod at his side, could he use it? Reno could get pretty mad if someone else used his weapon but, he would get pretty mad if they lost the fight. Rude grabbed the nightstick and ran forward ramming the electric button madly. It didn't even faze Hydron.

"Under his arms!" Someone shouted at him, it sounded like Reno. Rude glanced at the cave entrance and grinned. It was Reno, and he was alive! Rude ran forward again and shoved the tip of the electro rod under the mans pits, still pressing the button madly. Hydron went down, which just left Anubis.

Cloud and Anubis were fighting head to head, both equally matched. Cloud couldn't get a stroke in with Ultima sword and Anubis' claws couldn't even get close. Yuffie, Rude and Reno stood behind Cloud ready to give assistance when he needed it. He found an opening in Anubis' attack and slashed with his sword. It caught the jackal man across the chest and he let out a feral roar. His back arched and hair began to grow all over his body. Cloud stood shocked by the transformation as did Yuffie and Rude. Gripping his Zirostron Reno threw it into the creature's side, impaling it. Anubis the jackal howled as he legs buckled beneath him, unconscious.

Exhausted by the running and the fighting, Reno's legs gave way as well and he sat back in the snow. The cloth tied round his arm was soaked in blood and his stomach wasn't feeling too good. A sudden drowsiness overcame him and he lay back with his eyes closed. Rude kneeled next to his partner concerned and checked his pulse. It was still there beating quite strong, but getting fainter. He noticed the bloody sleeve, concern grew. He put his arm around the unconscious Turk to lift him up but Yuffie placed a hand on his shoulder. She had her PHS out and had just rang Elena to get a helicopter there. It surprised the stoic man how mature Yuffie could be at times like this. She looked genuinely worried for the red heads safety. Rude looked at Reno and noticed he was shivering, taking off his jacket Rude placed it around his friend and waited for the helicopter.

_Whatcha think? Hope ya like it, well review again for me ta._


	5. strange recovery

**Crimson Fury**

_Shakai: poor Reno!_

_Reno: sounds like a royksopp song about a strange hamster thing._

_Shakai: yeh. are ya gonna do the disclaimer for me Reno?_

_Reno: No unless you tell me I'm ok._

_Shakai: no can do. You're just gonna hafta read._

_Reno: well then, no disclaimer!_

_Shakai: in that case, Reno, you die a horrible horrible death! now say the disclaimer._

_Reno: OO Shakai doesn't own Final fantasy._

* * *

Rude paced the waiting room of the hospital in Junon, Reno had been in surgery for 3 hours. Apparently the huge hole in his arm had become infected and the doctors had been racing to save it. He also had strange welts on his stomach which had begun eating his flesh.

Elena sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs and sighed as she watched Rude pace, Reno had always gotten injuries, so much so he had his own room (courtesy of Shinra) and was on first name terms with several of the doctors and nurses. Still this time it was possible he might lose his arm which would be devastating for him.

Elena looked at her watch, it was 10pm. She hadn't had much sleep or food so god knows how Rude must be feeling. He had insisted on waiting until he could see Reno when the others decided to head back home. Elena had arrived around 8 and had sat in the waiting room watching Rude pace for two hours.

"You hungry?" she asked Rude, taking out her purse and counting the change. A grunt was all she received in reply. Taking that as a yes, Elena walked over to the drinks machine, there was a glass window and Elena glimpsed her reflection. It always looked weird since she had ditched the blue uniform and opted for a grey one. She didn't get the same respect from people anymore, maybe that was why Reno still wore his, that and the fact that he still wanted to be a Turk.

Punching in the numbers for two snickers and two bottles of water, Elena wondered why Rude had decided to help AVALANCHE, perhaps he wasn't helping them but just felt the need to rebuild Midgar since his partner had destroyed part of it and his former employer had indirectly created Sephiroth who caused Meteor. Elena herself didn't want Midgar to be rebuilt, having witnessed life in the slums first hand, but if it gave someone a place to live...

Tossing the chocolate and drink at Rude, Elena sat back down on the uncomfortable chair. They both ate the food in silence and Rude stopped pacing for a moment to sit down next to Elena.

"He'll be ok. Reno's had worse than this, he's practically an injury magnet." Elena reassured the bald man. A doctor walked through some swinging doors at the other side of the waiting room, he spotted Rude and Elena and walked toward them. They both stood up anxiously and Elena pestered him with questions.

"How is he? Will he be able to keep his arm? When can we see him?" The doctor ushered them back through the double doors and into a room just off the corridor,

"Reno is going to make a full recovery, but checking his body we found an unusual amount of fresh scars. And his mind has suffered extreme trauma. Had he been injured recently prior to the kidnapping?" Elena looked thoughtful, since the Meteor accident Reno hadn't been needed for dangerous jobs and hadn't been injured, as much, or so she thought. Rude looked annoyed, "great," he thought, "more trauma for the guy. Next the doctor will advise us on getting him a psychiatrist." He was brought back to earth by the doctor."

"...Doctor Wigwam, she is excellent on cases like this, and is expertised on helping kidnapped patients get over their ordeal." Elena sighed

"Another shrink?! God, he's been to seven already. Can we see him!" the doctor nodded and led them along the corridor to the ward, he took them into the Turks private room, well it was Reno's room since the Turks disbanded.

Elena ran through the door and gasped, Reno looked extremely pale and small on the big white bed. The whole room was white and the only thing with colour was his flaming red hair. He seemed to be sleeping. Elena took a chair next to his bed and held the hand of his uninjured arm. His other arm had several bandages on it and was lying limp next to his side. Elena looked at his face, the two scars under his eyes were joined by a third long one. It started at the top of his left cheekbone and finished at his chin, she traced her fingers lightly along it, she stopped. How long had Reno been missing? This was a fresh cut, it shouldn't have scarred like this so early.

"We'll find the bastard that did this to you Reno, and when we do, they'll wish they never messed with one of us." She glanced at Rude who was stood next to the wall, staring at the new scar that accentuated Reno's pale face.

"No need, 'Lena, I know who the bastard is." A soft voice spoke Elena stared as Reno slowly opened his eyes.

"Reno! How do you feel?" a big smile rose on Elena's face, Reno looked up, he smiled as well and a new pinkish glow came to his cheeks.

"I don't feel too bad, when d'you reckon I can get out of this germ free prison?" He asked looking around, his smile widened when he caught sight of Rude, "Hey, Rude. Did you manage to save my EM rod?" Rude nodded his head

"Glad you're ok." he said, a soft smile appearing on his face as well.

A pretty nurse walked through the door to do a check up on Reno,

"I'm afraid you will have to leave for a few minutes." She told Elena and Rude. They walked out of the room listening to the sound of Reno cheering and shouting,

"Everyone wants to be alone with the Renomeister, ooh yeh! ... Hey?! Watch it! That's tender! Ouch! ...HELP! Psycho nurse in room 12! Somebody save mee!" Elena chuckled as she heard Reno yelling about how the nurse was trying to kill him. It seemed he was back to his old self. Suddenly the yelling stopped and the nurse ran out of the room.

"That's impossible! No way!" she ran for the doctor who had talked to Elena and Rude earlier. She said something to him too quiet for the ex Turks to hear, it seemed important because both the doctor and nurse ran back to Reno's room.

Elena suddenly became very worried, was something wrong with Reno? She started to run back into his room, when Rude grabbed her arm. She looked up at his shades and glared,

"I want to know what's wrong with Reno!" she pulled her arm out of his grasp and ran into the room. Rude paused for a moment, shrugged and followed her.

He entered the room again and saw Elena's face, it was a mixture of shock and disbelief. He turned and looked at his red headed friend. Reno was grinning and both the doctor and nurse were conversing seriously in a corner. Rude looked at Reno's injured arm where the nurse had taken the bandages off. Instead of the bloody mess he expected to see the only mark on his arm was a big white scar.

The nurse turned around and put her attention back to Reno, she lifted the sheets and proceeded to take the bandages off his stomach, the same sight met them. No cuts or welts, just more scars. How had he healed so fast?! Reno grinned again,

"Does this mean I can check out early?"

* * *

_Reno: What the hell does that mean? I've been attacked by the big bad scar monster?_

_Shakai: No u moron, all your cuts and stuff have healed._

_Reno: so I'm not a freak?_

_Tseng: I wouldn't go that far Reno._

_Reno: Just go back to being dead Tseng_

_Tseng: I'm dead?!_

_Reno: yup, hey reviewers, if you're nice and review Tsengy here might not be dead after all._

_Tseng: When did I die?_


	6. washed up in a shanty town

**Crimson Fury**

_Shakai: whooo hooo, new chapter._

_Tseng: why am I here?_

_Shakai: you're doing the disclaimer_

_Tseng: what about Reno?_

_Shakai: he kinda got miffed he isn't in this chapter and is at the bar._

_Tseng: does that mean I am? And I'm not dead?!_

_Shakai: well... hurry up and say the disclaimer and we'll see._

_Tseng: SHAKAIDOE'SNTOWNFINALFANTASY! Now write!_

* * *

Meteor had struck several months before, causing devastation to many of the towns and cities on the planet. Midgar had been the city destroyed most directly and Mideel had been destroyed most indirectly. When the big rock hit the planet something happened which caused the lifestream to overflow, and since Mideel had already been turned into a lake of the green force beforehand it hadn't really stood much of a chance.

The townspeople had saved as much timber and supplies as possible and moved as far away as they could. They built makeshift huts and tried their best to forage off the land but since there wasn't much to live off the once peaceful town had turned to survival of the fittest. The elderly weren't given any help and had to forage for themselves whilst going against the younger people who needed to feed their families.

Amongst the "Shanty town" an old lady by the name of Alice could be seen tottering around the huts obviously looking for scraps. It had surprised many how her and her husband had managed to live this long. Several of the children had wanted to steal from them, but the elected leader had put a stop to them. Alice had worked at the hospital before she retired and had quite a few medical skills, her husband Stane was still strong despite his old age. They were valuable, so no one was allowed to steal from them but no help was given to the pair.

Alice rummaged through the bins of a small family desperately hoping to find some scraps. She found a mouldy apple with a few bites taken out of it. After looking at it distastefully for a few seconds Alice placed it in the front pocket of her tatty apron and continued on. It had almost killed her when Stane had suggested she search through the bins like a tramp. They had had a lot of Gil before the lifestream overflowed, it had taken all of their possessions and almost their lives. Only Stane's quick thinking and past strength to pull them on a large board and float to land had saved them.

Alice hated living like this. All her past friends had turned their back on her, deciding to concentrate on feeding themselves and rebuilding a home than to help the less able. Stane was out hunting, he was too old to be doing hard work like that but if it brought home something to eat then he had told her to overlook that fact. Plenty of times Alice had had to use her medical skills to bandage his wounds using leaves and strips of clothing. If a miracle didn't happen soon then she was sure her and Stane wouldn't survive much longer. She lifted her eyes to the sky in a quick prayer and continued to rummage.

Alice's miracle came much quicker than she could ever hope. The next morning there was a loud banging on the wall of her shabby hut. She picked herself up slowly from the floor and walked to the opening in the wood which was the door. The banging came again, it was so rough the whole building almost collapsed. She yelled out hoarsely.

"Stop that bloody banging! It's bad enough you won't help us but destroying my home?!" she looked at the offender and was surprised to see several people. They were carrying a body. One person stepped forward who she recognised as the "Leader" of this wreckage. Kai. He was young, only about 20 and Alice remembered babysitting him when he was young since she and Stane had been friends with his parents. They hadn't made it. Kai had been horrible to them since and Alice got the message that he wished they were dead instead of his parents.

"I have a job for you." He announced, Alice huffed. Who was he to give her orders? She wished Stane was back, he hadn't come home last night but it wasn't the first time so she wasn't too worried. She put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" her gaze went back to the body that had been brought forward. It was of a man. He wore a tattered blue suit which had a deep crimson stain on one side and his long black hair which looked once well looked after was messy and knotted. She couldn't see his face. Kai motioned for the others to take the man into Alice's hut. She glared.

"I'm not looking after him. Me and Stane can barely fend for ourselves. We don't need another mouth to feed!" Kai stepped close to her.

"You **will** nurse this man back to health. Do you recognise the suit? It's a Turk suit and since he is wearing it that makes him a Turk. He will be extremely valuable and is my ticket out of this mess. If you don't help I will personally destroy this shoddy thing you call a hut and take back the orders not to steal from you. Do I make myself clear?" Alice glared daggers at him. She didn't say a word but just turned around and walked back into the hut to the injured Turk.

Kai's men had placed him on the pile of leaves Alice and Stane called a bed. Alice walked up to him slowly, cursing Kai. She brushed back his hair and got a look at his face. He was quite handsome, with long dark eyebrows that curved over his eyes. A mark on his forehead signified that he had once been Wutain. She wondered what his life had been like and how he ended up here. His skin was extremely pale and Alice wondered for a moment if he was dead. She put her fingers on his wrist and felt the faintest pulse. She had already grown attached to the unconscious man and decided that she would help him.

She took the mans jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, a huge gash was in his side that went all the way through, it wasn't bleeding. Alice was pretty shocked and wondered why this man wasn't dead, she had a thought and quickly ran out of the hut to find Kai. She located him stood on the beach scanning a plank of wood to see if it was useable.

"Kai!" she yelled, it didn't get his attention probably because her voice was quiet and hoarse, and it rattled in her throat. She hurried a bit closer and tried again. This time he looked up, when he saw Alice he scowled.

"You're supposed to be nursing the Turk." He pointed back at the shanty town. Alice nodded,

"I know, but I just need to know where you found him." Kai looked slightly confused, wondering whether to tell her or not. Finally deciding that no harm could come from it he muttered.

"Found the guy drowned up next to the lifestream. Now get back to helping him. If he's dead..." His threat was cut short by Alice's retreating figure running back to her patient.

* * *

_Tseng: IM NOT DEAD ::does not dead dance:: _

_Reno: hic thatsh not fair! I'm the main guy in thish hic here story_

_Shakai: r u drunk?_

_Reno: I mostsh hic shertainly am not._

_Tseng: so who drank all those bottles of budwieser_

_Reno: Shanta Claush hic he drinksh like an animal ::keels over:_

_A/n That was a good idea about Hojo raising an army of zombies but its been done (not by Hojo though) read Cry of Eternity by Z.A.G. and the question about whether I'm using a dumb Reno or a smart Reno, well I don't think that Reno is dumb just that he has happy syndrome sometimes. He is dead cool when on the job but outside of work he can let loose. So I'm kinda using both. Thanks for reviewing. Review again. _

_Tseng: I'm not dead!_

_Reno: U r now ::throws cutlery drawer at a dancing Tseng::_

_Tseng: ugh_


	7. missions and recruiting

_**Crimson Fury**_

_Reno: I'm not in another chapter!_

_Shakai: I know, your still in hospital getting brain tests and stuff._

_Tseng: I am restraining myself from a comment that could seriously damage my health._

_Reno: Too right it could damage your health. ::shakes fist:_

_Shakai: will someone just say the disclaimer_

_Reno: No, I quit._

_Yuffie: I'll say it Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk._

_Shakai: go on then._

_Yuffie what do I say again?_

_Reno ::sigh:: Shakai doesn't own Final fantasy or anything._

_Yuffie: HA! Now I don't have to say it._

_Reno: OO_

Reeve sighed in frustration. Another call from that guy in Mideel wanting to escape from the poverty that reigned the poor village. What was his name again? Kay? Ky? Reeve struggled to remember the youngsters name as the door to his office opened. The Vice president Elena walked into the room interrupting his thoughts.

"How's Reno doing?" He asked. Elena let herself smile a little as she threw herself onto the couch in Reeve's room. She was exhausted after the journey back from Junon.

"He's doing fine physically. Scared the hell out of the doctors when he fully healed a few hours after they brought him in." Elena dropped the upturn of her lips and settled in another serious expression. "The doctors reported severe trauma to his brain though, the neural scans match the same as someone who has died. Reno won't say anything about what happened, he keeps switching the subject every time it's mentioned. I'm worried for him." Reeve looked at his employee and sighed again. Elena looked so stressed, she had taken a lot of duties under her shoulder and with the added bonus of Reno's capture... She still wasn't used to being cooped up in an office after travelling all over the planet as a Turk. He recalled the latest phone call and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Lena, I got a job for you, fancy going for a trip to Mideel?" Elena looked up at her boss, what kind of job would need her to go to Mideel? It was poverty stricken. Reeve continued speaking. "The leader of the small group that now live in Mideel has discovered a body, the person wasn't dead and the leader Kai..." Reeve mentally danced, he had remembered the name! "Says that this person used to work for Shinra and could be useful for the new company." Reeve had intentionally not told Elena that the person was a Turk. That could complicate things. "I need you to take a few people and investigate and identify the man. You set off at 8:00 and can stay for a week."

Elena smiled again, she was glad for a chance to escape the ruined Midgar. This mission sounded easy and she would get to relax for a few days there. The question was who to take? Reno was the first choice but he was still in hospital, the doctors wanted to take a few more tests on his brain. Rude was the second choice but she didn't think he would leave Reno for longer than a few days.

She walked out of the barely constructed office blocks and into the ruins of Midgar. Members of AVALANCHE could be seen heaving stuff around with the common people. Elena decided to ask a newly close friend of hers that was spotted in the distance arguing with a caped man. She headed over to the teenage ninja and recognised the caped man to be Vincent Valentine ex Turk. Yuffie was arguing with him about how little he spoke.

"Come on Vinnie! You never say more than 5 words in a sentence." Vincent glared at her with deep crimson eyes.

"I don't need to talk much Miss Kisagari because some of us here never shut up." Yuffie paused, she looked at her fingers seeming to count then leapt up.

"16! You said 16 words, yay!" She danced around a little bit then finally noticed the blonde VP who was stood nearby. "Lena! Hiya! Whatcha doin here?" Elena smiled as she covered the remaining distance between her and the ninja.

"Actually Yuffie I'm needed for a mission and need to take two people with me." Yuffie grinned then stuck her tongue out at Vincent,

"See Vinnie, someone wants me to go on a mission with them. Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk." She made some air punching gestures and completely ignored everyone in her joy. Vincent watched her with an amused expression, he turned his gaze to Elena who seemed uncomfortable with those red orbs staring at her.

"Yuffie? I can't think who else would join us, who do you want to come?" Yuffie seemed even happier at being asked to choose. She looked thoughtful for a second then a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she slowly turned to look at Vincent. His eyes widened a little when he caught the look and he shook his head slowly.

"Awww! Come on Vinnie! If you don't go I'm not going!" Yuffie whined. Elena looked pleadingly at the caped gunslinger because she really wanted Yuffie to go, despite how annoying she could be. Vincent narrowed his eyes and made a noise resembling a sigh.

"Ok, I'll go." He muttered before standing up and walking over to his temporary accommodations whilst he was working in Midgar. He reached inside the tent and pulled out several magazines of bullets for his guns. Yuffie whooped then ran off to her tent for her Materia and Shuriken. Elena smiled and waited until they both returned before briefing them on what the mission.

At 8 o clock three figures could be seen walking towards a helicopter. A petit woman was in the lead. She had short blonde hair and a grey suit which concealed several pistols under the blazer. Behind her walked a taller woman, she wore tight fitting clothes and a huge arm guard on her left arm. A mangy dog which looked more like a Bandersnatch ran up to her and she bent down and petted it as the thing nuzzled her. A cry of disgust came from the blonde woman and the dog retreated back where it came from. The taller woman whined a little before continuing towards the helicopter and climbing in. At the back walked a man. He had jet black hair which hung over his crimson eyes. A cape covered part of his face making his expression hard to read. Before he climbed aboard the helicopter he turned and glared at the shadows suspiciously. He saw the mangy dog sitting next to the wall and stared at it for a moment till the ninja yelled at him to hurry up.

The dog sat patiently as the helicopter took off. Once it was far away in the distance it set off running in a chosen direction. It dodged between people who got in the way and growled at the children who tried to stroke it as it jogged past. The dog ran until it was out of Midgar but still its pace did not slacken. On and on it ran never slowing its pace or becoming breathless. Only when it was far away from any other life did it stop running. It stood back on its hind legs and growled. It's back arched and the fur bristled, it howled and the body structure changed from a canine into a human, apart from the head which remained the same.

Anubis arched his back and grimaced as the tear in his side stretched. He growled again but it turned into a laugh when he realised his mission had been accomplished. The ninja had been planted with a locator device, now Hojo would know where she is headed to. Anubis sneered as he set off running at a speed that no other creature on the planet would be able to match.

_Reno: I think that was a crappy chapter, only had boring people in it._

_Yuffie: I'm not boring!_

_Vincent: ::glares at Reno::_

_Reno: well umm, you guys aren't boring... what I mean is..._

_Shakai: he misses action!_

_Reno: yeh, yeh that's it, I miss action._

_Shakai: ::whispers:: you owe me!_

_Reno: ï_


	8. Crush in a chopper

**Crimson Fury**

_Yah, sorry I havent updated in ages, to tell you the truth I couldn't be assed, no excuses about having too much homework and stuff I just couldn't be bothered, but I'm back!! And with the next installment of Crimson Fury no less. _

_Reno: this fic is pretty crap._

_Cloud: yeh, im not in it!_

_Reno: that's because ur just some obsessive freak who loves a dead chick and thinks your someone else!_

_Cloud: I don't think I'm someone else. _

Reno: ::sigh:: if you say so, hey, Hows Zack?

Cloud: oh, im doing good thank you.

_Reno: point proven. _

Shakai: are you going to do my disclaimer for me??!

Reno: why not, just promise I will be in the chapters soon

_Shakai: okely dokely._

_Reno: Shakai doesn't own Final Fant or any squaresoft creations._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere was calm in the back of Reeve's helicopter. It was only small so someone would have to sit up front with the pilot. Vincent volunteered to do that since he wanted a bit of time to think.

Why had Yuffie wanted him to come along? Surely she had lots of other friends, why did she want to spend so much time with him? He thought the companionship of an annoying immature brat would irritate him but surprisingly he found her company...well... more fun than being alone. Why had he agreed to come on this trip? Vincent didn't want to go on any missions especially with another former Turk, it would just bring back memories. But when Yuffie looked at him with those violet eyes he couldn't resist.

Vincent looked around the cockpit. It was tiny. Since ShinRa had been taken under new management Reeve had struggled to find the money for things. His approach to power the world was to use several energy sources. He had introduced solar power and Chocobo power. Many people were against using chocobos, because it almost seemed cruel tying several big yellow birds to a giant hamster wheel with some greens tied in front of their faces. Reeve made sure each chocobo didn't run for more than 2 hours at a time though so it wasn't any worse than the chocobo races.

The chocobo races didn't happen any more either though, when meteor struck, it caused several Earthquakes. One especially large one hit Corel prison and knocked Gold Saucer over. There werent many casualties from the fall though quite a few got stuck in sinking sand. Dio himself was stranded in the desert for several days until he found a stray chocobo which rescued him. Dio then pledged himself to the chocobo and devoted all his time on the farm. Reeve found him after several angry calls from Chocobo Billy saying a muscly man was stealing all his greens to feed a ragged yellow chocobo. Reeve then employed Dio to work in his chocobo factories and care for the chocobos. He asked all his past jockeys to donate all their chocobos to the company and now Dio's Chocobo Ranch was working well to provide power and chocobos for the World.

Vincent smiled slightly, who would have thought the half naked toned man would leave his body building poser life for the chocobo caring one. He himself had seen the guy in light blue dungarees nursing a baby chocobo. Quite a sight indeed. In fact he was going to see that sight again today, The helicopter couldn't afford the petrol to take them all the way to Mideel so they were being dropped off at Dio's ranch, located just South of Condor, there they can borrow three Chocobos from him and ride the rest of the way to Mideel.

Two voices were being raised at the back of the helicopter and Vincent wondered curiously what Elena and Yuffie were arguing about. He nodded to the pilot before unstrapping his belt and climbing into the cramped compartment. Yuffie was backed into a corner by a raging Elena, she was shaking her fist and her face was flushing bright red. Yuffie had her hands up in surrender and was shouting pleads and denying something she must have said. Vincents slight smile increased when Yuffie saw him. She dropped her defenceless position and announced.

"Hey Vinnie!!! Me and Elena were just having a quick chat about how much she likes..." A swift slap across the face left Yuffie speechless and shocked. She stared dumbfoundedly at Elena who still had her hand raised as if threatening Yuffie to finish that sentence. "...Chocobos." Yuffie squeaked out. Elena lowered her hand, folded her arms and stared out the window at the land below them. Vincent looked at Yuffie who was rubbing her cheek sulkily before sitting back next to the pilot with a small grin.

(I was going to finish this chapter here, but since I havn't uploaded in a while I'll continue.)

Elena sat watching the land below her fly past. It might have made someone dizzy and nauseous just by looking at it but it made Elena calm. Yuffie on the other hand, moaned on the chair next to her with her head between her legs. She didn't take well to helicopters or any moving vehicle for that matter. Elena felt a rush of sympathy for the young ninja and so decided to make conversation.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think to bring any tranquilizers." She apologised. Yuffie whimpered as an answer. Elena grunted, not the best conversation in the world. She tried again.

"Ummmm, so do you like chocobos?" Yuffie lifted her head up. One eyebrow raised in bewilderment.

"Chocobos? Why the hell you talking about chocobos?" was all she said before putting her head down again and moaning. Another conversation died a horrific death. Elena grinned at Yuffie, filled with a sudden determination to have a conversation that lasted longer than 3 seconds and she knew which topic would bring it about. Glancing at the black haired gunslinger in the front she began.

"So, Vincent huh." Yuffie raised her head, eyebrow raised yet again but this time in worryment. Her eyes darted over to the front before she answered.

"What about him?" 3 short words, carefully chosen to reveal no emotion. The side of Elena's mouth turned up slightly, this conversation might go somewhere.

"You like him don't you." Yuffies pale skin turned a pinkish shade.

"I do not! Hes just cool that's all." She turned away to look out the window, anything to avoid looking at Elena and giving away her secret.

"You so like him! You cant help but stare at him all the time." Elena retorted back. This was going to get interesting.

"Don't! don't don't!!!" Yuffie was being extremely immature. She knew she was totally giving away her crush with the silent man. But honestly how could anyone with sense not fancy him?! He was so kind and considerate. He hardly ever jibed at her like the rest of them did. He was so much better than Cloud whom she once dared to kiss at the Gold Saucer. How could she have ever liked Cloud?? He was nowhere near as good looking as Vincent. Vincent had such smooth skin, his eyes held so much emotion. He was gorgeous.

She had once had a slight crush on another former Turk. The red haired care-free slightly aggressive Reno. She didn't know why, because everyone had heard of his womanizing past, it was just the way his eyes glinted and the way his mouth curled up in that confident smirk that made her feel so...

Yuffie thought of an excellent way to turn the embarrasing conversation away from her on to Elena and Reno was the key. She sat back casually and stared at Elena.

"Well..." Yuffie said, eyes never moving from their locked on position on Elenas. "Maybe, I do have a slight crush on our caped friend but its nothing compared to you." Elena edged back, had she heard right? Did Yuffie just admit that she liked her?! This conversation was getting scary.

"y-y-you like me?" she stuttered, Yuffie was scaring her a little with the way she kept staring at Elena.

"Oh no, I don't like you. But I know who **you** like." Elena breathed a sigh of relief. There was no lemon going to happen in that helicopter at least. Hang on. Yuffie knew who she liked? Knew she liked Tseng? But Tseng was dead, she had moved on, unlike Strife who still obsessed over earis or whatever her name was. She decided to play it cool.

"so go on then, who do I like?" She leaned back and placed her hands behind her head like she had seen Reno do sometimes when his ego had taken a boost.

Yuffie watched Elena lean back, she appeared confident but Yuffie could see her eyes darting quickly somewhere else, she was anything but confident.

"I know the person you like is a former Turk, and you lurrve him soo much." Yuffie whispered, almost seductively. Elena pressed the back of her head tighter, determined not to break. Yuffie knew she liked Tseng. Elena replayed the last line in her head and caught the tensing. Yuffie had said "is" Tseng was dead so Yuffie couldn't have meant him. So who did she mean?

"go on." She urged, wanting to know who Yuffie was talking about. Yuffie smirked, a grin not unlike Reno's when he discovered a cheap bar.

"I know the person you like likes you back." Now Elena really wanted to know who it was. It was either Vincent, Rude or ...Reno. It clicked in Elena's head. Did Yuffie mean Reno. Rude never showed interest in her, he liked that Tifa chick and Vincent was part of AVALANCHE he would never like her. He had Yuffie to deal with. But Reno... At first he was really horrible to her, called her weak and that she talked too much, he never gave her a break. But, as time went by he became nicer, she saw the real him. Found out about his traumatic childhood in the slums, one night he even told her she had nice legs, of course he was roaring drunk and had tried to hook up with every waitress in the bar. Yuffie couldn't mean Reno.

Yuffie watched the cogs ticking in Elena's mind, had she realised who Yuffie meant. It was only a matter of time before she found out for real if Elena liked the red head. Suddenly Elena's eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at Yuffie.

"Tell me who it is." She said loudly. Yuffie grinned, Elena had worked it out. Now to confirm her suspicions and watch the reaction. This was a great conversation, took her mind and stomach of the sicky feeling. She sat up straight and grinned cheekily at Elena.

"Why Reno of course." If she expected Elena to turn red and blush, she was wrong, but not far. Elena did turn red. She didn't blush though, instead she dived at Yuffie.

"YOU LYING &?$£!!!" she began pulverising Yuffie with her fists while the ninja backed up against the wall of the chopper yelling protests.

"I didn't mean it I swear!!" she raised her hands up in defence.

A noise from the cockpit brought her attention. Vincent had heard the noises and was coming to investigate. She grinned and pushed the motionless Elena who had seen Vincent and stopped beating her. Yuffie stood up, shaking slightly with the turbulence in the helicopter. She brushed her hands on her shorts and announced to Vincent

"Hey Vinnie!!! Me and Elena were just having a quick chat about how much she likes..." Elena growled ferally and slapped Yuffie extremely hard across the face. Yuffie scowled but one venomous look from Elena's face told her not to say anything about Reno. Vincent was waiting for an answer to Yuffie thought back to the past conversations, searching for something that could be used as a suitable ending to that sentence. Shrugging her shoulders Yuffie squeaked, "chocobos." Elena seemed satisfied with the answer. She folded her arms and stared out the window again. Yuffie rubbed her cheek gently and watched as Vincent smirked and walked back and sat next to the pilot.

Okely dokely that's the end for this chapter, not much happened I'm afraid but I just wanted to do a bit of character building. Yuffie, Elena and Vince are going to have pretty big parts in this story, ive just decided.

_Reno: you didn't include me in this chapter. ::folds arms::_

_Shakai: I did! You might not have been in it physically but one of the main conversations was all about you._

_Reno: ::reads through chapter:: hang on. I don't like Elena! _

_Elena: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME RENO!_

_Reno: umm, of course I do 'Lena_

_Elena: yay_

_Reno: please review. They inspire Shakai to write more, lots more._

_Elena: WILL YOU MARRY ME!_

_Yuffie: no way bi&$ hes mine._

_Vincent: I thought I was yours._

_Yuffie: umm, that's what I meant. I thought Elena was talking about you._

_Vincent: oh, that's ok then._

_Reno: hey cloud, does zack want a new sword for xmas? _

Cloud: no thanks, im fine with the one I have.

_Reno: ::dies of laughter::_


	9. Escape!

**Crimson fury**

_Yay another chapter._

_Reno: am I in this one?_

_Shakai: ::looks shifty and guilty::_

_Reno: ::pulls EMR out of its holster::_

_Shakai: ::now looks decidedly nervous::_

_Reno: Am. I. in. this. Chapter?!_

_Shakai: FINE! ILL PUT U IN THE STUPID CHAPTER! ::breaks down from the trauma::_

_Reno: ::looks smug:: awww thanx, that's so considerate of you._

_Shakai: I don't own final fantasy or anything like that_

* * *

Reno sighed, why did those stupid doctors insist on putting him through these tests. He had been in the hospital a little over a week now and was sick of it. Since the doctors had discovered severe trauma to his brain and the strange incident of quick healing, Reno had been put through psychology tests, mental scans, eye tests, reflex tests.All kinds of tests! He was physically fine, excellent more like. All the wounds had healed, to the shock of all and he was extremely impatient. If it wasn't for Elena ordering him to stay in bed and bare with it, he would have escaped out the window or something. 

Today he was scheduled to talk to a psychiatrist. Reno grinned, this was a new psychiatrist since he had had a new one every day. After one meeting with him was enough to convince any shrink to seek a new profession. It was the only excitement Reno was allowed during the day. He was forbidden to smoke or drink! Rude had confiscated at least 7 packets of cigarettes since, where did Reno keep getting them from?!

The wooden door to his room opened and a familiar blue suit and bald head walked in. Rude had practiacally lived at the hospital since Reno had been back. Visiting all the time, he didn't know why he did it. They were best friends and drinking buddies. They had saved each others lives countless times yet such consideration was alien to Reno. Still, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Hey," he grinned. Reno threw the covers off his bed and jumped to the floor. He had long abandoned the hospital robe things, prefering to sleep in his boxers. The nurses had argued but Reno always won, the winning point was that if he didn't sleep in his boxers he'd sleep in the nude. He tottered around the room picking up the rest of his stuff and putting it in a big holdall.

"...What are you doing?" Rude asked after watching Reno's antics. Reno stopped, he looked at Rude as if he couldn't believe he didn't know.

"I'm getting out of here, I'm bored!" he grinned and continued. Rude sighed then sat on the edge of the bed. He had been expecting Reno to do something like this for the past week, when they worked for the first ShinRa and Reno had been injured he would form the most complex escape methods that people used to visit him just to see if he would perform them. One such method involved fiddling with the buttons of his heart monitor, when the nurses came sprinting to his room they saw a lump under the bed with a knife in it and ketchup splattered all over. They had pulled back the bed covers to reveal lots of pillows, while the real Reno had super glued his clothes to the wall above the door with him wearing them. He tried to jump off the wall but had misjudged the strength of the super glue and his clothes had remained on the wall. His left leg however had still been stuck in the pants and he dangled upside down in front of the closed door. A doctor had sprinted into the room to check the fake Reno and the door crunched into Reno's nose, breaking it. Rude hadnt been present for that incident but Tseng assured him that it had been hilarious after they realised he wasn't dead.

Rude watched his friend run around the room, wondering what the new escape plan would be. He glanced at the door and noticed a faint imprint on the wall above resembling a human body. He smiled a little. Reno had finished packing his stuff and leapt onto the bed next to Rude,

"Ok, Rude, I'm gonna need your help here, and don't you dare tell me I need to stay here because I don't! will ya help me?" Reno looked pleadingly at his friend after making his speech. Rude looked thoughtful, he stared at the red head, Reno looked really healthy, he acted much like he did before the incident so why was he still here? Rude nodded slowly, feeling that he might have to change his mind after hearing Reno's plan. Reno's grin widened.

"Cheers Rude, now listen up, I need you to buy me a dress and a wig, preferably a blonde wig. I'm going to do the Cloud trick. Take my bag with you on the way out, if the nurses ask say I need some new clothes, ok?" Rude nodded again, this plan would never work, but still, might prove amusing to see Reno in drag.

"Nice one Rude, now go quickly, I wanna be out of here before I gotta see that shrink." Reno handed his holdall to Rude then pushed him out the door. Reno settled back in his bed as a nurse came in to check up that Reno was still present. Satisfied that he was she walked out the door. When she left Reno needed a fag, he crawled over to the end of the bed and to grab one from his stash down the gap between the mattress and the board. He was enraged to find that no cigarettes remained there.

Rude walked down the Hospital corridor thankful that no doctor or nurse had stopped him. His hand felt the square bulge in his jacket pocket as a cry rang out causing all the nurses to run back into Reno's room.

"RUUUUUDE!!" Rude grinned and walked on.

* * *

_Reno: U stole my cigarettes!!!_

_Rude: ...._

_Reno: don't lie to me! I know it was you!_

_Rude: ...._

_Reno: hey! That's not fair, u cant say that_

_Rude: ...._

_Reno: true but still! They were my cigarettes!_

_Rude: ..._

_Reno: if you say so. I want repaying for them tho_

_Rude: ..._

_Reno: Take that back!_

_Rude: ..._

_Reno: ur off my christmas list for saying that._

_Rude: ... Oo_


	10. Kidnapped by a crazy lady

**Crimson Fury.**

_New chapter. Forgot how many I have done so far_

_Reno: more of me?_

_Shakai: hummmm I'm not sure, I didn't get any reviews _

_Reno: but..but..but PLEASE!_

_Shakai: hmmm...  
_

_Rude: …_

_Shakai: o ok, when you put it like that Rude._

_Rude: …Shakai doesn't own Final Fantasy._

_Reno: darn straight! I DO muhaha_

_Rude: (clunks Reno around the head with a shoe)_

_Reno: oww oww oww as if you wernt mean enough to me already!_

_

* * *

_

Rude walked back along the bleak corridor back to Reno's room. Under his arm he held a small bag with a dress and a wig in it. He also carried eyeliner, foundation, mascara and blusher in his pocket, after telling the lady at the checkout what he had needed she had immediatley enquired as to why he needed them. The Turk suit brought no respect nowadays. Still, he had been grateful when she had handed him the small bag of makeup essentials, the only problem now was to get Reno to wear them.

Upon reaching the room "9G ShinRa Personnel" he paused, was it really necessary to help Reno out of the hospital? He had severe trauma and it might endanger him if he was away from medical assistance. With that thought Rude was ready to walk away, to not give Reno the drag equipment and claim it was for his own good. But what good was it to go against his friend? Reno was trusting him to get him out of the hospital. Besides Rude was sick of seeing this place, at least in Reno's apartment he was allowed to smoke. With his decision made Rude stepped through the door.

The sight that greeted him shocked Rude at first. Reno was lying in the bed moaning piteously, the sheets were crumpled as if they had been thrown around, they were currently tangled around Reno's legs, restricting his movement but he did nothing to free them. His face was pale and slightly green, and he was shaking slightly. Rude became quickly concerned.

"…Whats wrong?" He asked, Reno groaned and turned slightly facing the other way. He mumbled something incoherent, which Rude had trouble making out.

"What Reno? Whats wrong?" Rude repeated, he stepped closer to the pale red head, ears strained for the reply. Reno looked up as if noticing him for the first time, dull eyes shined brighter at the arrival of his friend and his escape.

"H-h oh, hosp-ital foo-foo-food eugh." Reno leant over the bed and retched. Rude turned away, equally out of politeness and disgust. When the sounds finished and the floor had finished being redecorated Rude turned around. Reno had a bit more colour to his cheeks. He sat up swaying slightly,

"I swear the hospital catering dudes are Vultures, that stuff was nastier than Elena's cooking!" He groaned again holding his stomach. Rude smiled and tossed the bag of clothes to him.

Despite looking ill Reno grinned, a lopsided cheeky grin like a child who has managed to uncover a secret stash of cookies. He tore open the bag and pulled out a Ruby coloured dress, It was an exceptionally long dress, it had to be to cover all of Reno he wanted covering, seeing how shaving legs was not an option. It had long sleeved arms with sequins dotted in straight lines from the elbow to his wrist.

Reno grinned and walked rather wobbly to the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it. Rude fiddled with the wig as he heard straining sounds and the occasional yell of

"Jesus Christ how do women wear these things!" Then he was silent. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened revealing a dishevelled Turk in a long elegant Scarlet dress. Reno walked up slowly and turned around showing his back to Rude. Rude wondered what the hell Reno was doing as he pointed awkwardly at his back. Rude noticed the undone zip.

"Whatcha staring for! Hurry and do it up, I don't want anymore hospital food." Reno grimaced at the thought and spat on the floor, not caring about the mess. Rude stood up and pulled the little zip up past the younger mans shoulder blades. Reno fidgeted uncomfortably, then stepped back to admire himself. The dress looked nice and sleek something didn't fit, quite literally. Reno didn't have breasts. He cupped his hands around his non feminine breasts and tried to push his together to imitate some. Didn't work. Rude was trying hard not to laugh,it looked like Reno's plan had already failed and they wernt even out of the room yet.

Reno sat on the bed and crossed his legs like a woman would, he batted his eyelids at Rude and said in the most girly voice he could.

"Rude darling, would you mind doing a favour for lil ol me?" The voice was so sweet it was sickening. Rude shuddered. He looked at Reno who pretended to be filing his nails, sighing again he asked the question he desperatley did not want to know the answer to.

"What do you want?" Reno emitted a high girly squeak and jumped up, he threw his arms around Rude and squealed.

"Oh Rudey! You are such a sweetheart!" Rude thought the fact that Reno was having too much fun in a dress scary but he drew the line at being called Rudey. He threw Reno's arms off him and stood up, looking quite uncomfortable. Reno smiled at him sweetly.

"…I'll will help you get what you need, but if you ever, I repeat EVER call me Rudey you will be walking out of this hospital disguised as a bloody mess, without makeup! You hear?" Rude looked pretty angry, Reno picked the blonde wig up off the bed, and studied it a moment before flopping it over his fiery red locks. He looked up at Rude and put on his most cutest most innocent face he could muster.

"Ok, Darling, I need you to get…"

"I cannot be doing this, I cannot be doing this." Rude repeated the sentence like a mantra as he walked down the hospital corridors again, this time though he was heading to a place that he had not been to before. The Maternity Ward. If anyone caught him sneaking around round here… well, he didn't like to think what would happen. He managed to avoid several nurses and slinked down the corridors, There were several private rooms around here, he listened for silences in any of the rooms, indicatings that noone was in or that they were sleeping. There was a particularly quiet room at the end, Room 13M. He peered through the window and satisfied that noone was there began slowly turning the door handle. So concentrated on the handle was Rude that he failed to notice light footsteps behind him.

An abrubt cough behind him made Rude jump about a metre in the air. He whirled around and came face to face with a short brunette in a nightgown. She had one eyebrow raised in confusion as to why a large man was trying to get in her room. Rude began stuttering an explanation.

"Y-y-you s-ee I need so-something for-for my…" She hushed him and opened the door quickly, ushering the man inside rapidly she followed and pushed the wooden door shut. It was Rude's turn to lift an eyebrow as she shoved him unceremoniously into her adjoining bathroom. Again she followed him in and locked the door shut behind her. Rude was getting slightly worried at this point. What did the strange woman want? He began to explain again but she placed a finger on her lips signalling to be quiet. She pointed at the door and placed her ear on it. A creak echoed from the other room as the ladies door opened. A voice called around the room.

"Miss Hannigan, are you ok? Miss Hannigan?" The woman in the bathroom stood back and answered quite loudly.

"I'm quite fine nurse, there was a man prowling around the unit so I have locked myself in here, he looked quite scary. Please could you have a look around for him." There was a shuffling in the other room.

"Will you need anything while I'm gone?" the nurse answered. The woman looked at Rude and rolled her eyes.

"No thank you nurse, I'm quite fine, I just want that man found. So I feel safe again." The nurse muttered something then a sound of the door opening and all was quiet. Miss Hannigan looked at Rude. Her eyes were large and light grey in colour. Dark brown hair curled around her round freckled face making her eyes look larger. She was pretty in an ordinary kind of way, but her smile lit the room. She inspected Rude as if looking for something, then she sighed, he wasn't what she was looking for. She unlocked the door and let Rude out, he was still very confused.

"Why did you make the nurse go away?" He asked. The woman shrugged and shuffled over to her bed which was littered with chocolate boxes, flowers and cards. She kicked the pair of fluffy bunny slippers off her feet and jumped on the bed, with the same air Reno had sometimes when he had thought of a great idea. Reno… That was the reason he was here.

"…I'm extremely sorry for disturbing you Miss Han-" The woman interuppted him.

"Call me Jasla." Rude corrected himself,

"Jasla, I must be leaving, my friend needs something…" Jasla stared at his eyes, hidden by dark shades, then suddenly she burst out laughing. "…" This woman was extremely strange. Rude thought, strange, and slightly crazy. She stopped laughing and looked at him, she giggled every odd moment though as if something was too funny to contain. Rude became quite paranoid, he subconsciously rubbed his head which had been shaved bald.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you." Jasla gasped out. He looked at her expecting an answer. Which she decided to give, she just had to share the thing that had amused her so much.

"Your friend, is he a drag queen by any chance?" she began laughing again, holding her sides which were quite round, "well she probably has just given birth" thought Rude. How had she known about Reno's gender confused dressing? He stood waiting for the gasps of laughter to subside then voiced his wonder.

"How? How do you know?" his voice was quiet as usual but the tone made Jasla become quite serious suddenly. She fingered the sheets nervously before looking up again,

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" she said finally. Rude nodded. "Well, I kinda read your mind, no no no! I didn't read any of the personal stuff, its just that a very amusing image made itself known. Why are you thinking of a tall man with red hair wearing a bra and stilettos?" She burst into laughter yet again and even this time Rude had to smile a little. No wonder she was laughing so much after seeing that.

"How did you read my mind, I didn't think anyone had such a talent like that" he asked, Jasla paused.

"So, did you come here for some underwear for your friend? I don't have stilettos as such, I don't think I was capable of wearing them in the condition I was when I came in," She pointed to her swollen belly, avoiding the subject of her talent like the plague. Rude knew this trick, Reno pulled it everytime he did something bad. Rude decided to go along with it for now.

"Umm, yeh. So do you have a bra I can borrow, I'll return it!" Jasla laughed again, this time though it wasn't heartfelt like the other, it was strained and nervous.

"Yeh, just wait a sec, I don't think I'll be needing it back, Reno can keep it in case he wants to be a girl again." She shuffled around the room and pulled a large bag out from under the bed, she rummaged inside it for a minute then pulled out a pink bra with hearts on the straps. She handed it to Rude, who accepted it rather sheepishly and stuffed it into his pocket. Rude uttered a thank you then was quikly ushered out the room. A sudden thought struck him and he turned around to ask her when the door slammed shut. He sighed, a thing he did quite often nowadays and trudged down the corridor.

* * *

Reno: well that chapter was boring.

Rude: …

Shakai: it was a chapter for Rude, and to introduce Jasla

Reno: You mean that crazy lady might appear in the story again?

Shakai: I'm not sure, original characters arent usually that good but I like her.

Rude: …?

Reno: yeh! How can she be in the story if shes just had a kid? Babies arent allowed in this story?

Shakai: Hmmm, I have an idea

Rude: ...review.


	11. the day we've all been waiting for

**Crimson Fury chapter something or other.**

_Shakai: the chapter you have all been waiting for is here!_

_Reno: I always have to wait for the chapters. What makes this any different?_

_Shakai: this is the one where u finally try and escape._

_Reno: pfft like anyone cares, is anyone actually following this fic?_

_Shakai: I think so, well at least, I hope so. Oh be quiet you transvestite._

_Reno: ¬¬ (grumbles incoherently) _

_Rude: (snorts) (bursts into laughter) omg Reno hahaha you transvestite!!! Hahaha_

_Reno: OO_

_Shakai: OO I don't own final fantasy I just borrow it to amuse my twisted mind._

_

* * *

_

Reno shifted nervously in his red dress. Rude was sure taking him sweet time in getting back with the essential items. What would he do if a nurse walked in and saw him wearing a silky dress. They thought him nuts already, Dr Wigwam would have a field day though, that scary shrink loved to pester Reno about his feelings for everything!

Reno was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door A nurse! Turk instincts made him dive into bed and pull the covers up to his chin. The nurse opened the door and walked in, she smiled cheesily at Reno pretending that she cared if he was ok and asked how he felt. She had already cleared up the mess he made this morning and looked in no mood for any hassle.

"To be honest, I really could do with a nap." Reno yawned for extra effect, "so if you don't mind, I think I'll be drifting off." He turned his head as far away from her as he could without revealing any items off womens clothes he wore. The doddering old woman of a nurse simply stood and stared at him, he wondered frantically for a second if she could see the dress but then realised she was just there to try and intimidate him into being tidy. She completely ignored Reno's half desperate attempt for her to leave. He decided to ignore her as well, concentrating solely on getting rid of her.

"On second thoughts nurse, please could you do me a really big favour?" Reno put on an innocent smile, not unlike the one he gave to Rude. Noone could resist th e smile. Sure enough the nurse stopped glaring and even offered him a slight kind smile. He was in hospital after all.

"What is it you would like deary?" she asked him. Reno's smile grew,

"Please would you get me a chocolate bar and a glass of water." He made his eyes bigger and gave her the puppy dog look. She simple melted.

"oh of course honey, I will just be a second." She began heading out the door, she would be back soon though, definitely not enough time for Rude to get back from wherever he was.

"I cant have any old chocolate bar though nurse, you see, I'm allergic to everysingle bar of chocolate except from that Cadburys one down in the basement, second corridor to the left, down the stairs to the lower lower basement and its in the third room on the right. Please could you get me one. Code is 7657, thanks love." Reno smiled sweetly yet again at the annoyed any confused look on the old lady's face. She shrugged and walked out of the room grumbling something about stuck up little shinra boys. Reno grinned when she slammed the doot shut, maybe he really was too annoying for his own good. That grin was soon shortlived though when he felt the remnants of his dinner make themselves known. He yelped and dived into the bathroom.

Rude was so deep in thought that he walked right past Reno's room, only the door slamming and a grumbling old lady brought him back. He watched the nurse storm over to the elevator and ram some buttons with her arthiritic fingers. The door closed and the echoes of her complaints were lost. He turned and opened the door, wondering what Reno had done to annoy the nurse so.

Reno wasn't in his bed, there was no sign of him in the white room. Rude sat on the bed once again and wondered yet again where Reno was. There was a retching sound in the bathroom which answered Rudes question. It also hardened his resolve to help Reno out of this bad food hell. He waited patiently until Reno had finished. A few minutes later the man in red staggered out of the bathroom looking very much like a drunk whore. The sides of Rudes lips turned up slightly at the sight, he couldn't help it. Reno collapsed on the bed.

"Man, I need to sleep." He moaned. Rude faced him.

"I thought you needed to get out of here, I went all the way to the pregnant lady place to get you this." He pulled the bra out of his pocket and dropped it on Reno's head. Reno perked up slightly, but it wasn't his usual self. Rude knew why that was, he reached into a different pocket and pulled out the cigarettes he'd confiscated earlier. "If you hurry up I might lend you a fag." He urged, like a mother promising her child sweets if he's good. It worked. Reno pulled himself up and sat next to Rude.

"Fag now. Scarlet makeover later." He reached for the packet but Rude pulled his hand away.

"You was eager to get away this morning, why the sudden change?" he asked, Reno shrugged.

"This morning I hadn't just thrown up enough to make my stomach turn inside out... I'm hungry." He whined, reaching for the fag again. Again Rude pulled away.

"If you're hungry, I could always ask a nurse to get you some dinner." Reno's eyes opened wide, he pushed Rude and heaved himself to his feet.

"Sod it man, I aint stayin for no more hospital food!" he grabbed the bra and again disappeared into the bathroom. The smile increased on Rudes face and he tucked the cigarettes into his pocket again.

Reno felt really ill. He knew it wasn't hospital food. Hospital food may be bad, but it wasn't enough to make him throw up everything he ate. He hadn't kept a meal down for about a week now. It was starting to really affect him. It was all Hojo's fault he surmised. Hojo and his stupid potions. Sure Reno felt physically ace, his muscles were toned and he hadn't worked out in ages, he didn't tire which meant he didn't sleep, he even healed at a ridiculously rapid pace. Once for experimental reasons he had borrowed a pair of scissors, after waiting till he was on his own Reno had sliced all down his arm. It hadnt hurt, and right before his eyes the blood and the gash melded back into his skin and vanished, leaving a long white stripe down his pale skin. The only problem was that he couldn't eat, and he was feeling like shit for it.

Reno fiddled with the zip behind his back, it was much easier to pull down than pull up. He pulled the sleeves and top half of the dress off and tied the bra around his waist. He did the latches and shoved them to the back leaving the cup to the front, there was copious amounts of toilet roll in the bathroom so he helped himself to loads. 2 whole rolls in fact. Well, if he was gonna be a woman, best have the right look.

Pulling the dress back up, without doing the zip of course he sauntered into the main room and to Rude who still sat on the bed. He stuck his leg out in a sexy pose and whispered seductively, "well handsome, if you're the kinda guy that likes to stick around we..." He finished when he saw another person in the room.

He heard the other person, rather than saw, the fits of giggles were really offputting when he was trying to seduce Rude. He turned and stared at the offender. She had brown hair tied back in a pony tail, grey eyes stood out on her freckled face as she stared back at Reno. She wore a maternity night gown over a swollen tummy and pink bunny slippers. She raised her hand to stifle her giggles and continued to stare at Reno. He was about to demand what she found so funny then he realised that he was trying to come onto a man wearing a dress and fake boobs. Instead he turned around to Rude and demanded him zip up his dress. Rude complied then watched the woman again.

"Hello Jasla." He said. Reno whirled and stared at Rude.

"You know her?" he asked, completely bewildered as to who the woman was and why she was here."

"...You're wearing her underwear." Was all Rude answered in reply. Jasla began giggling madly again. In fact she was laughing so much she almost fell over. Reno jumped to her side in a flash and grabbed her arm, steadying her. Ok, so he wouldn't normally help someone out, he wasn't the type to be kind to strangers, but he owed the woman the stuffed bra he wore.

"Teeeheee, thanks Reno." She gasped. Still laughing despite her weak legs. Reno guided her to the bed and sat her next to Rude. Rude was chuckling quietly. A thought hit him in the head, one that had plagued him since he left the womans room.

"How do you know his name?" he asked. Once again her laughter stopped. She looked down and fiddled with the strings on her robe. Reno looked questioningly at Rude and then at her. Rude just stared at her. Jasla looked pleadingly at them both, although she knew she could not get out of answering this question.

"I just do ok?!" she sounded like a whiny teenager. She unsucessfully tried to give Rude puppy dog eyes to quiet him, he still looked unsatisfied. Reno was interested now and his brain kicked into think mode, it was then he too realised something.

"And how did you get in here? We only noticed you when you were laughing at my dazzling figure. We're Turks, not many can remain undetected by us for long. For that matter, I don't think you came here just to view my Cloud antics." Jasla gave an exasperated sigh, she bounced a little on the bed then stared at him.

"I'm not going to get out of this so easily am I?" she asked. Two head shakes were answer enough. She huffed, knowing that visiting Reno would lead to this, but she just had had to know... "Fine fine fine. I'm searching for something. To help me find this..this, well thing some almighty important omnipotent guy gave me this special whoopy power. I can read minds and vanish." Two extremely confused looks where directed her way. Reno folded his arms.

"What are you looking for?" he asked simply. Jasla shrugged.

"Just some person, they're supposed to be the saviours for a new war." Reno stood up,

"A new war? Who? I don't think Reeve would put the new ShinRa at war with anyone, that guy is too nice." Rude nodded his agreement.

"no, not a company war, I don't really know much about it, the important dude told me that an abomination would threaten the world. Something more powerful than all the weapons brought together..." Jasla trailed off at the look on Reno's face. He had gone as white as a sheet. He shook his head as if to get rid of thoughts plaguing him.

"no, no, no. It cant be." He started whispering trying to convince himself that it was ok. He had heard that sentence before. "Something more powerful than all the weapons brought together." It had to be coincidence. Hojo was off his tree, this mad woman was as well. They were both lying. The fighting times were over, now was the time for New ShinRa. No fighting, no mako weapons...no Turks. Again he shook his head. This was better than before, even if he was unemployed.

He noticed Rude looking at him funny, Jasla was as well, except her face held something more. Was it hope...? Reno shook his head again, long tendrils of fiery red hair whipped across his shoulders.

"Your lying." He pointed at Jasla. Voice shaking slightly but otherwise devoid of emotion. "Your lying! You both are! It's not true, it can't be." He was getting worked up, his head began pounding furiously. He was still pointing at Jasla, she now looked slightly fearful. "Your both lying! You and that sick son of a bitch Hojo!" Rude stood up, he stepped toward Reno who was now shaking on his feet. He whirled and glared at Rude. Madness in his eyes. "They're lying." He said completely calm and then collapsed on the floor. This was the first time Reno had said who had done this to him. Rude felt a rush of anger and sympathy. Anger that the twisted professor was still alive, scum like him didn't deserve to live. Sympathy because who knew what the freak had done to Reno, everyone had heard of his crazed experimentation and Rude could only imagine how traumatizing the experience was for Reno. Rude looked at the woman still sat on the bed. She was staring at Reno, her eyes glazed and hope shone faintly in them. Rude suddenly felt a strange hatred towards her, she was obviously insane, but then... had Hojo said the same thing to Reno?

"I think you should leave." He said calmly, pulling her out of her reverie. She nodded then walked slowly to the door. She turned and grinned at Rude,

"He's the one. I can feel it. Look after him." She closed the door behind her. Rude quickly went to follow her. Her statement had seriously puzzled him. He looked down the corridor, no sign of her. Noone could move as fast as that to get away. He went back in, dismissing the crazy woman immediatley as he called the nurse button.

"...Damn woman, spoiled another of Reno's ingenius plans. I don't quite think anyone will believe us though." He picked up the thin man and placed him on the bed. A nurse quickly hurried in. She noticed the Reno wearing the red dress and raised an eyebrow at Rude, he shrugged in return. It was then she saw Reno's ashen face. She quickly called for doctors who came in faster than thought possible. They ushered Rude out of the room as they tried to help Reno.

Rude walked briskly to the pay phone. He punched in a few numbers then waited anxiously for someone to pick up. Whilst waiting his hand found the packet of cigarettes in his pocket. He looked at them for a moment then tossed them into a nearby bin. It looked like Reno would be staying here, no matter how hard he pleaded.

* * *

_Shakai: well, that didn't quite go as planned._

_Reno: I thought I was escaping today._

_Shakai: trust me, so did I._

_Reno: o well, it kinda added some sort of storyline._

_Shakai: true. But it also makes it certain that ur the main guy._

_Reno: but we already knew that _

_Shakai: yup, oh yeh guess wot, The next chapters are full of Elena, Yuffie and Vincenty goodness._

_Reno: oh goody (sarcastic)_

_Shakai: review please, I was nice and tried to write a long chapter, please repay by reviewing for me. _

_More reviews mean better chapters, something about an ultra confidence boost because people are reading this._


	12. Monster in the ditch

**Crimson Fury number 12**

_Shakai: way hayyy 12 chapters!_

_Reno: its not that much_

_Shakai: I don't care, its on its way to becoming another ace fic. Well I hope it will._

_Reno: yeh, just gotta keep gettin these chapters out, well not these kind of chapters, I'm not in this one._

_Shakai: you've had your turn, there are other people in this fic._

_Reno: but I'm the main one (sulks)_

* * *

The helicopter landed at Dio's chocobo ranch near late afternoon. Elena and Yuffie had spent the rest of the trip in silence after the conversation. Yuffie was extremely glad to be off the machine. She jumped aroun stretching her muscles and breathing the air without feeling sick. Vincent looked as unruffled as always, he viewed the ranch before heading to the nearest barn. Elena groaned, her foot had gone numb. She kicked it into the ground before looking around.

Dio had certainly made this place look nice in such a short time. It was a huge version of the chocobo farm and had about 7 paddocks. There were 4 large barns, one in each corner of his land. They were outside the smallest one where the renting chocobos stayed. Dio was waiting for them, he smiled and led them into the barn.

"so, which kinds will ya be needing?" he asked. Elena mentally viewed what the terrain was like on the way.

"Blacks I reckon, 3 of them." Dio nodded and walked to the far end on the barn, past blues and greens and the most common yellows.

"How come you don't rent out golds?" Yuffie asked. Dio turned to face her.

"I do, its just that they are so rare and hard to breed I keep them in my house with Choccy." He grinned. Choccy was obviously the chocobo which had saved him. Yuffie nodded and went to stroke the nearest black.

Vincent was closest to the door, he felt a strange presence. It wasn't off any of the chocobos. He turned and faced a yellow chocobo pen. Inside, hidden under some straw was a stray mutt. It stared at him with an intelligent gleam in its eye then growled. Vincent was positive that that was the mutt from Midgar, but that was impossible. No dog was that fast, not even racing dogs. He dismissed the idea and went to find a suitable black.

Elena picked a small black chocobo called Gravy. It seemed really tame and warked happily as she stroked and cooed over it. Vincent picked a medium chocobo big enough to hold him and another person, it was nice enough as long as Vincent fed it greens, it was named Koroi. Yuffie surveyed every single black chocobo before choosing the biggest, most fierce looking one aptly named Sauron. She tried stroking it but it snapped at her. Elena eyed the huge chocobo warily as she hugged Gravy.

"You sure you can manage a chocobo like that?" Vincent had asked.

"Of course! I'm a ninja, I can handle anything." Yuffie had replied grinning proudly at the feathery beast.

After they had purchased several greens, most of them for preventing Sauron from eating Yuffie. They were ready to set off. Vincent hopped onto Koroi and handed it another green. Elena didn't have to give her chocobo a green, it followed her everywhere and warked happily when she climbed on its saddle. Yuffie had to give her chocobo seven greens before it would let her near it. She had to give it another 3 to let her climb it. When she was in the saddle though it stopped trying to kill her and just warked annoyedly.

Vincent led the way to Mideel on Koroi with Yuffie in second and Elena and Gravy taking the rear. They rode without incident for an hour as it went dark. As they ran across the sand dunes Vincent spotted something out of the side of his eye. It looked like a black thing moving to the side of them. He turned his head to look closely but there was nothing there. He shrugged and concentrated on where he was going. A few minutes later something darted by the side of his chocobo again and he turned to look. Again there was nothing there but Sauron started warking nervously. Yuffie petted its head trying to quiet it but it had a different effect. Sauron started going crazy with fear. Vincent pulled on the reins of his chocobo to make it slow down, it complied. Elena's chocobo followed its lead and stopped running and warked nervously. Sauron was still going crazy, it jumped up and down warking madly at something in the shadows. Yuffie clung to the reins until it jumped a little too hard throwing her off.

Yuffie went flying into the shadows where Sauron was staring at. Vincent jumped off his chocobo and gave it a reassuring pat as he went to calm Sauron down. Elena also jumped off hers and ran to the shadowy place where Yuffie had been thrown. Gravy followed right behind her and Elena stroked its neck. Yuffie hadn't appeared and Elena wondered if she was ok. The shadowy place was in fact a ditch, Elena peered into the darkness softly calling Yuffie's name. There was no answer. Elena began to feel nervous, Gravy had backed away warking nervously and Vincent sounded a long way away. She slowly took a step closer to the edge of the ditch and bent forward to look in.

Two hands reached out from the darkness and wrapped around Elena's waist. She shrieked and tried to pull herself away, the opposing force was too strong though and she fell into the black ditch with another high scream.

Vincent pulled on the Sauron's reins again and threw some more greens its way. It calmed down a little but still warked madly in the direction of the shadowy ditch. Vincent paused and watched Elena walk slowly to the edge of the shadows. /It must be a hole or something/ he thought, /Nothing makes that kind of shadow/ He squinted in the dark as Elena crouched down on the edge of the shadow and leant forward slightly. Her chocobo hadn't followed her any further, it stood warking worriedly a few metres away.

He turned his attention back onto Sauron who was warking angrily because it had ran out of greens. Vincent handed a few more when he heard the scream. He whirled around in time to see Elena pulled into the ditch with another scream. Forgetting the grumpy chocobo he sprinted over to help Elena.

All she could see was darkness, it felt as if something had been placed over her eyes. There was a loud scream coming from nearby and she wanted to get away quickly. She groped blindly at her eyes, desperate to see but found nothing in the way. There was only one hand on her waist and soon she felt the other one clasping across her mouth. It muffled the loud shriek which startled Elena when she realised that it had been her.

Elena shut up and forced herself to think rationally. She was in a ditch with some evil monster holding her. She could hear it. What she imagined to be a huge slimy bulbous beast was making a horrible din. /Probably getting ready to eat me/ Elena thought hopelessly, the horrible noise increased and brought Elena out mental images showing herself being chomped on by a marlboro. She realised that she had heard the noise before, only when she had heard it, it had been...laughter? Elena's past morbid death thoughts were replaced with anger when she placed the laughter on a certain person, well, a certain **ninja**.

Yanking the hand off her waist and biting down on the hand holding her mouth, Elena grinned when she heard the pained gasp. She scrambled out of the ditch practically seething with fury and ran straight into Vincent.

"Ooomph." She said, the breath knocked out of her. Vincent grabbed her arm gently.

"You ok?" he asked softly. Elena looked up and realised exactly why the young ninja had a crush on this man. He spoke so softly, never rose his voice at anyone and his crimson eyes were deep and mysterious Someone could get lost just staring at them. Vincent shifted and let go of Elena's arm and she realised that she had been staring.

"Yeh, I'm ok." she said quietly and walked up to her chocobo which was terrified for her. It nuzzled her and warked happily that she was safe.

Vincent let her go. He watched the blonde VP hug her chocobo reassuringly, and felt distinctly uncomfortable. She been staring at him for ages lost in thought, with a look on her face which read easily as want. He shrugged and bent down into the ditch. Choking noises could be heard and he hoped that Yuffie was ok, although the scream was easily Elena's.

A hand emerged from the darkness and gripped the ledge. Yuffie's face appeared shortly after and she was crying from laughing too hard. Vincent helped her out and she wiped her face with her arm.

"Payback!" she yelled at Elena who glared in return. Vincent sighed and trudged back to Koroi. Yuffie edged a little more slowly to Sauron who was trying to eat the little grass it could find. She held her hand out and it looked puzzled at her. Yuffie pulled a gysahl green out of her pocket and placed it on the outstretched hand. Sauron warked and it sounded strangely like a happy laugh and walked toward Yuffie. She stroked its neck and jumped on its back. She pulled the reins and it walked calmly ahead to Mideel. Vincent and Elena stared amazed at how placid the chocobo was being. Yuffie turned around and yelled.

"Told you ninja's could handle everything!" Vincent shrugged and urged Koroi on whilst Elena scowled.

"We'll see ninja girl. I want some revenge!" she muttered under her breath and urged Gravy to run after the retreating figures.

* * *

_Reno: I wasn't mentioned once in that chapter!_

_Shakai: if you carry on sulking I'll pull you off the chapter blurbness and let Rude say it._

_Reno: baldy? say anything?_

_(Rude flexes)_

_Reno: right whatever, you just know that I'm the best character for this._

_Shakai: yeh yeh,_

_Rude: ...Review._

_Reno: he said something!!!_


	13. Many moons

**Crimson Fury **

_**Chapter 13!!!**_

_Shakai: whooo hooo lucky number 13!_

_Aeris: isn't 13 an unlucky number?_

_Shakai: not for me it isnt …hang on, why are you doing the before chapter blurb??_

_Aeris: because you fired Reno._

_Shakai: but, I don't like you. (clicks fingers and Sephiroth drops down from nowhere, impales her then runs off laughing.)_

_Aeris: uugh_

_Shakai: right, now where has Reno gone to…_

_Reno: Here! Okey dokey, Shakai doesn't own Final Fantasy, but I have been rehired to talk in this chapter blurbness. Am I getting paid?_

_Shakai: yes, 3 marbles for every disclaimer you say._

_Reno: whoo hoo, and christmas bonus…?_

Hojo stared at a computer screen in his laboratory. It was a bit difficult due to the fact that his eyes and face were covered in scabs and stab marks. His plan was working. Anubis had been a jackal for several days now and was successfully tracking the trio heading to Mideel. The naïve ninja was the only one who had unwittingly allowed herself to be placed with a tracking device, and since she was the one who carried most of the materia that was fine with Hojo.

He smirked as the tiny camera in Anubis' shoulder picked up everything that was happening. Hydron had been a very useful servant and had raided Professor Gast's laboratory in Icicle Inn. All the computer harware had been stolen and brought up here, along with a generator from the Inn. He had stolen from Gast's lab before, in fact that was where he had found operation Jayd. Gast and the Ancient had obviously known about the weapon yet hadnt done anything about it. Gast had been too damn cautious for his own good. Hojo pulled the yellow parchment from his coat pocket and read over it again. It was extremely old and frail, he could only read a small part of it since the other half had been folded and crusted over. Suddenly curious Hojo pulled a scalpel from nearby and carefully dissected the piece of paper.

It took him several hours. The parchment fell apart. The whole quest itself turned into a jigsaw puzzle but Hojo was a patient man. He placed every single piece gently on the table with precise care. When finished Hojo stepped back to read the writing on the paper. It looked like an enchantment or something. Hojo peered over his overly large glasses and as he read a scowl overcame his usual features. When his eyes covered the last word he threw his hands down on the table in annoyance. The gashes on his face protested and he cursed.

"Curse that stupid Turk. He hasn't seen the last of me."

Said stupid Turk was awakening in familiar surroundings yet again. He blinked once, twice. Eyes trying to adjust to the white room. He was alone. Brushing his fiery hair behind his back he sat up slowly. _What happened? _He thought. He was supposed to escape, Rude and him had got the plan sorted and then what? Reno strained to remember. _There was a woman, she was laughing at me. _Reno frowned, who was that woman? Massaging his temples Reno thought back. _Some special woman, talked about some nonsense. _His hands dropped, suddenly he remembered. _It wasn't nonsense, I had heard the words before…Hojo_. Reno threw the covers off to reveal another hospital gown, not the slinky red dress he wore before, grimacing slightly at the opinion the nurses must have of him he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. A headache pounded its way across his temples and Reno closed his eyes rubbing them. He was sick of hospitals.

Testing his legs he stood up. Swaying slightly Reno put an arm out to balance against the wall. He remained like this before he felt he could manage walking. Non of Reno's plans had worked and he was too fed up to think of another one, he wanted to be out, get better then kick Hojo's freakish scientific butt! He pushed himself off the wall and without even bothering to put any extra clothes on walked out of the room.

There weren't any nurses around so Reno shrugged and began walking down the corridor to the way out. He passed several rooms in solitude until someone exited the one in front of him. She looked funnily at Reno and he took the opportunity to look her over. A young nurse, obviously new with pretty blonde straight hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. Reno shrugged again,

"Going for a walk, sick of seeing the same walls over and over." The nurse seemed to accept his answer and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. Reno smirked, that was easy. Turning the next corridor he cursed his luck. Medical people were swarming around, there was no way he could get past any of them with any good excuse. Retracing his steps he looked for another exit. With sharp eyes he spied a FIRE EXIT sign further down the corridor. The corridor itself was a dead end so he hadnt thought to go down that way. Reno smirked as he passed the young nurse again who thought he was going back to his room.

"Short walk." She commented, Reno grunted in response. The fire exit sign loomed closer and he spotted the door.

He clucked his tongue in annoyance as he saw the alarms rigging it. He wondered how he had never been this way before, surely with all the times he had lived in this prison he would have seen it. Reno toyed with the idea of going through this door and setting off an alarm or going past the doctor infested corridor, or the dreaded option three – staying here.

/to hell with it/ he thought as he pushed the panic bar and walked out.

The first thing he noticed was the biting cold. Then he noticed that the only thing he wore was a hospital nightgown and no shoes. A loud alarm rang out causing several yells behind him, Reno forgot the cold and started tramping down a metal spiral staircase. Feet going numb with each impact to the icy steel as he thundered down. Yells of "Catch him!" and "stop" were falling on deaf ears as he concentrated on not slipping and breaking his neck.

When Reno reached the bottom he took a moment to survey his surroundings and any possible escape routes. He was on a small platform high up in Junon. A small ledge edged around the building to what he presumed would be a fire meeting point. There were no other ways and if he jumped off the platform the landing would be so far down he would either break his legs or die. Neither seemed tempting at the moment so Reno began jogging around the ledge, keeping close to the wall. _pretty stupid fire exit_ he mused whilst jogging, _I bet half the people would fall off there in a fire, Old man ShinRa didn't think it through when he made the building plans or maybe it was Reeve? _Reno made a mental note to ask Reeve that in case he needed to escape from hospital again. He could hear yells behind him and footsteps upon metal.

Reno glanced behind him, the doctors were gaining distance on him because he couldn't go at top speed because his feet were getting angry at the abuse. Instead Reno looked for a way to gain an advantage. In the distance he could see a car park with 3 motorbikes parked next to each other. Perhaps he could perform another Cloud trick. First he was a transvestite now he's stealing bikes from ShinRa. Reno shook his head smirking, he needed to be more original. Although, it would make a good escape. Decision made Reno turned his slight jogging into an all out sprint for the rest of the distance.

With a Turk's stamina he made it all the way to the bikes with a few moments before the doctors caught him with their hypodermic needles. Reaching the first one he tested to see if there were any keys..none. when he reached the second bike Reno cursed when there were no keys either. He was praying to some God out there for a bike. Apparently the gods didn't think he was evil enough to go back to that cursed place for there were keys in the bike. He hitched a leg over it and hopped onto the seat. Turning the ignition he turned and grinned at the inclosing doctors. Pulling the accelerator he sped off down the road, the hospital gown couldn't withstand the wind and flew behind him, effectively mooning all behind him. Reno grinned as the wind blew his hair out of his face, freedom felt good. It also felt cold on his behind, with a smirk Reno looked over his shoulder and yelled.

"Ladies and gents! Doctor Redbutt has left the building!"

_Reno: Yay I left the hospital!_

_Shakai: I apologise for any plot holes, I forgot whether Junon was destroyed and I don't know how to drive motorbikes._

_Reno: I'm freeeee (dances in a circle)_

_Shakai: dear lord, what have I done!_

_Reno: I'm free I'm free!_

_Rude: free us all from your insanity! Please!_

_Reno: …_

_Shakai: review!_


	14. discover the subcon

**Crimson Fury chapter 14**

_Reno: whoo hoo, we're back on track!_

_Shakai: we were never on track, I just wrote on the spur of the moment._

_Reno: but now you know whats going to happen for the next 4 chapters!_

_Shakai: yup, its amazing how together I think It came, just going to havta see how it turns out._

_Reno: make your chapters longer though_

_Shakai: say my disclaimer then_

_Reno: Shakai doesn't own Final fant, or even me for that matter. hee hee I own her!_

_Shakai: NO MINCE PIES FOR A WEEK!_

_Reno: …just get on with it._

_Sephiroth: Sorry about the delay for this chapter._

_Shakai: OO_

_Reno: OO_

* * *

Elena pondered for hours how she could claim revenge on the sneaky little ninja after the stunt she pulled earlier. The pranks and the warring had gone on for about a day now. To get Yuffie back after the first incident Elena had dipped Yuffie's rations into some nearby swamp water when they weren't looking. She almost cracked her sides laughing at Yuffie's disgusted expression when dinner time came around. Yuffie had rebounded with a gag of her own though, during their continuas riding she had thrown some bandersnatch feaces at Gravy, causing it to freak out and throw Elena off. The pranks had since continued all through the day and night.

Elena was surprised that Vincent hadnt stopped their immature fighting a long time ago. Sooner or later one of them would go over the top and do something extremely drastic. If Reno was here the over the top prank would definitely have been a sooner. Elena suddenly decided that someone would have to stop with all the pranks. She didn't want it to go too far and someone would get hurt, usually the one getting hurt would be her. Although, Yuffie did need paying back for the latest trick invovling worms in her shoes. Elena grimaced at the feeling it had left her, yes, she would get Yuffie back but then she would stop with the pranks.

The only thing now was how to get Yuffie back? Elena didn't like the idea of messing with Sauron to get at the younger woman because frankly, the big black chocobo scared her a little. Yuffie was riding in front and Elena watched her for a while wondering how on earth she managed to ride the temperamental bird. A quick flash of yellow in Yuffies pocket caught Elena's eye. It looked like a command materia. Elena focused her thoughts on the materia and a glimpse of manipulate entered her brain. /ahah/ she thought/that's how Yuffie is doing it./

With the newfound knowledge on how Yuffie was controlling Sauron Elena began forming a new plan in her head. She would mess with Yuffie's chocobo a tiny bit. First though she would need to get that materia off the theif…

* * *

It had been several days since Tseng had been brought to the old woman but now was she starting to realise how horrible life is. How mean fate can be, just how terrifying the truth was. Stane wasn't coming back. 

Alice had waited for ages. She was prepared to wait forever for her love to return, her husband of 50 years, the man she felt life was incomplete without. She wanted to follow him, she _needed_ to follow him. How she longed for the sweet bliss of the lifestream and to be reunited with her soul mate. Only one thing though kept her from taking a hobbled leap into the pooling lifestream and joining Stane. The injured man who had amazingly survived the lifestream needed her help and she would be damned if she was selfish enough to leave him.

Tseng was recovering slightly. He was still unconscious most of the time but the gaping wound in his side was gradually healing over. Sometimes he would even wake up though he was still very disoriented. Alice made sure she stayed by his side as much as she could. Kai was even helping slightly, he had delegated some younger people to bring Alice food when news had spread that Stane wasn't coming home.

Tseng had been awake when Alice heard the news. Well, awake is too strong a word for his level of consciousness, he had barely registered anything. Not the anguished sobs, or why his side burned with a passion or even why the whole surrounding smelled of rubbish. Just opened his eyes and stared. Alice thought he was dead as well, by the way his eyes glassed over.

Kai had yelled, angrier than Alice had ever seen him when he thought Tseng was no longer with the living. It seemed that Reeve had finally taken heed of his phonecalls and sent someone to investigate the comatose Turk. They would be in Mideel in a few days time and Kai wanted the Turk to be as fit as possible so he could convince the Shinra representatives to take him with them.

* * *

Tseng was floating. He was surrounded by an inky blackness that seemed to absorb everything. He looked down, he had no arms, legs or any other body part, in fact, he didn't have a body at all. Strangely enough he didn't seem fazed by this discovery. 

With bodiless eyes he surveyed his surroundings. In the distance to his left was a slight puddle of colour. As he fixed his gaze on it it became clearer.

The puddle of colour began to take a shape, it looked human. As it drew closer to Tseng he noted that it was a human. They were wearing pink. When Tseng realised who it was coming closer to him, he gasped with no mouth. Aeris.

She looked exactly the same as she had when he saw her last. Same pink dress and jacket. Same hair style with a pink ribbon. The same glowing daunting eyes, pooling green orbs that stared straight through him. As if she could see inside, if there was anything to see, he was bodiless. Her face was smooth with no bags under her eyes from weariness and stress. She looked perfect. Tseng's vision watched her as the Cetra drew closer, when she was barely a metre away did she speak.

"Oh, Tseng, its nice to see you." Ever the nice smiling innocent girl. Tseng tried to talk back but he had no mouth, how did Aeris even know it was him? How did she recognise him from a pair of floating eyes. Aeris smiled, she stepped close to him on the solid black and touched what should have been Tseng's shoulder.

When her hand moved away he found his shoulder there. In fact most of his body was appearing. Tseng flexed his arms a little then looked back at Aeris.

"Where am I?" he asked. The young woman began giggling. Tseng raised one eyebrow, and Aeris pulled him into a hug.

"That is the most clichéd thing anyone could ever say when they find themselves in a black oblivion." She giggled. Tseng rolled his eyes,

"Theres a reason why its clichéd." He replied, "because that is what everyone wants to know when they arrive in a black oblivion, so, where am i?" Aeris stepped back out of the embrace. Her face was slightly serious.

"This is your subconscious. When Sephiroth wounded you he wounded more than your physical side, but mentally as well. You are not stable enough to return to consciousness, but stable enough to try." She said. Tseng looked puzzled.

"This? This is my subconscious?" Aeris let out a small smile.

"Not very interesting is it, what did you think your subconscious would be like?"

Well, a bit more lively than this." Tseng replied. This time Aeris let the smile grow,

"That's because this isn't all of your mind, its just an eeency teency bit of it, come on. I'll show you." She took Tsengs hand and ran off, Tseng stumbling after her.

* * *

_Shakai: and that's this chapter._

_Reno: hang on, according to this summary you were supposed to have Tseng wake up and meet Elena and that, the subconscious bit didn't even have a mention in it._

_Shakai: I know, but I thought I had better update and the subconsciousness wanted writing._

_Reno: but why Aeris? You hate Aeris!_

_Shakai: I know, but I didn't know who else to have, Rufus isnt exactly going to be a good tour guide of your mind is he?_

_Reno: true, he'd probably blow it up._

_Rufus: (pulls out shotgun and points at Reno's temple.)_

_Reno: fine fine! I'll be nice! Just get that boom stick out my face._

_Rufus: review. (waves shotgun threateningly)_


	15. Tseng's story

**Crimson Fury Chapter 15**

_Shakai: ok, so maybe that chapter got out of hand, I'm just going to have to make this a longer one that explains everything._

_Reno: you will even be able to fit some of me into it._

_Shakai: sorry Ren, you'll get your part soon. Maybe next chapter ok?_

_Reno: fine! But remember My EMR is alllwwwayyys watching._

_Yuffie: kool! Your weapon is a camera, all mine can do is turn the TV channel over._

_Reno: uum, yeh. Shakai doesn't own the usual things like squaresoft, christmas, yno._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wutai. His Birth town. Tseng had always hated coming here after he had been instated into the Turks. His family treated him as a traitor and even went to the extremes of forbidding him to remain living in Wutai. That is what the dot on his head stood for. Exile.

Tseng pulled back slightly out of Aeris' reach. She turned and gave him a confused look. He pointed to the dot on his forehead and Aeris began to laugh again.

"Don't be so silly, they cant see you. These are your memories." She told him. Tseng recoiled.

"Any memories I have of here I don't want to see." He stated. Aeris crossed her arms.

"well," she said. "If you dont want to stay in that wonderful place." She pointed to the abyss behind them. "then you can at least look. I'll be here." She added. Tseng reluctantly let himself be dragged into his Birthtown.

It was as he remembered it as a child. He had been there since but it had changed when he was exiled. Peacocks jittered around and children played. The pagoda's were still brightly painted and the noises of the brooks were musical. People wore kimonos back then, not the silly modernised fashions. And they still prayed and worshiped the rightful lords.

Aeris led Tseng through the magical village to the one house he had never dared near for quite some time. His own. He watched as the door slid open and two young children ran outside, giggling and playing. Tseng recognised the smaller child to be himself and the older girl to be his sister.

They both had jet black hair which didn't let one strand out of place, back then Tseng tied his hair up in the traditional bun. He wanted to be a ninja like the great Lord Godo and his men. His sister Zoe also wanted to be a ninja and they would play together at hiding and creeping all day long.

_The young Tseng and Zoe both laughed and jumped at each other. Practising martial arts. Zoe grinned as she successfully knocked Tseng to the ground and pinned him._

_"Ha, I win again brother. You are improving though, soon you might be able to pin me down!" Zoe said to her struggling brother. Tseng laughed as well._

_"There is more chance of you taking down mighty Godo sister, and we all know that that is impossible." He managed to squirm from his sisters grasp and they began sparring again. _

Tseng looked sternly at Aeris.

"Is there any reason why I need to see this?" he asked. Aeris nodded her head.

"That girl, your sister. Where is she now?" Tseng sighed and looked at the ground.

"She is the reason why I joined ShinRa, though it is my fault in the first place for everything." He replied. He lifted his head as his feet suddenly found themselves at the top of Da Chao. His body soon after. Tseng watched mournfully as a scene that changed his entire life acted out in front of him.

_"You cannot beat me to the top!" Tseng yelled, his nimble feet guiding him along the rocks and crevices. Zoe had slightly more trouble as now she was quite tall and lanky._

_"Just you watch..brother! I shall get there… before you." She gasped between breaths as she stumbled up the mountain. Tseng threw his head back and laughed at his older sister. _

_"You could never be a ninja with grace and poise like that! In fact, I could probably take you!" he announced with a smug grin. Zoe growled. Her eyes showed anger and sadness, she knew she couldn't be a ninja anymore. She didn't have the body for it. Tseng on the other hand, he could perform the greatest tricks with ease and skill. He was very talented. But how dare he mock her!_

_Zoe raced to the top and somehow managed to beat Tseng, her legs and arms were scraped and cut but she was determined to prove she was as able. Tseng himself sauntered up a few minutes later, completely at ease. He stretched at the peak of Da Chao and sighed._

_"Its beautiful isnt it." He told his sister. She followed his gaze to the amazing town below and nodded. It was beautiful indeed, the way the sun reflected off the rivers with a magical glow. How It turned the ground a reddy brown colour that matched the Autumn leaves. _

_Zoe turned to face her brother. _

_"I challenge you to a sparring match." She announced, Tseng raised one eyebrow, he never sparred with Zoe anymore, not now he had a tutor and other friends. A challenge was a challenge though, and he would be damned if he backed away. _

_"Sure thing sister, when we get to the bottom." Tseng replied as he stared at the horizon. Zoe stamped her foot._

_"Leviathan dammit brother! I challenge you right here right now! Accept or decline! If you refuse though I shall tell Master Lei that you lack courage." she told him firmly. Tseng turned and looked deep into his sisters eyes, he saw determination, anger and jealousy. _

_"Very well sister, but I won't go easy on you." He grinned and spread his legs into a fighting stance. Zoe did the same except hers was dated and there were many flaws in it. Contrary to his word though Tseng was not about to go full out against his sister, he had the proper training and skill whilst she did not. Besides, it was extremely dangerous up here._

_Zoe attacked first, while Tseng was thinking about the terrain. She dodged in with a punch to the gut as Tseng whipped his arm around and blocked it. Zoe expected that and quickly jumped forward kicking Tseng in the knee cap which shattered. Tseng leapt up and kicked Zoe in the shoulder but she grabbed his foot and twisted it round. Tseng lashed out with his other foot striking her in the face. _

_She yowled and dropped his ankle and sat down on the ground with her face in her hands. Tseng immediatley dropped his stance and went to comfort her, fearing he had hurt his sister. He crouched down near her as she whipped her hand out and punched him in the jaw knocking him backwards. With lightning reflexes Tseng jabbed out with his foot again into Zoe's stomach. It caused her to fall back winded. Only, there was nothing for her to fall back on. Nothing but air. _

_Zoe screamed as she felt the ground slip away from her and she desperately grabbed for something to hold on to. Her hand found Tsengs who was leaning precariously off the edge, his whole body straining to keep them up._

_"I'm sorry…Brother." Zoe whispered as she felt her grip slackening. Tseng gritted his teeth and plunged his other arm out to grip hers. Zoe looked up and saw the sweat pouring off her brothers face, he smiled at her between gritted teeth._

_"Don't worry Zo, we can get through this!" He said, Zoe closed her eyes and scrambled for a foothold in the rock. She heard a few cracks and felt rather than saw the edge of the cliff give way. She screamed as rocks cascaded upon her falling body. There was another yell and she noticed her hand still tightly clasped in Tsengs, he was falling too. Zoe looked up as a small boulder collided with her head and she and Tseng landed, 50 feet down. To the solid rock below. _

Tseng hung his head. He could feel Aeris's soft touch on his shoulder.

"It was my fault." He sighed. "I never should have fought her, I knew that I was the better fighter." Aeris was overcome with the emotion in Tsengs voice. He was always so calm, so strong. How could he have lived life with his family thinking he killed his sister. With **himself** thinking that he killed his sister. She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Tseng. It must have been horrible." She murmured into his back. Tseng pulled away. His eyes were glistening slightly and Aeris saw he was crying. Crying on the inside.

"Horrible…That's just the beginning though, my hands are so tainted with innocent blood. All for that bastard ShinRa." Tseng was shuddering with self hate and guilt. Aeris would have given anything to not continue but for Tseng to awaken she knew they had to. Taking his hand in her own she led him off Da Chao and out of Wutai. Tseng looked on in wonder as he soared a few inches off the ground with lightning speed. It made him feel ill watching the grass whoosh past below his feet. Looking up he saw the monstrous city of Midgar loom closer. They were headed there.

_The toxic fumes and sludge were the first thing he remembered of the industrial city. He remembered coughing and spluttering whilst his superior laughed._

_"Not like your fresh Wutain oxygen is it?" He had sneered. Knowing very well that Tseng could not have backed out. Tseng sighed and walked forward, knowing already that he would absolutely hate it here._

Tseng wished he had. Becoming a Turk was possibly the worst mistake he could ever make. It wasn't though, his worst mistake was making other people Turks knowing full well it would destroy their lives.

"_I am Tseng. Head of the Turks. If you sign up you shall be under my rule." Tseng looked very strong and calm at the ShinRa recruiting centre as he made his speech. "Turks are very important in ShinRa. We specialise in recruiting like you see me now, seeking out threats to the president and bodyguarding. They are our prime objectives although we can do a lot of stealth and police work. If you join you will be trained in all arts of combat and stealth, paid very highly and have the opportunity to travel all around the world." Tseng looked around at the awed men and women in front of him. He knew most of them would not make it into Turk training and probably non of them would ever make it into a Turk but he was required to visit these centres once a month. Tseng was thankful that not many made it into Turkdom. That way they wouldn't ruin their lives like he had._

_A scrawny lad sneered at Tseng. He had bright red hair which hung down to his shoulders in spikes and knots. He was dressed in the usual slum rags with a pale face and two twin scars that embellished each cheek under an eye._

_"Turks are overpaid bastards. ShinRa's right hand men to do his dirty work. Don't make them sound noble and clean. All of us here have seen the shit they do." The lad grinned as his friends slapped him a high five for daring to speak to a Turk like that. Tseng smiled._

_"If you think so low of the Turks, boy, why are you here?" The red head shrugged and grinned again._

_"Because of the pay check you must get at the end of the month. Anyone would have to be insane to not try for that." It was that moment, that excact second in time when Reno had finished his statement that Tseng knew he was going to make it. He had smiled on the inside but on the inside screamed at them all to not take the test. Don't kill their futures! Don't become a weapon! Don't make the same mistake as he._

Tseng shook his head again. That first meeting with Reno had haunted him. Especially after the sector seven mission where Reno was torn apart emotionally. Tseng could have prevented that, could have spared Reno his fate by revealing the truth.

Aeris watched the scene play out in front of her. Why was this so important to Tseng? She knew Reno was important in his life, the red head was practically a son. Rude his brother and Elena his girlfriend. One happy Turk family. Where they happy though? Maybe this scene had deeper meanings that would be explained further on. Aeris was feeling impatient though, and plus it was her job to help Tseng discover himself.

What is that about?" She asked innocently. Tseng was shaken out of his thoughts, he averted his eyes from the recruiting centre and onto the Ancient.

It was when Reno joined the Turks." He stated, Aeris slapped her head.

I saw that, but what was it about? Why is it so important to you?!" she asked with more fervor. For some reason it annoyed Tseng.

It's non of your business! Why am I even here anyway? And for that matter why are you?!" Aeris shifted her feet, she gazed into the oblivion that followed them. It seemed endless, yet she knew how to navigate it. It was her job to.

Ok, I'm your guide." She finally replied. Tseng registered a confused look on his own face but didn't bother trying to clear it.

My…guide?" he asked, Aeris nodded.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier. There is a barrier preventing you from returning to conscious, it happens to a lot of people so don't worry. You need to find a way to break the barrier and these memories are the key. Your brain created me out of your other memories to help you along. We are supposed to understand these memories or something like that. So we have to help each other along. Comprende?" Aeris explained to Tseng. He folded his arms for a moment and looked contemplative.

"So you're not really Aeris?" he asked after a while. Aeris shook her head. Tseng nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so these memories of mine, we have to understand why they are linked and how to break the barrier." Aeris grinned.

"Exactly! Now, what was that one with Reno about? Tell me everything, like your thoughts and stuff, I think they matter a lot." Tseng nodded his head and lowered his head.

"I didn't want him to join."

"You didn't like him? I don't really blame you, seems kind of arrogant." Aeris butted in. Tseng waved her comment away.

"No, I didn't want any of them to join. Signing up to ShinRa was the worst mistake I ever made. I didn't want anyone else to do the same." He told her. Aeris grinned.

"Right, gotcha! So, why did you sign up for ShinRa in the first place?" she asked, trying to delve into everything.

"That was the first memory. Zoe died from that fall. It was my fault though, I could have saved her. I should have." His head sank even lower. Aeris made a hmm sound.

"How did you survive?" Tseng looked up sharply.

"I-I, cant remember. I just know I woke up in a bed with my father asking what happened. He never explained how we were found."

"You were exiled soon after. Why though? It wasn't your fault." Aeris was really getting into the interrogating.

"I explained to my parents about kicking Zoe off the mountain when she challenged me to spar. They said it was my fault as well. Mistakes are well punished in Wutai. I was branded with this dot the next day and given one week to get out of Wutai." Aeris put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"That's so…so Mean! Noone can do that to their children, it wasn't your fault, you know it wasn't!" Aeris grabbed Tseng by the shoulders and stared into his dark eyes. They were shimmering again but this time one single clear tear escaped and rolled gently down his pale skin. Aeris couldn't believe how strict and horrible the people at Wutai were. She wanted to hold him for ever but she knew that the only way to heal emotion wounds was to open them and let the blood pour. "What did you do then?" she continued timidly. Tseng lifted his eyes to the black sky.

"I grabbed my katana and left my home. Walked straight out of Wutai determined not to look back. Managed to survive off berries for a while. I knew I couldn't last forever though, I needed clothes, proper food. Anything. That day 3 men passed by my cave in the cliffs, they wore proper suits and carried rucksacks on their backs. I knew there was food in there and in my half starved mind I tried to attack them. The man I tried to steal from was called Vincent Valentine. He was leader of the Turks back then. He must have been impressed or maybe took pity on me because of my exile because he took me in. Said I could be a Turk if I trained long and hard. I was still only very young so I agreed. He took me to Midgar with the two other men and left me with other Turk candidates. I never saw that man after that. Good job too, I hate him for not leaving me. Any fate would have been better than a Turk." Tseng finished his story with a sigh. Aeris stood and thought about his story for a long time. Tseng thought she had gone to sleep with her eyes open until she leapt into the air with a cry of joy.

"Tseng I think I know it! I think I know what the barrier is!" she yelled. Tseng studied her with an eyebrow raised.

"You do?"

"Yes yes! Oh thank you, I know it!" Aeris cried.

"Go on then. What is it?" Aeris composed herself and took a deep breath.

"I think the reason you have this barrier is because you don't want to return to being a Turk. You are afraid of the mistakes you have made or are going to make. You hate being the Wutain outcast for reasons that wernt your fault. You don't want to face Reno,Rude and Elena because of what they are and why they are. You hate being a Turk!" Aeris had started jumping up and down again. Tseng looked at her astounded. "We can try and break the barrier if you want now!" She continued. Tseng stared at the recruit centre where they still stood.

"Don't we need to see anymore memories?" Tseng asked, unsure if Aeris had the right answer.

"I don't think we need to. Would you honestly want to though?" she replied. Tseng smiled slightly, the first since he had been in this awful place.

"Your right, come on then." He said grabbing Aeris' hand as she took them to the barrier.

It was a door. A white wooden door that had no significant or unusual markings on it. It was a plain white door. Why was Tseng afraid to walk through it though. Aeris gripped his hand.

"You can do it!" she told him reassuringly.

"Come with me." He asked. Aeris shook her head.

"I can't, you must do it alone, I guess this is goodbye. See you when you die." She leant up and kissed him on the lips. No passion involved, just a gentle touch which spurred him. Aeris winked and pushed him towards the door. Tseng breathed out and turned the knob and pushed…

He was alone. It was just like before Aeris had joined him in the oblivion except he had a body. Not knowing what to do Tseng turned around to find Aeris through the door but he couldn't see one. The door was gone. Tseng began to feel unsure of himself, maybe Aeris was wrong. Then what would he do? What was he going to do anyway? The warm feeling on his lips came back to him and Tseng shook his head as if to rid negative thoughts. He began to walk.

A few minutes of walking began to show something in the distance. Tseng headed to it, picking up the pace by jogging. When it began to take human shape Tseng jogged faster, perhaps it was Aeris again, she might have found a way in to help him. This person wore blue though. Not pink. Tseng saw who it was and he stopped moving completely.

"Vincent." He spoke to the figure. Vincent acknoledged his arrival with a nod. Tseng stepped closer. "Are you here to help me find the barrier?" he asked the old Turk. Vincent sneered.

"No." was all he answered.

"Why are you here then?" Tseng asked. Vincent laughed. It was a heartless laugh, worthy of a Turk.

"Don't you understand?" and then Tseng understood.

"You're the barrier." He got a nod as an answer. "So, now what am I supposed to do?" He asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Vincent smirked then sauntered forward.

"Well. Behind me is a gun. To 'break' me you have to use the gun." Vincent explained slowly. Tseng nodded, his eyes darting to the shotgun floating a couple metres away from him. Vincent continued speaking and Tseng dragged himself to listen. "Of course, it isnt as easy as you taking the gun and killing me. You see, I like being here so I wont let you reach that gun." Tseng stepped slowly to the side. He had suspected it wouldn't be as easy as that. Vincent smirked. "I can guarantee it wont be as easy as you killing your sister." Tseng growled and continued stepping to the left of Vincent.

Vincent dived forward with a kick which Tseng easily manouvered, he returned with a punch to the older Turks gut. Vincent grunted,he launched himself forward with a flurry of punches that Tseng was hard pressed to defend. It drove him backwards away from the shotgun. Tseng knew what Vincent was trying to do and he had to stop him, Tseng dropped to the floor and sweeped Vincents legs out from underneath him. Vincent fell to the floor but there was no floor in this black oblivion. He dropped down untill his face was level with Tsengs shoes. Tseng booted Vincent in the nose and ran towards the weapon. He couldn't see the hand reach out and pull his leg out from under him. Tseng fell hard on his knees. Some how it was solid for him yet Vincent could move to any level. Tseng groaned and jumped to his feet desperate to get to the gun but there was still a hand on his leg.

"Are you going to let me fall? Like Zoe? Kill me." Vincent jeered. Tseng knew that Vincent was trying to unbalance him, to make him lose his concentration. It was working. Tseng kicked out and darted for the weapon again. Some punched him in the head and Tseng swayed on his moving feet. He turned to retaliate when he saw the person behind him. Red hair, twin scars, crumpled suit. Reno.

"You destroyed my life! Why Tseng? Why?! You could have told the truth, that way me and Rude and Lena wouldn't be in this mess. Trying to fight AVALANCHE for you. I could have had a real life." Reno was crying. Tseng moved to embrace the man he felt so guilty for but a strong punch hit him in the stomach. Winded Tseng bent over trying to catch his breath. Looming over him now wasn't Reno. No. It was that Valentine. That bastard! Tseng struggled to his feet. Now he was pissed.

With a roar of fury he headbutted Vincent in the face, adding more damage to what his boot had done. Vincent held his head while Tseng kicked his feet out and performed an aerial kick whilst Vincent fell.

This time he hit solid black ground with an oomph and Tseng took off for the gun with god given speed.

He heard Vincent recovering behind him, but he was focused on reaching the gun. Calloused fingers curved around the cold wooden handle of the shotgun. With a cry of triumph he turned to face the barrier. Where Vincent had been left to regain his feet stood an brown haired girl wearing a pink dress and army boots. Tseng almost cried in frustration. He couldn't shoot Aeris! She stepped towards him.

"Tseng. Do you remember when sector 7 fell? Where you kidnapped me and slapped me. Do you remember telling Reno to push the button and then leaving him to fight AVALANCHE, do you remember the state he was in afterwards. That was your fault you know. You did that to him, you killed Zoe, you mistreated me. I loved you like a father Tseng, but all you can do is kill. Kill and destroy futures. Tseng. Do you remember me?" Aeris had been growing closer with ever sentence. Her eyes were locked with Tsengs in a magnetic gaze. Neither could break it. With her last word Aeris was a few feet away from Tseng. She leapt at him transforming back into Vincent Valentine. With a yell Tseng pointed the barrel and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through Vincents forehead. He dropped to the ground and decomposed so rapidly he was dust within minutes. Tseng dropped the gun.

"I don't need some scum bag telling me what I did was wrong. That's why I need to go back. I can't apologise to Zoe but I might be able to fix things with Reno and the rest of my Turks." Tseng turned around and saw another door. It was white and ordinary just like the last one. Without fear or doubt Tseng pushed open the door and strode through.

Images of his life flashed past his eyes, finally resting on a flower girl who waved and shouted "I knew you could do it" then he was thrust into a light. So bright it hurt to open his eyes. He heard a shocked gasp and pulled his eyelids back to reveal a blonde Turk whose eyes couldn't be any wider if someone pulled them back with tweezers.

"Tseng. Your alive!"

_Reno: now that, was a chapter_

_Shakai: tell me about it, I havent moved off this chair in a while_

_Reno: you all better review_

_Shakai: OI!_

_Reno: you all better review please?_

_Shakai: try again_

_Reno: humph. Please can you review the chapter because Shakai will give you a cookie_

_Shakai: but I don't have any cookies_

_Muffin man: That's why I'm here. _

_Shakai: o, ok. you can have cookies if you want, or giant world dominating gingerbread men if you fancy._

_Reno: can I have a donut?_


	16. Sauron made a great dancer in his time

_**Crimson Fury Chapter 16**_

_Reno: wahayy new chapter_

_Tseng: yes_

_Reno: what are you doing here?_

_Tseng: I'm alive remember_

_Reno: maybe you were at the end of the last chapter but we'v yet to get there_

_Tseng: o ok. you give me a bell when im back._

_Reno: umm, shouldn't you be asking Quasimodo for that, all I have is an EMR_

_Tseng: (Falls down anime style) Shakai doesn't own stuff._

_

* * *

_

Elena waited until it was night-time before she made her move. They had three separate tents set up since Yuffie and Elena obviously didn't trust the other, and Vincent could hardly share his with them. Elena liked having her own tent, more privacy although it was going to be difficult to steal Yuffie's manipulate materia.

Elena looked at her watch 11:50. She was sure her companions would be asleep by now. The crackling fire could be heard outside but that was all she could hear. Silently unzipping her tent flap Elena slipped out wearing her white shirt and some shorts. The fire gave minimal light and as she creeped around to the front of Yuffies tent a voice disturbed the silence and her concentration.

"What are you doing?" No suspicion or annoyance held into Vincents tone, merely boredom and slight amusement. Elena stood up sharply with her hands behind her back. Looking totally guilty.

"I, erm…I, Cant tell ya." She stuttered. Vincent nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Just make sure noone gets hurt. Ok?" he said as he stood up from next to the fire. 'How had I missed him?' Elena thought to herself as she watched the caped gunslinger retreat to his tent. He stopped and turned to her.

"Next time be aware of your surroundings, anyone could have been there. Rule three of the Turks." He added as an afterthought. He climbed into his tent and Elena wondered briefly what Vincent wore to bed, She had only ever seen him wearing the full Vincenty uniform. Shaking her head of those thoughts Elena creeped softly to Yuffies tent. She could hear light snores from inside which meant Yuffie was already asleep. Elena painfully pulled down the zip as if the slight noise would wake Yuffie up. When it was down Elena cautiously dipped her head inside.

It was really dark. Having grown accustomed to the fire light Elena waited a moment before everything became slightly clearer. Yuffie was curled up in the far right corner with her sleeping bag huddled close to her chin. Her bags and clothes were next to the entrance thankfully which meant Elena didn't have to reach far to find the materia. She pulled Yuffie's rucksack closer to her eyes so she could see what was inside: A hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, spare changes of underwear, several spare shurikens, spare shorts and T shirt. No materia though. Elena scowled, where was it. A cream pair of shorts caught her eye in the dark tent. Yuffie's shorts! They were nearer to the other side of the tent so Elena would have to climb in further than she had hoped.

Inch by painful inch she pulled herself in. She knew she had to be good at this stealth jig but that was Reno's expertise. He always beat her at everything, Good looks, charisma, fighting skills, quicker, stealthier, more likeable. Yuffie grunted in her sleep and Elena stopped moving. For one moment she wished her heart would stop beating in case Yuffie heard it. Thankfully Yuffie turned over and continued snoring. Elena mentally smacked herself for not concentrating enough.

The shorts were within reaching distance and Elena stretched to grab them. Pulling them safely to her. She plunged one hand into a pocket and felt around for some materia orbs. She pulled out loads and wondered how on Earth Yuffie could walk with them things in her pocket. It was too dark to see what materia they were so Elena pulled herself out the tent and examined them by the fire. There was a mastered cure, the others a Bahamut zero summon and a normal Bahamut summon and the last was the Manipulate! Elena cheered silently then pocketed it. She went back to Yuffie's tent and put the others back into Yuffie's shorts and tossed them lightly further into the tent. She carefully zipped it back up and began walking back to her own tent.

Elena had learned some things in her time of being a Turk though, and that was sensing hostile presence. A sudden quirk in Elena's senses alerted her to a dark corner of their makeshift camp. She whirled around to see what it was and located two fiery red eyes glaring at her from some trees near Vincents tent. Elena stood stock still in fear. It could be a bandersnatch which was harmless if you had your weapons. Elena's were in her tent. Cursing herself for being weaponless, Another broken Turk rule. She stared at the eyes as if mesmerized, then suddenly remembering the whole purpose of her nightly mission she pulled out the materia from her pocket.

Elena held the materia in her palm tightly, feeling it warm up to her skin. She whispered Manipulate and thrust her hand out to the creature. The eyes widened slightly but it just growled and skulked away. Elena stared at the orb in her palm. It was a mastered manipulate, it could definitely handle a single bandersnatch. 'Unless it wasn't a Bandersnatch.' Elena shuddered at the thought of how powerful it might have been and ran back to her tent, hugging her gun to her all night.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny with no clouds in the sky, exactly how a young child would draw a scene in play school. Yuffie woke her companions up bright and early obviously in a nauseously cheery mood. 

"Wakey wakey! Leeeena cmon!" She yelled into Elena's tent. Aforesaid blonde grunted and pulled a pillow over her head. She hadnt slept at all well last night, she dozed fitfully wondering what that creature was and if it attacked again. Yuffie's morning cheer was not welcomed.

"Go 'way Yuff, 'm tired." Elena yawned under her pillow. Yuffie unzipped the tent and grabbed Elena's ankle. Elena tried to shake her off but it was a halfhearted attempt since she was still half asleep. Yuffie dragged Elena's ankle out the tent and onto the mud, of course the rest of Elena followed with blanket and pillow. Elena was dumped unceremoniously on the mud whilst Yuffie walked off to wake Vincent.

She came back after successfully waking Vincent up to find Elena stationary on the floor where she had been left. Yuffie peered at her face and laughed when she found Elena asleep. Vincent walked out of his tent fully dressed and chuckled at the sight of the snoozing Turk. He motioned to Yuffie and then at the bucket of water used for dousing the fire. Yuffie grinned and then ran to pick it up.

Elena was having a short dream, Tseng was in it. He didn't look dead either, he was talking to that Ancient that AVALANCHE fawned over. Suddenly he spotted her and waved, Elena waved back uncertainly and watched cautiously as Tseng approached with a bucket of water.

_What's that for? _She asked, Tseng only smiled and threw it at her.

Yuffie fell over backwards in hysterics at the sight off a dripping half asleep Turk who was yelling at Tseng about throwing water at her. Elena stopped yelling and rubbed her eyes, Tseng wasn't here. He was dead, he couldn't have thrown water on her but Yuffie could. The Wutain ninja rolling around laughing with a bucket in her hand was enough proof. Elena leapt up and dived at Yuffie.

Yuffie yelped when she saw the soaking blonde dive at her but it was too late to do anything. Elena wrapped her in a hug soaking Yuffie's clothes through as well. Vincent chuckled catching the two women's attention, they nodded at each other then ran for him with arms outstretched trying to get him wet also. Vincent laughed then jumped out of the way.

"I think you should get dry and dressed if we are to make the schedule for Mideel. If we hasten we can reach there by tonight." He said trying to stop the two from trying to get him wet. Elena nodded and walked back to her tent, she wasn't angry really, she was…content. This kind of playing around she had never experienced for a long time, Reno fooled around in that aspect but it was usually with Elena as the joke. Rude just never fooled around at all.

Elena quickly changed into her other clothes, she wasn't too bothered about being wet, the sun would soon dry her. She plucked the manipulate from out of her bag and dropped it into a pocket then began packing. Yuffie and Vincent were doing the same.

Within ten minutes they were done. Elena, Yuffie and Vincent headed over to their chocobos which were left grazing a small distance away. Elena stroked Gravy who warked welcomingly. Vincent fed Koroi a few greens and then jumped on. Elena watched amusedly as Yuffie began searching her pockets for a missing item. Sauron was looking dangerously at her so Elena pulled out the manipulate and aimed it subtly at Sauron,

"Obey the dark haired one," she whispered. "oh, and be nice." Elena was very pleased with the results. Sauron warked happily at Yuffie and went to nuzzle. Yuffie was obviously shocked and stopped searching, she stroked Sauron then laughed nervously when he bent down to help her mount. Elena grinned at Vincent whose observative eyes had worked out what had happened. He shrugged then nudged his chocobo to begin jogging. Elena climbed onto Gravy and motioned to follow Koroi and Yuffie was heard telling Sauron nicely if he could walk.

A few hours and a well behaved chocobo later Elena decided to put her plan into action. Pulling out the materia orb she felt it warm onto her palm, she aimed it at Sauron who was in front of her now since Yuffie hated being at the back. Elena whispered a crazy idea onto the orb.

"Stop walking, start tap dancing but make sure the dark haired girl doesn't fall off." She placed the orb back into her pocket and watched amusedly as Sauron stopped walking.

"Sauron move!" Yuffie commanded, now at ease with her chocobo. This caught Vincents attention and he turned to see what was happening with a calculating look on his face. Elena waited until he looked at her then winked, Vincent relaxed a bit.. Sauron was still ignoring Yuffie. His head began moving round and round and his feet began dancing a jig. Yuffie opened her eyes wide at the strange chocobo. It's steps got more complicated and Yuffie struggled to hold on. For Elena and Vincent though, the sight was hilarious. Elena almost fell off her chocobo herself she was laughing so much and Vincent was chuckling again slightly.

Finally Sauron stopped his tap dance and Yuffie sighed, her face was really pale and her knuckles white from gripping the reins. Elena was bright red from laughing but she immediatley tried to calm down lest Yuffie suspect it was her. She knew that Yuffie **did **suspect it was her from the evil glare she gave Elena as she passed.

The three chocobos and riders continued their slow jog to Mideel completely unaware of the fourth member of their party. Anubis had been very amused watching the antics of the two women, highly original. He knew they were getting close to Mideel and Hojo knew it too.

"Have you still got your eye on them?" A fizzy voice asked over the tiny intercom. Anubis growled slightly, it was low pitched and meant yes from their code.

"Remember, we want that ninja's materia and see if you can capture her, we may have to use her to capture Strife." Hojo fizzed back then cut the com. Anubis growled slightly, he was itching for a fight, and boy was he going to get one. He padded after them way into the night.

* * *

Yuffie groaned. Her butt was aching after being sat on the chocobo for so long, plus she was extremely peed off that Elena had got her back, by taking her materia of all things! Boy was she going to get it bad! But Yuffie figured that Mideel was only a few minutes away so she could think of revenge there. Plus she was excited about finding out who the mysterious survivor was. Maybe he was handsome? Nice? Everything a girl had ever hoped for? Though on the other hand it could be a woman. Sauron did a little skip again causing his back to heave Yuffie up. It did nothing to soothe her sore butt. Yuffie scowled and began planning her worthy revenge. 

Vincent stared off into the distance. Mideel wasn't far off now. Then they would have a new member of their travelling party, Vincent wasn't looking forward to it. For one of the first times in his life he was comfortable with his company. Yuffie and Elena were both calm around him, not afraid. They almost seemed to enjoy his company, Vincent didn't think he would be as at ease with the new arrival.

The remnants of Mideel loomed in sight early next morning and Yuffie did a half leap for joy. Soon they would be able to be free of the chocobo riding and allowed to chill out. Elena was personally looking forward to the sunshine. She planned to lie on the beach for the full remaining days until she had to head back. Although, since she was elected by President Reeve as head of this mission she probably would have to keep an eye on the ShinRa employee.

When the shanty houses came into site Yuffie gasped, she had not been here since the Lifestream had overflowed again and was positively shocked. She had heard about the poverty of Mideel but nothing could forewarn her of this. For a girl brought up as Royalty she was completely devastated. Every bone in her body wanted to help the victims of this tragedy. Yuffie vowed to herself that once this mission was over she would return with food and help.

Elena herself was shocked at the destruction and wondered furiously how Reeve could have just neglected to help. She was angry. She knew upon first sight that she wasn't going to sunbathe, she was going to help the poor people by returning asap to Reeve and demanding he helped!

The three riders jumped off their chocobos and walked solemnly to the first hut. A dark skinned man ran up to them from behind the hut. He held his hand out to Elena who looked most authorative and least scary. She nodded and shook his hand.

"My name is Elena Fraser, my companions are Yuffie Kisagari and Vincent Valentine. We are here about the ShinRa employee you claim to have in your care." Elena stated, her voice matching her business suit in authority terms. Yuffie sniggered and Elena shot her a dirty look whilst the man nodded.

"Right, ma name is Jaxan, I'll inform Kai about your arrival, he will be pretty pleased." The man jogged off to a hut a few metres away and entered. Yuffie stared at the misery of the people who lived in this town. Her heart went out to them and she greatly pitied the poor souls. Jaxan reappered from the hut with a taller man in tow, he was paler and had a skin head. He looked quite menacing with a scar across his chin. He walked slowly up to Elena, Vincent and Yuffie and looked them over. He nodded slightly at Elena's Turk suit and narrowed his eyes at Yuffie and Vincent. The three waited quite patiently till he finished his inspection.

"The name is Kai. I am leader of this town, come this way and I will take you to the patient." He turned and walked off without even waiting for an answer. Elena and Yuffie shrugged before jogging after him and Vincent just stared at his surroundings before following at his own pace.

Kai led them to a tiny hut nearest to the centre. He paused just outside before turning back to the three .

"This is the home." He said gesturing to the hut behind him. "Alice is probably in, she is the most elderly and equipped to deal with the man since she was the first aid nurse before the overflow. Be careful around her, she has recently lost her husband to a pack of wild dogs." He said the last in ushered tones. He knocked on the makeshift door and after a few moments the piece of scrap metal was hoisted aside to reveal a little old lady.

She wore a tattered apron that looked as if it had once been white. Now it was yellow and dirty with blood and soil. Her face was haggard and she looked emiciated and malnourished. She wore the look of someone who had been through so much tragedy that she had lost hope. There was no sparkle in her eyes, no glow to her cheeks, no anything. Yuffie immediatley wanted to reach out and embrace the old woman who had been through a lot. Instead she just nodded reassuringly as the woman moved to the side to let them in.

Elena felt it was necessary to introduce herself and her friends to try and make the woman feel slightly more comfortable and not just letting strangers into her home.

"Hello, thank you for taking care of this man. I assure you that once I get back to Junon I will inform President Reeve to repay you for the kindness and to help rebuild Mideel. My name is Elena Fraser and my companions are Yuffie Kisagari and Vincent Valentine." Elena felt slightly robotic as she repeated the sentence but the reaction of the woman was slightly worrying.

"Vincent Valentine? My gosh, my patient has been speaking of him in his fever. Didn't seem to value the name very much." Alice shuddered slightly, recalling the hate in which Tseng spoke of Vincent. Elena nodded to Vincent to stay behind as she continued on into the next room.

The hut only contained two rooms, well if they could be called rooms. More like walled spaces. The floor was covered with huge leaves to comfort walking and to cover the mud floor. The ceiling was almost nonexistnent, just a sheet of metal balanced on top of the other sheets of metal. The whole structure looked as if it would blow over with a slight wind. Elena shifted uncomfortable as Alice led her to the patient. She was hardly listening to the old womans ramblings.

"…Of course, I'll miss not having him around, I mean he's got a nice aura around him. He will also listen to everything I say though its not like he has much choice. But with Stane gone I don' think I can feed myself much nevermind a Turk. Kai has been askin' some others to help but theyr so lazy I don' get much." Elena had almost missed the word, but as she recalled the whole conversation she knew she hadnt mis-heard.

"Did you say Turk?" she asked quietly. Alice turned around.

"Yeh, he was wearin' the almost same outift as you have on now. He's jus' o'er here if you'll come along." Elena began stuttering a reply but Alice had gone and knelt down next to a poor makeshift bed. Elena walked very slowly towards the bed. Yuffie behind her hadn't the conversation because she was too absorbed in surveying the hut. When Elena saw the bed's occupant she felt as though every single breath had been punched out of her body.

The clothes had changed, the hair was tied back. The face was undeniably paler but it was certainly him. Elena gasped and fell to her knees. All this time she thought he was dead. Murdered by Sephiroth in the Temple of Ancients and left to die by AVALANCHE. Never had she thought he had escaped, that he still lived.

Yuffie rushed forward to find out the reason for Elena's distress. When her eyes darted towards the man on the bed she gasped as well.

"Tse, Tseng? I thought he was dead." She said shocked. Elena pulled herself to her feet using Yuffie as a stand.

"Obviously not." She said, her voice had a monotonous tone to it, similar to those who are completely shocked. Yuffie placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"Well, I don't remember him being there when we escaped from the Temple." She mused. Elena stepped forward uncertainly to the man she had adored for a year before he asked her out. She leant over him as he started murmuring in his fever. Suddenly his eyelids moved slightly and those deep hazel eyes came into view. He focused them onto Elena's astonished face and opened his eyes wide himself to match hers.

There was silence for ages. Yuffie and Alice stood near the wall wondering what to do. Alice broke the silence by observing.

"That was pretty good timin' That's tha first time he been properly awake." Yuffie glanced at her as if to say "Really?" and Alice nodded. Elena stared into the eyes that she thought she would never see again whilst Tseng stared back. Finally he asked.

"Elena?" That was the trigger. Elena collapsed on him sobbing. Tseng tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"I..I thought you w-were dead!" She sobbed. Tseng looked pleadingly at Yuffie who pried Elena away from the injured man, the blonde buried her head in Yuffie's hair and continued sobbing.

Vincent, curious to the sounds of crying walked through into the room. Tseng narrowed his eyes dangerously at the caped man. Whilst Vincent stood still, eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Where's your suit?!" He snapped. Vincent looked at him curiously.

"My suit?" he asked. Tseng's eyes narrowed even more as he shot evils.

"Your Turk suit! Ashamed of what you are?" He asked. Vincent grew slightly concerned. Tseng had seen him since awakening from the coffin, since his 'alterations.' He didn't seem to remember though. Thankfully Elena regained a tiny bit of composure.

"Tseng… Vincent is part of AVALANCHE, you've seen him." Tseng growled.

"AVALANCHE? So you're a Turncoat, ShinRa not good enough for ya?" he looked like he wanted to strangle Vincent. Deciding that he should wait until Tseng remembered what had happened a bit more Vincent left the hut to contemplate.

Why did Tseng hate him? Vincent had seen the fury clear in the Wutain's eyes. Tseng detested his presence. Vincent had no idea why. Because he had joined AVALANCHE? No, Tseng had seen him then and had hardly any qualms. Perhaps it was just a phase, after being in a coma for so long. Vincent remembered straight after awaking from his coffin he felt he hated Lucrecia, that she was the reason he was this, freak. Only after severe thinking did Vincent remember that he loved her. Maybe Tseng was going through the same thing. He would get over it eventually.

Satisfied with the result of his thinking Vincent stood to head back to the hut. A yell reached his ears, Vincent whirled around,Death penalty already in hand. Jaxan sprinted forward, seemingly terrified of the thing behind him. Vincent watched Jaxan carefully, strong eyes carefully examining the area behind him.

Hojo enhanced senses tingled slightly, Vincent was immediately on guard for attack. He watched the crowds of Mideelans run away from a creature. Vincent concentrated on the creature keeping his death penalty trained on it. The creature reminded him of the dog he had seen in Midgar and again at Dio's ranch. It was exactly the same in fact. It was not some random Bandersnatch or stray dog. This mutt had followed them for days, even when they were on a helicoptor. This was no ordinary mutt.

The "dog" stopped loping towards the ex Turk. It reared on it's hind legs and as Vincent stood transfixed the creature transformed, Taking on a human form yet retaining the dog's head. Vincent remembered hearing about this man from Cloud and Yuffie. It seemed he was a dangerous opponent. Vincent pulled the trigger of his Death penalty, aimed to take the dogman in the abdomen. Somehow it missed. Vincent knew he would need backup.

"Yuffie! Elena! We have trouble." He barked behind him.

* * *

Elena couldn't believe that Tseng was alive. Even though he was lying right in front of her. A terrible thought struck her. Reeve. He had known it was Tseng, he must have. Why else would he have sent Elena, that evil bastard! Sending her without letting her know what to expect. Elena grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and quickdialed Reeves number. A few rings later he picked up 

"_Hello?" _he answered, Elena grit her teeth,

"Reeve! How could you!" she demanded. There was a short pause before he replied.

"_It is him then?" _His curious voice asked. Elena's snap broke.

"You knew?! How could you send me out here without telling me it was him!" She yelled down the phone, Tseng was still behind her on the bed, he raised his eyebrows, but Elena ignored him.

_"your not happy then, I guess this isnt the best time to tell you." _Reeve said. It did nothing to calm Elena.

"Tell me what! I swear Reeve…" the voice hesitated a second before informing her.

"_It's Reno, He's gone again." _Elena hung up. She turned to Tseng with despair written all over her face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her, sitting up clutching his wound. Elena buried her face in her hands,

"Its, Reno.." she was cut off by a yell from outside.

"Yuffie! Elena! We have trouble." Vincent yelled. Yuffie who had been stood uncomfortably next to the wall bolted outside to his aid. Elena took a glance at Tseng who still didn't know what was going on before she also ran to help.

* * *

The ninja stepped by his side in less than a minute, Elena took a little longer. Yuffie saw the creature and cursed. Elena raised her eyebrows so the Princess explained. 

"This £$?!" is one of the bastards from Reno's capture." The response was instantaneous, Vincent was surprised at how fiercly loyal Elena was to the red head. She had pulled out two handguns and began firing at Anubis. Determined to take revenge for Reno. Yuffie pulled her conformer off her back and aimed it. Vincent realised that all three were not close hand fighters. They would have to keep the Jackal at bay, otherwise they were in trouble.

"Don't let him get close, we cant fight close hand." He ordered. Yuffie and Elena nodded then attacked more furiously. Vincent aimed his death penalty again, praying to some God that he hit. The gods werent favouring him or his friends. Every single bullet or slice missed. Yuffie dodged to one side pulling out three shurikens from her back pocket. She threw them so fast it almost seemed the three were fired in unison. Anubis managed to dodge the first two, but barely. The third caught him in the leg and Anubis growled. He tensed and sprang forward.

Vincent and Elena couldn't do anything. Anubis was too fast and Yuffie was too far away. The jackal swiped at her with lightning speed and made three identical gashes in her stomach. Yuffie cried out and pulled out Zero Bahamut. She threw her arms forward from her kneeling position on the ground. The king of Dragons appeared and locked onto Anubis. It opened its mouth and performed Giga Flare, the entire town was enveloped in a great white light. Elena and Vincent covered their eyes.

When it was over and the white dots had dissipated Vincent dared to look around. Yuffie had collapsed from exertion. Anubis was leaning over her. Vincent picked up the Death Penalty and ran forward to her rescue. Anubis had retrieved what he came for and took the unconscious girl into his arms. Vincent growled ferally and felt his back straining. Chaos was forming. The vampire lookalike sank to his knees and let the demon overtake him.

Chaos roared and spread his wings. Vincent had commanded him to not hurt Yuffie. Chaos growled his aknowledgement and kicked Anubis' arm, his grip on Yuffie weakened and Chaos seized that chance to pry her from his arms. He dropped her a few metres away near Elena who stared dumbfounded at the demon. Chaos turned to the Jackal who was attempting to flee, the winged demon howled its delight and performed Chaos Sabre.

Anubis stood no chance. He fell to the floor, knocked out. Chaos grinned demonically and fell to the floor as his wings shrank back inside his body. Chaos transformed back into his human state. Vincent. He huddled on the floor as the demon became once again, dormant in his body.

Elena panicked. Yuffie was losing quite a bit of blood. She searched threw the ninja's pockets for that cure she had found the night before. Yelling with relief Elena pulled out the green materia. Without waiting till it grew warm to the touch Elena whispered Cure3 and held the orb over Yuffie's prone body. A reassuring wave of green swept over her and Yuffie opened her eyes slightly.

"Ugh." Was the main response anyone could get off Yuffie for a while and silence was the only response Vincent would give. That left Elena with a while to catch up with Tseng. She had begun accepting that her former boss was back, now the major news was Reno's disappearence yet again. She hadn't told the others, not yet anyway. She wanted them to recover from the battle (or in Tsengs case, fatal wound) before worrying them about Reno. Of course Reno might be in trouble but after another brief call to Reeve she learned he had disappeared of his own free will and was bound to return some time soon. Till then she concentrated on Tseng.

Later that day when Elena was talking to Alice about Tseng's health Yuffie piped up from her corner.

"Where the hell are my summons?!"

* * *

_Reno: and, that is another chapter_

_Shakai: you have no idea how much I wanted to leave it at that part way through_

_Tseng: Im not dead!_

_Reno: Hang on! That means im not Turk leader anymore_

_Tseng: I can take over again if you want._

_Reno: No way! Your not getting the customary leader ticket to Honey Bee Inn._

_Tseng: (curses) fine._

_Shakai: (mutters somethings about pervs under breath) Review :)_

Note – Hee hee 5154 words long. A new best for me (inserts smiley face)


	17. What's Reno got to do with this?

**Crimson Fury Chapter 17**

****_Reno: FINALLY!_

_Shakai: meep, I know, stupid chapter._

_Reno: I had nothing to do with the lateness. Any threats go to Shakai. (mumbles) please kill her, i cant stand doing this disclaimer!_

_Shakai: (sniff) you really dont like it?_

_ Reno: you heard me?_

_Shakai: ...Fine You dont have to do the disclaimer anymore, I'm going to get._

_Vincent: me? why me?_

_Shakai: cos you wont argue. Now say the disclaimer Vampy boy._

_Vincent: (pulls out death penalty)_

_Shakai: or maybe I'll say it shall I? I dont own final fantasy._

_Reno: (sniggers) _

****

Rude walked quietly down the corridor, a chocolate bar held in his gloved hand as an apology for leaving Reno. Rude sure hoped the chocolate would be enough, he hadnt enough spare change for some cigarettes. He encountered absolutely no nurses or doctors on Reno's corridor. He just accounted that being there might have been a new patient who required their help.

Rude finally managed to get to the very familiar room that had belonged almost solely to Reno, he rapped his knuckles on the door waiting for invitation to be let in. No answer came. Whilst he was waiting Rude noticed a strange draft floating around. His eyes turned to look for the cause and spotted the open door at the end of the corridor. Next to the Fire Exit sign.

Realising that Reno probably wasn't going to reply Rude walked towards the open door, curious as to why it was wide open. No alarm was going off which meant that someone had turned it off. Which also meant that someone knew about the open door. Rude leaned over the steps searching for any sign of another living person. A chirpy voice almost sent him tumbling down the metal stairs.

"Heya!" Rude whirled around. Fully expecting a nurse or someone, maybe Elena. Nothing surprised him when he found the pregnant lady again. Only…As Rude looked her up and down, she wasn't pregnant any more! There was no significant bump or bulge in her hospital nightgown. Jasla cocked her head to one side, much like a dog would in confusion. Rude realised he was staring and hadnt replied.

"Hello Jasla." He said in the usual monotone. Jasla grinned for a second then turned serious.

"You're looking for him aren't you?" she asked. Rude was quite bewildered.

"Reno?" He answered, Jasla nodded solemnly.

"He's not here." She stated. Rude lowered his eyebrows and frowned. He didn't like this Jasla one bit.

"where is he then? And why are you here? Arent you supposed to be pregnant?" he indicated the flat tummy. Jasla giggled a bit then skipped down the corridor. Rude just stood in the same place, he only moved when Jasla beckoned and even then it was cautiously. One thing on his mind. What did she have to do with Reno?

Jasla led Rude into Reno's room without even knocking. She plunked herself on the bed whilst Rude surveyed the room. Completely devoid of Reno, the red dress was hung on a chair by the side of his bed. He wanted answers. Now.

"Who are you?" He asked. Jasla cocked her head to the side again.

"I'm Jasla, I told you before." She replied amiably. Rude figured he would have to do this the hard way. He slowly reached up and grasped his glasses, they slid slowly off his nose like an icecube slipping down a slope on a hot Summer day. Jasla fully expected him to have abnormal eyes and was completely taken aback by the ordinary brown eyes that stared her down. They were deep and staring, like they could penetrate anything and Jasla felt as if those eyes could see into her soul. She squirmed nervously, Rude never blinked or shifted his eyes, just kept them solely locked onto Jasla's. After a few minutes of endless staring she gave in.

"Fine! You got time to listen?" She surrendered. Rude nodded replacing his tinted shades over his eyes. He followed Jasla's gesture to sit down and seated himself in the bedside chair. Jasla took a deep breath, a bit more comfortable without the interrogating eyes searching her. Her own eyes sank to the floor as if they were spellbinding adverts where its hard pressed to tear your eyes away…With a grave somber voice she begun.

"I guess I should start at the beginning then, then work my way up to Reno's involvement in this tale. Well, you know about the Cetra right? Well, along time ago before the humans were the dominant species the Cetra ruled over this planet…

The city of Ancients was the main city, hundreds of Cetra lived there peacefully, the grass was green, the sun shone and the air was fresh. The materia you have equipped to your weapon didn't exist then. Magic could be tapped into directly when needed and as for Summons as you call them, they lived in the city as great beings, they were honoured and favored by Cetra and often kept as friends. The Cetra were a harmonious race, completely friendly to one another and almost always had a bright smile donning their faces. There were more women than males because women were the more powerful Cetra. They could communicate directly to the planet whilst men had to meditate for hours just to hear a whisper. Anyway, humans also lived upon the planet as well but they were not as supreme as the Cetra. They were not treated as inferior because that is not the Cetra way but humans being human began to think that though, they felt that because the Cetra could use magic and talk to planets that they felt better than them. Thus the wars began..."

* * *

Marlyna sighed as she tidied up after her rebellious daughter once again, that child would never learn to be clean and tidy. Not that she minded, every person had their own personal trait and Jayd's happened to be anti-neat. That child had ran off again to play wars with the human children, although such play was frowned upon by most. 

She finished dusting off the cold marble floor when a welcome face appeared at the door. Marlyna straightened up and smiled warmly at her visitor. The woman at the door was extremely tall and thin, model material. She wore a small dark purple bikini which only just seemed to cover her large chest. Her skin had a blue tinge to it and her hair was a light green with many bronze bands braided into it. Her facial features were exotic, with full pouting lips, almond eyes and a diamond adorning her forehead. Her name was Shiva.

Shiva grinned,

"Jayd's mess?" she asked in a rich sensual voice. Marlyna pretended to look surprised.

"Jayd? Make a mess? My dear I'm afraid those words just don't go together in the same sentence." They both laughed comfortably and Shiva walked casually into the home and leaned against the wall, her face had now taken to looking serious.

"Is she off with the humans?" She inquired. Marlyna let out a deep breath,

"I don't understand why. You would think that Jayd wanted to be one. She never listens to the planet anymore and I suspect that she has been practicing different forms of majick." Shiva shook her head, she knew there was something…strange about that girl.

"I think its those humans she stays with, she probably wants to fit in with them. Nasty things humans are, cant go for any length of time without fighting." Shiva replied. Now it was Marlyna's turn to shake her head,

"Not all humans are bad, Jasalmara is a sweet girl. I invited her round for dinner today, Jayd has become close friends with her lately. You're welcome to join us." Marlyna finished sweeping and headed through a door to the next room. Shiva followed.

All the houses were ice looking in this region of the city. This was because Shiva inhabited this section. Further down into the other sections were different type houses, In Ifrit's section it was always warm and earthy, in Ramuh's section there were frequent flashes of lightning. Marlyna had chosen to live near Shiva because they were great friends. Although it was always cold around here.

Marlyna began tidying up in the living room, shuffling around picking up toys and stuff. Shiva sauntered in a settled down on a light blue leather couch.

"What time is the human and Jayd coming back?" she said lazily while the Ancient looked for various hiding places for the toys.

"Any time s-" She was interupted by high pitched yells coming from outside. Shiva was immediatley on her feet and rushing outside. Marlyna glanced at a doll in her hand, it was Jayds old toy and she had created a little necklace for it. Marlyna studied the cord necklace around the dolls neck and noticed the cord trailing down from the knot. The knot was in the shape of a noose… Marlyna dropped the doll in fright and ran after Shiva.

Shiva located the sound of the screams, it was a chubby little human girl. She wore a pretty pink dress with matching ribbons in her short red hair. She was stood stock still and had thrown her head back screaming. Shiva leapt toward her and wrapped the girl in her blue arms.

"shhh, shhh," Shiva whispered comfortingly, half because she felt sorry for the girl and half to shut her up…Humans were always loud. The girl stopped yelling. Marlyna arrived at the scene and gasped.

"Jasalmara? Whats wrong!" The little girl, sniffed and stared at Marlyna.

"J-J-Jayd, she w-was being really really b…bad!" Shiva turned to Marlyna, a concerned look etched upon her features.

"Come on!" She stood up swiftly, indicating to Jasalmara to lead the way. They headed out of the city and into the human village.

* * *

Jasla paused her story, noticing Rude looking strangely at her. 

"What?" she asked. Rude raised an eyebrow so it could be seen over the rim of his shades.

"What has this got to do with you and Reno?" Jasla frowned.

"Be patient! I'm just telling you the beginning, though, it would take a while if I explain everything. I'll skip to a few weeks ahead."

"The girl, Jasalmara told Shiva and Marlyna that Jayd had decided that the humans were pathetic creatures, they had told her terrible things about the Cetra and corrupted her thoughts. Refusing to believe and becoming confused Jayd had resorted to something the humans had taught her…Violence. She had attacked the human village and slaughtered all the inhabitants in cold blood. It was a scene that would haunt the nightmares of the bravest men…Jayd was ecstatic with the power she held and began to slaughter any living thing she found. The Cetra were not attacked because of the power they possessed but soon it wasnt enough. The night Jayd attacked was a horrifying one."

* * *

Marlyna soothed the child in her arms, Jasalmara's parents were murdered when Jayd had first killed. Now there were many orphans. Marlyna didn't know what to do, her teenage daughter was out there murdering innocent people. She only knew cure majick and it wasn't strong at that. Shiva had gone with Ifrit, Ramuh, Chocomog and Leviathan to try and stop the massacres. The Bahamut brothers had stayed to defend their city in case the worst happened. 

Jasalmara whimpered in her arms and Marlyna rocked her gently, when she was sure the human girl was asleep she placed her in her bed. Marlyna sat down rigidly on her sofa and buried her face in her hands. Tears slinkily fell from her eyes as she sobbed for the dying humans, for the chaos her own daughter had created. She wished her husband was still alive, he could have helped prevent this madness. She was on her own, she sobbed for the young child sleeping in her bed, she sobbed for Shiva fighting her daughter and most of all she sobbed for Jayd herself. She loved her daughter and it broke her heart for such evil to manifest in her.

A loud bang echoed and footsteps thundered into her house. A fiery beast stomped into her home, Marlyna quickly dried her eyes and stood up to greet the beast.

"Whats wrong Ifrit?" she asked worridly. Ifrit let out a low growl,

"It's happening, she has come to attack us. Tonights the night." Ifrit growled in a deep ragged voice.

"The Bahamut brothers?" Marlyna said softly.

" They'r pretty pissed off, gather some belongings and escape, it's gonna get ugly." Ifrit advised, he turned on his heel and left, leaving Marlyna to bury her face in her hands and cry her heart out.

Jasalmara awoke to the sound of sobbing, she climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the front room where she saw the beautiful Cetra crying as if the world was ending. She stepped forward and wrapped her tiny arms around the woman.

"Where's Shiva?" She asked timidly. Marlyna jumped slightly at her company,

"Oh Jas, she's still out there. So is Jayd, there is no stopping her! She's heading here next!" Marlyna knew Jasalmara was too young to understand what was going on but it was better than leaving her in the dark. Instead of crying and panicking like Marlyna expected any young child to do, Jasalmara just padded softly away. She returned a few minutes later with a box of tissues. Jasalmara climbed softly onto Marlyna's lap and began to wipe her red rimmed eyes with the soft material.

"It's ok Mar, shh you're too beautiful to cry, everything will be ok." The young child soothed. Marlyna sniffled and then decided crying would not help anyone, she had to get them out of there. She stood up carrying the small child in her arms.

"You're right, lets go and get some clothes packed so we can leave." Marlyna let the little girl run into her room and throw Jayds old dolls and clothes into a bag along with a few of Marlyna's things.

Marlyna hoisted the bag over her left shoulder and held Jasalmara's hand tightly in her right hand. They slowly walked out of the house and into the glittering walkway. Everything around them was quiet. The other Cetra's had either hightailed it to a different realm or had tried to fight Jayd. A huge boom shook the entire surroundings, Marlyna squeezed Jasalmara's hand so tight the little girl whimpered in pain. The Cetra didn't even hear the small cry, her eyes were locked on the entranceway of the realm. For there stood a girl who had caused so much evil that the devil was afraid of her, but Marlyna loved that girl so much…

She didn't look like the daughter Marlyna had raised, she didn't even look Cetran anymore. The many evil deeds she had performed had wrapped an icy grip on her soul, a grip that could never be broken. Jayd liked it that way. Her skin had turned deathly pale, her shiny brown hair had blackened to a raven colour and her eyes, her eyes which were one a shining blue had become trapped by shadows and evil. They were a cold heartless black, staring and unfeeling, caring only for the pain she caused. Marlyna couldn't tear her own eyes away, heart bleeding at the devasting evil she had brought into this world.

The girl noticed Marlyna who was still staring, entranced and laughed. That fool of a mother was just stood there, the little human she had grown fond of clinging to Marlyna's hand, their deaths were going to be so easy.

Jasalmara gasped in shock at the sight of her older friend and began tugging on the womans hand. Her efforts werent doing anything so Jasalmara resorted to a younger human tactic, she threw back her head and wailed. The crying brought Marlyna back to the planet, she shook her head, breaking eye contact with her daughter and then ran in the opposite direction, dragging the tearful child behind her.

Jayd closed her eyes, summoning a fire ball to wipe out the woman and child. A huge beast rammed into her and Jayd was sent flying, her light weight didn't provide much resistance. Her cold eyes opened and fixed the beast with a death glare. Ifrit. The fool! Many times he and the rest of them oh so powerful beings had attempted to stop her. And so many times they had failed. Nothing could stop her, she had let the evil course through her veins freely, she was a Dark Cetra, with power that the Gods would dream of owning! Unwittingly the Planet had aided her, as she was a Cetra by blood and it answered to her calls. Jayd used that to her advantage.

Clenching her fists, Jayd forced herself to stop moving through the air, and concentrated on revenge. A black aura surrounded her and she aimed an Ice spell at the fiery being. Ifrit howled as the ice trapped him and fell to the floor. He was replaced quickly by Ramuh who began shooting lightning bolt at her. Jayd held up a hand and cast Reflect which rebounded and hit Shiva. The ice woman screeched and Marlyna had to stuff her fingers in her ears as she and Jasalmara escaped.

Shiva's primal cry for help was answered by the rest of the Beings, apart from the Bahamut brothers. The great water beast Leviathan swum straight into the fray with a scream, The hulking man Titan roared as he jumped down from some unknown height. Hades swooped in behind Shiva though he always was known never to help anyone, his appearance shocked all. Thirteen knights came forth to help as well, each armed with a strong sheild and sword. The giant bull Kjata stormed in, rumbling the floor with each stomp. Cheeky Chocomog appeared later, sneaking around trying to seem unnoticed since they were late.

Shiva was extremely grateful for their help, though the great entrances could have been done without. She had no more time to ponder her friends as one of them came flying at her. Kjata in fact, he always was head strong, plunging head first into things without thinking through things.

Jayd noticed, that even though the beings were certainly powerful, they weren't the brightest. She had Reflect cast on her to repel any magick thrown her way, that rendered that ice queen Shiva, the dark Hades and the old fogey Ramuh practically useless. Most of the others relied on majick but could use sheer strength and size to battle, though a few empty vessels like Kjata still used majick on her.

She grinned as she propelled the huge bull into Shiva's direction, the woman had caused her quite a bit of trouble after calling all her friends, dodging another hack from one of the knights she called upon her gravity majick. Laughing as he suddenly felt his insides torn down inside him. Regardless of how outnumbered she was Jayd was still on the upper hand. She could cast all elemental majick and regen, barrier, haste and reflect cast at the same time. Not to mention the Quadra majick she had newly aquired.

A chunk of rock hit her on the head, and before Jayd could throw a water spell at Titan a row of large teeth gripped her right arm. Scowling at Leviathan she concentrated on using her left to dispel him with a bolt. She was stopped yet again by a crazy yellow bird charging towards her at a high speed, a white moogle hanging on for dear life. With a giant crash the chocobo collided and succeeded in not only slightly injuring Jayd, but knocking the water beast out as well, since Jayd had thrown him in the brunt of the attack.

Suddenly realising that numbers might actually cause her to lose, and only by stupidity of the bird had she managed to be free of Leviathan. Jayd would never admit but the grip on her right arm had scared her, it made her more vulnerable. Well, she was going to have to finish this battle once and for all. Jayd locked eyes with her mothers friend, Shiva and smirked. She was going to finish them all.

A surging of power rose up from Jayds toes, collecting every snitch of evil, remembering every evil deed she did, every dark thought she ever had. The power grew and surged down her arms coming to a rest in her palms, there it remained, gathering what power it could from the rest of her body.

Shiva looked on at the girl she had known since her birth. She would never have thought that she turned into this…this, demon! Jayd was trembling, from exertion? From fear? Shiva didn't know, but she wasn't dimwitted enough to assume either of them. Not like Kjata, who harrumphed loudly and charged at the girl.

Seconds before he would have charged into her Jayd looked up. Her eyes glowed with a green flame, tinged with red. Shiva stared in fear, what had this girl done. Jayd raised her arms above her head which were glowing dark crimson.

"PLANET'S ANNIHILATION!" She yelled in a deep voice. Her eyes suddenly shone a bright green light whilst her hands threw forth a spewing crimson flame. It grew bigger and bigger, enveloping anything it touched. The beings were trapped inside it. Shiva, realising that this could mean the end, through back her head and screeched again, a plea for help for the Bahamuts. Ifrit added his roar, Chocomog their warks and squeaks, Ramuh his voice and everyone else joined in.

The crimson light burned them all, burned at their souls. Soon their cries for help turned to screams of agony. Jayd laughed, all she felt was power. Three supreme roars exploded into the icy cavern. Despite her pain Shiva smiled, the Bahamuts would stop her.

Zero, being the eldest jumped into crimson light, bearing the pain without a sound, his two brothers Neo and Bahamut followed suit. He recognised this light, recognised the evil they had to fight against. Jayd was calling upon the Planet to aid her, thus perverting its holyness to her will. Destroying all that is good. Zero knew of only one way that could stop this menace. Teamwork.

"Brothers! We must stop this demon at once! Call upon our friends to use their most powerful attacks at the same time! Ignore the pain we must stop this danger before it destroys us all!" Zero focused his energies on a tetra flare and he could feel his brothers beside him doing the exact same thing.

Shiva willed herself for one last attack. Her entire being, her soul went into it, her entire life, with a yell she produced Diamond Dust. She threw it at the source of her pain and held it there.

Around her her friends were pouring their souls into it. Jets of light shot at Jayd, her screams mixing with the wails of the beings. With their last strength, the bahamut brother sealed Jayd and part of each and every one of them into the Planet. To stay there forever in case trouble ever arose.

Jayd couldn't be beaten that easily though, with an anguished scream she shot part of her into the sky. Determined to get revenge on the pitiful Planet when she returned.

"Jenova… Wait, for me." Her eyes closed and she sank into oblivion. Waiting, for the rest of her, Jenova to bring her back.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Rude interrupted. "Jayd is Jenova?" Jasla half nodded, half shook her head. 

"Jenova is Jayd, she sent part of herself into the sky, the crisis of the sky. Waiting until she could be brought back. Jenova manifested as another Cetra and brought about the end of their race, or tried to. She was defeated, but well, with Hojo…You know what happened." She explained. Rude nodded, the story made some kind of sense, but he still wanted to know what it had to do with his friend. Jasla caught on to his impatience and continued.

* * *

The strength it took the beings was enough to effectively, kill them. Zero knew this, which is why he sealed a part of each of them into the Planet, in case they ever needed to be called on. Somebody later in the future learned how to harness the power and thus materia was made. 

They didn't die straight away. Shiva, survived the longest. She was one with the Planet for a few hours. She was barely conscious when she heard a small red headed child creep up.

"S-Shiva?" The girl asked. Shiva, twitched her head. She wasn't aware of the bodies around her, or the souls in the life stream. Just the little girl in front of her.

"Jasalmara." Shiva whispered, her mind contorting and struggling with the two worlds. A voice spoke to her, a strong voice, she didn't know whether it was in the world with her body or the place with her soul. She found herself repeating his words though.

_**By the planets defence the gem shall come**_

_**the Jayd shall form what is unknown**_

_**all who face her fear or wrath**_

_**shall know the truth. **_

_**Nothing can quell this demons urge,**_

_**for those who try, their life is purged**_

_**Rage and terror form this land**_

_**For none can stop thine destructive hand**_

_**None but one, the aqua flame**_

**_The hunter shall soon become the hunted_**

_**And neither shall remain standing.**_

Shiva breathed her last breath. The rest of her soul left her body to join the Planet. Leaving behind a tiny red haired child.

Jasla finished her story. She looked up, expecting an appreciative audience. Instead she caught Rude's calculating look.

* * *

"That's it?" He said. Standing up to leave. Jasla, remembering the reason she told the story grabbed his hand and tried to sit him down again. 

"No, no, no! That's not it! I havent got to the Reno part." She stuttered. Rude turned to her.

"I'm not stupid. That poem, that's about Reno." Jasla nodded glumly. Rude continued. "Why Reno? And how do you know?" Jasla tensed.

"Umm, the little girl in the story. That was me. I don't quite know what happened, but after Shiva died. I felt the Planet tremble. It knew, you see. It knew Jayd would rise again, because Jayd was there, within the planet. It didn't suspect Jenova so it didn't think of any defence for her. But, something from the lifestream, it got me. Marlyna and I had become seperated during that fight. I went back and heard Shiva's last words, then since I was the only one who knew the Planet chose me to be the Informer. I have been alive for hundreds of millenia, waiting. Now my wait is over. I have found him. Look after him Rude. Good bye." The normally chirpy woman looked very solemn. She stood up and left the room, leaving a characteristicly quiet Rude.

He sat on Reno's bedside chair for a few minutes more, until he heard the doctors returning. He knew that Reno had escaped, and he knew he had to find him. Rude pulled the bar of chocolate out of his pocket. He was going to need more than this to console his temperamental friend, after the news he now bore.

* * *

_Shakai: Yipes!_

_Reno: Tell me about it._

_Shakai: I don't think this chapter was very well written, considering I just wanted to get it done soo much! Covered a few things though_

_Reno: yup, like Jenova/Jayd thing_

_Shakai: I was pretty proud of that _

_Reno: Ok, Readers, please review, need a little encouragement for the next chapter, plus, have you seen how long this one it!_

_Shakai: Muffins still being given out _


	18. Firewhisky fairy tales

**Crimson Fury Chapter 18!**

_Reno: wha, why am I here?_

_Shakai: I've decided you're better than Vincent at this._

_Tseng: Better? Or just dumber._

_Shakai: that's the one. Dumber._

_Reno: I'm not dumb! And just for that I'm not going to say the Disclaimer._

_Shakai: good, I don't want youo to say it. You're too dumb_

_Reno: wha? Shakai doesn't own final fantasy! HA!_

_Tseng: dumber point proven_

_Shakai: thanks Reno!_

_Reno: huh?_

_

* * *

_

Tifa had just settled down for the day, the last Firewhisky in the area currently residing in the glass in her hand and in the bottle on the floor. Her makeshift home wasn't much, but it was quite nice compared to the devastation outside. There had actually been some proper work done today, with no whiny voice of Yuffie appearing just about everywhere. She breathed a contented sigh as she wiggled on her sleeping bag, trying to cover up her feet from the cold breeze.

Taking a sip from the dusty glass she giggled slightly, it was nice to have a quiet drink by herself once in a while. Outside she never drank alcohol, she had seen the effects and addictions of many alcoholics, whilst running Seventh Heaven and was determined to keep away from it. Still, the bottle of firewhisky had looked very tempting and she had had a tiring day.

The sound of nearing footsteps brought Tifa out of her little drink reverie. She made to stash the glass from sight but only succeeded in spilling it all over her sleeping bag. She forgot about the footsteps as she leant over, sniffing the strong smelling whisky covered bag. A light fist knocked on the tent material.

"You decent?" It called. Tifa giggled again. The fumes making her feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Yuup!" It was answered by the tent zip falling down, Tifa watched it happily, listening to the long rippp. Eventually a big blonde spikey head popped through . Cloud scrunched up his face.

"Jeez Teef, what on Earth are you doing in here?" The dark haired artist grinned and waved her arms across the tent, spilling more of the drink in her hand.

"Wanna join?" She laughed, Cloud closed his eyes in exasperation, the smell was that of Firewhisky, strange to find Tifa drinking it. Firewhisky was one of the strongest brands of alcohols, and to find someone drinking it straight must want to get assfaced or didn't know what it was. Instead of climbing inside and becoming very happy and giggly like Tifa was, he reached in and grabbed her arm, pulling the Martial Artist out of the tent. "whooo whooo, whaddya doing?" She slurred, that drink was evidently working on her.

"Listen Teef, Reeve just called me to his office-" He was cut off as Tifa threw her arms around him,

"Meester Reevesy. He's just a big kitty cat." Cloud peeled her arms off his waist.

"Shh, well, Reno is missing again." He paused to see her reaction, it was well known that the woman harboured hate for the Turk since sector 7 incident. The reaction he got was quite different.

"Ummm, Reeno, I know him. The gorgeous one. Yup yup yup." Tifa said licking her lips slowly. Cloud started, jealousy creeping at his insides. He thought she hated Reno, didn't she?

"Reno the Turk?" He specified, almost wishing that Tifa would show hate for the man.

"Yep, Yuffie thinks he's cute tooo, I want to play with his hair…Silly Turkey. You should have red hair too. Long red hair, like pretty Reno. Looking pretty silly looking like a chocobo. Arrogant asshole. Don't you think? Blowing up our friends like that. Just BOOM. Silly pretty chocobo." Cloud, now extremely annoyed, especially with the arrogant asshole comment, he wasn't sure wasn't directed at him, stalked off, leaving the drunk Tifa rambling on about pretty chocobo's going boom.

With the only sound of his footsteps Cloud had no distractions from his thinking. He was jealous? Jealous of Reno no less? Why though, he didn't love Tifa. He loved Aeris. Plus, Tifa never loved him, there was nothing between them besides friendship. So why did it bother him this much that Tifa wasn't repulsed at the thought of Reno. He paused outside the remains of Aeris' church. Mind awhirl with thoughts of Tifa and Aeris.

A stifled giggle caught his attention. Cloud pulled his eyes from the view of his love's church to locate who was giggling. It was Tifa. How had she followed him without him knowing. Perhaps he was just too absorbed in his thoughts.

"What now Tifa?" he asked, resignedly. Tifa responded with a giggle. She jumped out from behind a broken pew.

"Aeris' church. Why do youuu still come here?" She asked, lifting her eyes to take in the sad view of the mangled building.

"I feel at peace here. I can almost feel her presence." Cloud replied almost reverantly. Tifa felt slightly humbled by the way he spoke, but the firewhisky wanted to talk a bit more.

"We all loved her Clouddie. Don't be borring and sad! She was prettyful, but you know what?" Cloud sighed, "what?" Tifa giggled so much she seemed ready to explode, she daintily hopped over to him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"I think you're prettier." She hopped away, leavinng a shocked Cloud staring at her. Before he could ask her about her actions Tifa yawned and fell over. Only the quick reflexes of the swordsman prevented her from hitting her head on the floor. He shook the woman in his arms, she lolled her head and began snoring and gurgling.

"Can't take you back to your tent," he mumbled, looking away from the Firewhisky smell emanating from the sleeping woman. Seeing only one other choice, since the other woman he knew had gone on a mission of some sort, hefting her curvy body in his arms, Cloud carried the woman back to his tent.

Tifa groaned. Why wouldn't the elephants leave her alone. Banging away inside her skull, like some monster parade. Her tongue felt swollen and dry inside her dehydrated mouth. She shoved her head further down into the pillow and breathed. The smell was different. It was definitely not her tent. The smell was too much like.

"Cloud…?" Tifa whispered, though it sounded like a rock singer in her head. Suddenly her supper last night felt it's need to emerge, so panicking Tifa dived out of an unfamiliar sleeping bag and fumbled with the tent zip and stumbled outside, retching in a corner.

When there was nothing left in her stomach to re-emerge Tifa collapsed and leaned back on the dusty ground.

"Water?" A dusty glass with clear water appeared in front of her nose. Tifa grabbed it with shaky hands and gulped it down, relishing the cool feeling in her mouth. Soon the water was gone, and Tifa tipped the glass upside down, trying desperatley to get more of that cold liquid. Someone laughed behind her and Tifa whirled around, to come face to face with the person she didn't really want to see.

"Cloud…" She whispered again. Cloud smiled, Tifa looked terrible, the clear image of a severely hungover person. He hadn't wanted to see her, after she kissed him last night, thoughts about it plagued him all night. He hadn't slept much, not that he really wanted to, the woman in his sleeping bag took over his mind everytime he closed his eyes. At least awake in the darkness he couldn't see her face.

Tifa sat up slowly. Eyes fixed firmly on the man in front of her. She really did love him, but he loved Aeris. How could she have let herself get so wasted that she kissed him! And why did she wake up in his tent, in his sleeping bag. They didn't…did they?

Cloud wasn't sure what Tifa was thinking, suddenly her eyes widened and she looked surprised, scared, sad? He knew what it was she had thought to bring that mixture of emotions.

"W-why, was I in your tent?" Tifa asked, unsure of how to word her worries. Cloud grimaced, causing a wrench in Tifa's heart.

"You, fell asleep. Your tent was reeking of Firewhisky and I figured it wouldn't be safe if you slept there. Poisonous fumes and all." Cloud spoke slowly, as if nervous to explain. Tifa knew there was only one thing to do.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about last night." There was so much meaning in those words, _I'm sorry I drank so much, I'm sorry fot kissing you, I'm sorry for making you think about something other than her. _Cloud merely nodded. He caught the hidden meaning in her two sentences, and it caused something in his stomach to drop.

"We didn't." He said, answering her unspoken question and relieving her of so many worries. He expected her to look happy, never expecting her eyes to shimmer slightly.

Tifa, whilst relieved that she and Cloud hadn't had sex, was also sad. Cloud didn't love her. She had been hoping that like some fairy tale, Cloud would finally get over Aeris and love her. That last night would have been some trigger. She was sadly mistaken. Gritting her teeth, Tifa slowly stood up. Her legs wobbling as she headed off to her own tent.

"Wait!" Tifa turned around to face him, hoping beyond hope that she could have her fairy tale, that he would confess his love for her. Eagerly waiting his confession, Tifa cocked her head to one side.

"hmm?" she asked. Cloud stared at her, Tifa grinned, fairy tale any second now.

"Reno is missing, Reeve asked if you, me and Red would go help look for him." Hope dashed again. Tifa was so worked up in her disappointment that she didn't even bother act like she hated the Turk.

"Sure." She mumbled before turning away again. Before she got any further he called her again.

"Tifa…" Again she turned to stare at him, Cloud ran up to her.

"I forgot something." He said quietly. Tifa watched him with wine eyes.

"What?" She asked, none too harshly, the man cupped her chin with his gloved hand.

"Here goes," he whispered so quietly that she couldn't here. "This." And then he kissed her.

* * *

_Reno: well, Tifa's after me as well? I'm just the ladies man!_

_Tseng: didn't you read the rest of it. She's kissing Cloud right there!_

_Rude: …_

_Reno: It's alright man, we're here for you, Cloud will never get her!_

_Tseng: don't any of you actually read the rest!_

_Reno: nope, why?_

_Tseng: Moron._

_Rude: …_

_Reno: You're right Rude, Review!_


	19. Some rescue this was

**Crimson Fury 19**

_Shakai: Firstly, I would like to thank my reviewers! They all mean a lot to me! Anyway, guess who I feel about writing my chapter on today?_

_Reno: Me? Me? Me?_

_Tseng: me?_

_Red XIII: me._

_Reno and Tseng: orf?_

_Shakai: don't worry, You will be in it today Reno._

_Tseng: What about me though!_

_Reno: wah, you'll get over it (smirks) _

_Red: Shakai doesn't own Final fantasy. She does own Jasla and Jayd though, oh, and the bad guys except Hojo._

_

* * *

_  
The sound of birds awoke Red XIII, or Nanaki as he was sometimes known. The birds woke him from a pleasant slumber for one reason. There were no birds in Midgar.

Arching his back the beast padded out of his tent in Midgars wreckage, to glance at the harmonious birds. It was an excellent sign. Animals coming to this wreckage to live surely meant that it was well on its way to restoration.

The sun was shining as well. That didn't happen often anymore either, people were waking up around him, heartened by the bird song and the sun shine. Red smiled, his razor teeth catching the light and glinting.

"Red! Red!" Someone was shouting him. Red turned his head towards the speaker, a flushed President was running, rather ungainly at him. Red loped over to meet him halfway, saving the President from further exhaustion. Reeve bent over, catching his breath.

"What's the matter?" Red asked. His good eyebrow raised in wonder. Reeve hadn't quite caught his breath yet so the beast turned and listened to the birds again, rejoicing at such a nice day. Finally, the President was able to speak.

"Can you, can you do me a favour?" He wheezed. Red knocked his head to the side, a quirk he did when curious.

"May I ask what it is?" He said. Reeve nodded,

"You know Reno? He's gone again, and I'm worried in case Hojo finds him again, last time it might have been because Reno stumbled into Hojo's territory and accidently volunteered to be an experiment, though, somehow I think that he started the mako leak rumour in the first place." Red listened patiently to Reeve's thoughts as the man released all information he had on the Scientist. Finally, he got to his point. "Please can you help look for him again, I know you aided us last time, but your help would be invaluable for locating him." Red nodded politely.

"How come Reno is on the loose again anyway, wasn't he supposed to stay at the hospital."

"Yes, but Reno has a habit of not liking hospitals, and tries to escape, this is one of the few times he succeeded, without Rude's help as well." Reeve explained.

"Rude? Surely he can locate Reno, the man will probably be hanging out at a bar in Junon somewhere." Red said. Reeve shifted on his feet, before producing some security snap shots. He held them out for Red who took one look and couldn't help the edge of his mouth twitching in a smirk.

"Flattering." He said, before letting the smile overcome him and he grinned. Reeve laughed as well.

"Trust me, that is one escape I've never seen before. Putting off his Doctors by mooning them and do you know what he said as he drove off?" Reeve chortled, Red looked at Reeve, "He said, "Ladies and gents! Doctor Butt has left the building!" The President chuckled loudly. When the laugher died down he returned to being serious.

"So, you'll help find him for me?" He asked. Red nodded,

"Am I alone in this venture, and what time should I set off," he asked.

"Cloud and Tifa are helping as well, so that should make things easier, and I am not sure what time for you, when are you able?"

"No time like the present." Red said, Reeve nodded, "okay" and they walked down to Cloud's tent.

"Wow." Commented Red as he spied the two's actions. Reeve who had been looking at the blue sky failed to see them. When he looked down he saw something he never thought possible.

Cloud and Tifa were kissing.

"I thought he was hooked with Aeris?" Questioned Reeve, Red turned to look at him.

"He was. Well, we though he was. Shall we inform them of our presence?"

"Naw, Leave them alone. It's taken them this long to get together, can't let us spoil it now." Red nodded his agreement and the two began to walk away.

Tifa, lost in emotion kissed the man she loved passionatly. Her hands in his hair, holding his head to hers. Cloud, one hand still on the womans chin, holding her mouth to his, the other trailing down her back. He never wanted to breathe, just become lost with the woman. Alas it wasn't so, his mind wanted to torment him more. _Aeris…_

He pulled away. Still gently holding Tifa's face. She questioned him with her large dark wine eyes. Cloud needed an excuse for pulling away, he was stuck. He loved Aeris with all his might, yet he also had strong feelings for the woman in front of him. Luck was with him. Catching sight of two people, well, one person one fiery beast. They had their backs turned and were walking away.

Cloud pointed them out to Tifa who clasped a hand to her mouth. She feigned shock that they had been seen but in actuality she clasped the hand to conceal her ear to ear grin. Her fairy tale was coming true!

"Do you think they wanted us for some reason?" She said. Cloud nodded.

"Yeh, don't you remember, Reeve asked if we could help look for Reno, Red's there too." He told her.

"Reno!" Spluttered Tifa. "Why do we want to help that bastard, you already went looking for him before. Besides, he still hasn't repaid his debt to Biggs, Wedge and Jess!" Cloud looked at her funny.

"You didn't mind this morning when I asked. Or last night." He added slyly. Tifa suddenly looked paler, she bent over and retched again.

"Fine, I'll help. But if you tell anyone what I said, tell me what I said then I'll kick your ass!" She threatened.

"Okay," Cloud agreed, knowing that Tifa's threats werent to be taken lightly.

"Now, can we go catch them up so I can get changed or something. I smell like sick!" She moaned. Cloud chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

"You taste like it too,"

"Hey!" Reeve and Red turned around. Cloud was running after them, Tifa close behind. They both stopped walking and waited patiently. When Cloud and Tifa caught up they didn't have to stop for five minutes to catch their breath Reeve noted with envy. Though, he supposed they were warriors and he was an executive so he had reason.

"You all done?" He asked the two. Both of whom blushed. Reeve and Red smiled before they carried on walking.

"When are we setting off?" Tifa asked, she looked quite pale,

"Any time, when can you two be ready?" There was something in the way that Red spoke that suggested they might be doing something else other than getting ready. Cloud's blush deepened.

"I want a shower. I smell of sick and Firewhisky!" Tifa stated, she marched off to the communal showers that had been set up in the centre of their little town. Left alone with the two males Cloud tried to force his blush to go away.

"All I can say is, it's about time." Reeve said. "Don't you need to get cleaned up as well, you kinda smell of sick as well." Cloud scowled before heading off the way Tifa had gone.

An hour later they were all kitted up to go help look for Reno. Reeve had added his last remaining potions and antidotes, saying that Tifa still looked a bit under the weather. Cloud and Red had agreed with him and both kept an eye on their female companion as they walked off.

"So, how we going to go about finding him then?" Cloud asked after half an hour into their journey to Junon. Red sniffed the floor.

"I don't know, I can't smell him anywhere. We just have to keep walking to Junon until I can pick up his trace." Red mumbled. Nose still on the ground. Tifa, up ahead sighed.

"It's his own stupid fault for not staying where he is, we shouldn't have to look for him." She hadn't talked much to Cloud, afraid that he might tell her that he didn't love her. To be honest, he didn't know himself. Aeris was gone… Tifa was here. Aeris didn't want him to be sad, she would have wanted him to live his life. Tifa had been with him since they were children, they always stood by each other. Well, not always. It would seem like some kind of fairy tale if they did get together. Did he love Tifa? Did she love him? It could work between them, determination. No-one wanted to live alone did they?

"Hey, I can smell him." Red lifted his nose into the air and stared at Cloud with his one golden eye. Cloud shook his head slightly, as if to clear away the thoughts.

"How far away is he?" Tifa asked, walking back towards them two. Cloud met her eyes for a second then turned away.Red noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Not far, look, I think I can see him." Cloud and Tifa both squinted in the direction Red was looking, trying to catch a glimpse of fiery red hair.

A few minutes later a black speck became distinguishable on the horizon. Cloud, satisfied that it was Reno, and he was heading in their direction sat down and waited. The rest followed suit.

Reno took his time. It was at least ten minutes later when he finally became totally recogniseable, they could even hear him.

"Oh Lord won't you buy meee, a glass of cold beeer." He sang, the motorbike came to a stop next to them. "Hi." He said nonchalantly. Tifa just glared at him.

"We've been here all day looking for you! Why couldn't you stay at the hospital where you were safe!" She yelled, Reno shot a side glance at Red before answering,

"Safe! Whoa, no. That place is not safe, plus it's nice and breezy out here." It was then Tifa noticed Reno's attire. Red began coughing to cover up his laughter and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Reno! Can't you wear underpants!" Reno ignored the yells, he sidled up to Cloud.

"Yo, Strife. You have a sword on you?" He said. Cloud shook his head, no. He hadn't expected any fighting, and his swords were a dead weight. He had only brought materia.

"I didn't bring my sword because it's a needless weight. Why? You aren't going to attack Tifa?" Cloud lowered his voice. Reno smirked. That confident smirk that sent Women swooning and men grating their teeth in anger. Suddenly Red began growling.

"You sense him too?" Reno asked. Red answered by raising his hackles and staring at the distance again. Tifa tried to calm him.

"Who?" She said. Reno's smirk never wavered,

"Hydron, I think his name is. One of Hojo's goons." If they didn't know better they would have thought Reno announcing the arrival of an accomplice, not one of his capturers. Tifa dropped into a fighting stance, gloves on and hair swished over her shoulder. Red growled louder, a throaty primal noise that raised the hair on the back of their necks.

Cloud dropped his bag and began rummaging around for materia. Reno just stood by and watched.

"Bit of a bum time to leave your sword behind, eh Strife?" He said calmly. Cloud growled - not unlike Red and pulled out a bronze bangle and threw it at Reno. "Need some materia too Strife," Reno said. Cloud threw Contain to him. Before attatching fire, ice and a neo Bahamut to his own bangle. He stood next to Reno, arms out ready to summon.

"Don't forget to keep away from his EMR" Cloud warned, the others nodded, looking very serious. Reno on the other hand, grinned.

"Good thinking Strife, that EMR is mine! If I have one we can kick his ass from here to Wutai!" Cloud just shook his head.

Too soon the mutant was upon them. Tifa and Red diving at him, fists and teeth blazing. Hydron dodged out of the way of Tifa's double punch and kicked her in the stomach. Red got caught in the face with an electric blast from the nightstick and fell to the floor. Tifa, jumped to her feet and prepared to run back and attack again but Cloud yelled at her to stop. Closing his eyes he called upon Neo Bahamut to aid him. A white light enveloped them and the king of dragons appeared, he fired a flare at Hydron then left the mortals. When they could all see again they noticed with joy that the attack had taken a lot out of Hydron, who was on one knee, leaning on the EMR. With a whoop Reno leapt forward with mako enhanced speed and snatched his favourite weapon out of the man's grip.

They had been lucky so far, None of their attacks which hit had been physical so none of Hydron's skin had split. His cut fingertips weren't wide enough to do enough damage. All that was about to change. Red XIII gathered himself up off the ground and ran forward towards the man, teeth gleaming and bared. He bit Hydron on the leg and tore, thrashing his head from side to side breaking the metal armour and sinking into the flesh, trying to cause the most damage possible. Hydron just laughed.

He closed his eyes and with a burst of power Red was thrust backwards with a jet of water. Red yelped and fell, once again, to the floor. Hydron fired another jet from his leg at Cloud who was trying to cast fire. Reno decided to get in the action and cast flare at Hydron, hoping to have the same effect Bahamut had, it didn't come close.

"Hummph," He said, pulling his arm back and grasping the EMR. Tifa jumped on Hydron with a flurry of jumps and kicks which Hydron couldn't block. He fired jet after jet at the martial artist until finally he caught her in the abdomen and sent her flying back.

That left only one aponent for the mutant. A fiery haired Turk. Hydron sneered, he had taken this guy out before. This time would be no different. He ran forward, hands splayed out in front, small streams of water firing into Reno's eyes, effectively blinding him. Reno lashed out with the EMR and turned voltage up to it's max. Each stroke hit only Hydrons almost inpenetrable armour.

Hydron dived behind Reno and kicked out his legs, Reno fell back onto the cold ground, his body barely covered by the flimsy hospital gown. He twisted and kicked up at Hydrons face. Successfully hitting him back. Hydron fell back slightly and Reno took this time to jump to his feet and jab the nightstick under Hydron's arms. The man was expecting an attack there and yanked his arms down flat by his side, Reno couldn't get to his vulnerable spot.

Not put off Reno leapt to the side and jabbed at Hydrons neck, attacking all the places where the armour would have weak joints. The shock of electricity made Hydron stumble from his attempted run forward. Reno laughed at Hydrons show of weakness. Triumphant that he had found another slightly weak spot.

Suddenly a growl came from behind him. Reno hadn't sensed Anubis so it unnerved him, he whirled around, ignoring Hydron for the time being who was trying to regain his footing. The growl came from a bandersnatch, Reno almost paused to thank Shiva when a few more growls joined in the chorus.

There were at least 6.

"Are these your buddies?" Reno snapped at Hydron, striding forward and thwacking the weaker man with the EMR. Hydron snarled.

"Naw you fool. They're just wild dogs. The scent of blood calls to them ya know." Reno was actually shocked. Hydron had a Midgar accent, and the rolling of the 'r' showed that he was from the slums. That wasn't what surprised Reno most though, the fact he had actually spoken. Suddenly remembering the dogs as one came too close to his ankle.

Reno kicked out at the bandersnatch, catching it across the maw. EMR locked onto Hydron Reno glanced worridly at his companions. They were still out cold sprawled on the floor. A few out going Bandersnatches were eagerly drawing closer to them. He needed one to wake up. Reno couldn't deal with everything. Sure he liked to think he was Superturk but he was no miracle man.

Hydron took the opportunity to kick Reno's stolen night stick out of his hand and rose to his feet. Reno cursed. He was now practically defenseless – he couldn't use the materia for risk of harming the others and his weapon was gone. He was surrounded by 5 hungry and one pissed off dogs, and, to top it all off Hydron was stood not 4 feet away grinning.

Reno found no humour at his situation. He was pissed off.

* * *

_Reno: nananeenaahaahaa. I was in this chapter!_

_Cloud: You knocked me out!_

_Tifa: he kissed me! He really kissed me!_

_Shakai: well, I got a bit of fighting in here. _

_Reno: Whats going to happen next?_

_Shakai: dunno…I know! Reviewers, who do you want to win this battle (there shalt be more!) AVALANCHE crew and our favourite Turk._

_Reno: me!_

_Shakai: or shall we allow Hydron another little victory and make the stakes much higher?_

_Reno: I refuse to lose once more!_

_Shakai: it isnt up to you though! It's up to the reviewers. _

_Reno: Review then please! (anyone open to bribery?)_


	20. Demon revealed

_**Crimson Fury. Chapter 20!**_

_Shakai: Mwahahah, After careful consideration and excellent replies from my wonderful reviewers I have come to a conclusion._

_Reno: which she won't even tell me about. _

_Shakai: meh, you'll just have to wait and see Reno. _

_Reno: If you don't tell me I'll hide all the remotes again._

_Shakai: hah, but this time i have an UBER REMOTE LOCATION DEVICE!_

_Reno: …that's a magnet with a ribbon tied around it._

_Shakai: you're just jealous! Anyway, I don't own final fantasy, just my remote thing.

* * *

_

A sudden drop in the landscape woke Yuffie up with a feeling not unlike motion sickness. She glanced around, disoriented from sleep and tried to work out where she was. Sauron, the huge black chocobo she was riding on gave a snort as he jogged up a hill.

Elena was on Gravy, the milder chocobo, and fast asleep. The chocobo warked to her softly and Yuffie felt a small sense of regret for picking the fiery grumpy chocobo.

Koroi, in front, held both Vincent and Tseng atop his back. Vincent was wide awake, staring into the distance thoughtfully, Tseng was fast asleep. thankfully Yuffie mused, Tseng had flatly refused to be anywhere Vincent, but since Koroi was the only chocobo that could hold the two (noone wanted to risk riding Sauron, even Yuffie, but she had to because she chose him) and Gravy wouldn't't let anyone but Elena ride her, he had had to concede.

It had been hard work persuading Alice to let Tseng go with them. It was harder work to persuade Kai that he wasn't't allowed to go with them. The "leader" kept claiming that it was he who had found Tseng, so that he should be allowed to leave Mideel. Vincent had run out of patience and settled it by pointing his death penalty at the man and telling him in no uncertain terms that he was not going with them and that Vincent was going to come back and make sure they were looking after Alice. Kai had not surprisingly stopped arguing.

Yuffie nudged Sauron and caught up with Vincent.

"How is he?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake Tseng up. Vincent turned from the darkness and looked at her, Yuffie trembled slightly from the cold, or was it from the stare of Vincent's crimson eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't't see the point of taking him away from Mideel. That woman was caring for him quite well." That was Vincent's way of saying he didn't't want to be here.

"True… But it really wasn't't fair on Alice, I mean her husband died and she had to care for an injured man. Plus Reeve probably needs him for something." Yuffie reasoned. "I can't believe that Reno has disappeared again. Do you think Reeve will ask us to look for him?" Elena had told Yuffie and Vincent the news, keeping as far away from Tseng as possible. She was probably really uncomfortable with his presence.

"It's likely. I don't think I will volunteer this time. I am going to go back to my mansion." Vincent told her. Yuffie became slack-jawed with shock. It was a few moments before she regained her sense.

"Don't you dare Vincent Valentine! You have been anti-social for too long! If you even think about going back in that coffin I'll march over there and kick your vampy ass!" Yuffie, in her excitement had forgotten about the other two people traveling with them. Elena woke up, and Tseng shifted in his sleep. Vincent stared at Yuffie, she couldn't decipher his expression in the dark.

"Wha, what's going on?" Elena asked sleepily, Yuffie wasn't't sure whether she was even awake.

"Nothing Elena. Yuffie just got over-excited, go back to sleep." Vincent answered quietly. Instead of doing what she was told Elena shook her head, ridding herself of the urge to sleep.

"Naw, I'm awake now. Where are we?" She patted Gravy on the head and the chocobo sped up to catch up to Sauron and Koroi.

"Coming up to Junon, we'll be at Midgar in a few hours, after sunrise." Vincent told her. Elena and Yuffie nodded, and again they settled into silence. All three wondering what would happen to the Wutain man they had as their fourth companion.

Reno growled. There really was no other option he could use to get out of this situation, bar one. He pictured himself back in Midgar slums, down a back alley. His friends had passed out and he was facing up against a rival gang. He was weaponless, they were not. He had to wake his friends no matter what.

Going back into his teenage state of mind Reno snarled at his opponents and leapt. No longer seeing bandersnatches and a goon, but gang members and a leader he wanted dead. Reno went for one of the bandersnatches first, it turned and bit at him but he countered with a sharp kick to it's head, knocking it out.

that was easy he thought, but he had no further time as the remaining dogs went for him. Hydron standing back and watching, knowing that the dogs could well likely go for him. If he had Anubis with him it would have been much easier, for he could manipulate animals to his will.

Reno was losing and he knew it. He knocked back one dog to be clawed by another, broke one neck and was rewarded by a bite on his shoulder. A swipe to the head made black spots dance in front of his vision making things much harder, as he had to fight for his consciousness as well. He felt teeth clamp down on his left leg, he felt searing pain in it as it collapsed on him. He fell to his knees and stopped fighting them. Reno almost gave up, but a voice echoed in his mind.

"_Vitn xihhz Heti, sen nre fixeh psix nrhiomr zio_." The words were soft, assuring, even though Reno could understand non of it he felt a bit of hope. He began fighting again, clawing and scrabbling with everything he had. The strange words lingering in his thoughts. It still wasn't enough. The scent of his blood had drawn another pack towards him, all hungry for a meal. Bandersnatches weren't scavengers, they wouldn't touch anything that was dead, and luckily they thought Reno's comrades were dead, though to be honest he wasn't sure they werent. Unluckily for Reno, that left him to feed them, which he had no intention of doing.

A little help here! He thought furiously, trying to get the mysterious voice to aid him.

"_A loggit zio vegit! Kige pihnr. hedeus ziohlesp. Uav rag_." This time the words weren't comforting, they were demanding, forceful.

Then Reno felt unimaginable pain.

His blood was on fire. It shot through his entire body, searing through him. He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His body spasmed, his spine arched, his muscles became tense and everything coiled. Reno screamed.

"What was that?" Yuffie questioned, shooting up at the unearthly howl coming from near Midgar.

"Anubis?" Elena asked, eyes and ears pricked for any other sign. "I think we should check it out." Yuffie glared at her.

"You wanna find out what made that, that noise! It's some monster that will eat your soul, it's Jenova's nightmare! It's gonna kill us all!" she practically shrieked.

"I think Elena is right, we should find out what it is. You can stay here if you like, if it's too frightening for you." Vincent told her, with a straight face. Yuffie looked at him, she sort of swelled up, sucking her cheeks in and her body expanded. Then she exploded.

"Yuffie Kisagari, afraid of a monster! Are you out of your vampiric mind! It's you who's afraid!" Then she kicked Sauron and they marched swiftly towards the sound of the scream. Elena smirked sidelong at Vincent.

"You know, that works on Reno all the time as well." Vincent gave her a brief smile before answering back.

"well you know how the saying goes, great minds think alike, while fools seldom differ." Elena laughed, then together they both set off after Yuffie and the unidentifiable scream.

It didn't take long to get there, and Elena's previous good mood was swept away. There was a great fight, she could make out the prone forms of Tifa and Red XIII on the floor. Behind them there was a pack of bandersnatches, mercilessly leaping on their victim, who Elena couldn't make out but she prayed it wasn't one of their side.

"Hydron!" Yuffie yelled, pointing towards the armoured man slinking behind the pack. She leapt off Sauron and ran after him, to be stopped by several bandersnatches, that had noticed more potential meals.

Vincent jumped off Koroi and told it to stay back, as Tseng was still on the chocobo's back. He began taking pot shots at the bandersnatches, dispatching the ones going for Yuffie. Elena had also leapt off Gravy and was handing phoenix downs to the fallen comrades. As Tifa and Red regained consciousness she whipped out her gun and began firing at the pack of dogs, that were attacking someone.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled as she looked around. Elena noticed her eyes stare at the pack.

"He's over here!" Yuffie's voice called, "Hydroboy is trying to mug him!" Tifa was on her feet and sprinting to her love in a matter of seconds, leaping over dogs and dodging snaps at her ankles.

"Who else was with you?" Elena asked Red, who was unsteadily getting to his feet,

"…Reno," he answered quietly. Elena felt as if someone had plunged a white hot knife in her heart.

"oh holy." She murmered, firing rapidly.

Another inhuman scream tore through the pack, but this time the dogs answered with wails of their own. Everyone stopped and stared as something burst through the top of the bandersnatch pile on. Suspended in the air it looked like one of Vincent's demons. White skin and 9 inch claws. It had a dog clasped in one of its claws, bloody, half it's skin torn away.

The demon screamed again, throwing the dog to the floor and falling down after it. Tearing into the rest and flinging the carcasses away. Noone dared to move. The rest of the bandersnatches yowled and attempted to run away, but the demon caught up to them. A particularily lucky one managed to run, unheeded past Yuffie who didn't even see it, the demon caught sight of it and sprinted after it. It caught the dog and tore through it's throat with it's teeth! The dog let out a scream and died, leaving the clearing in silence.

The demon stood on two feet and stared at them. Obsidian eyes piercing souls as it switched it's gaze upon the different members of the group. Elena was transfixed. The demon wore a ripped and torn hospital gown and had unruly crimson hair atop it's pale head, crimson hair that she could only associate with one person.

"What in Elders name…" She heard Red whisper next to her.

They stared as the demon unleashed another cry and fell to it's knees. Skin becoming darker, claws retracting and it closed it's eyes wincing. When it looked up again, his eyes were a glowing cerulean. His twin scars were decorating his face once again, but strangely Elena couldn't see the recent Hojo inflicted scar.

Reno shakily got back to his feet, and stumbled. Noone moved to help him, afraid of the demon he had turned into. Noone except Vincent, who caught Reno by the arm and let the younger man lean against him.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted, breaking the silence. "Where did Hydron go?" As one they turned to the ninja who stood beside Tifa and an unconscious Cloud. Hydron was nowhere to be seen.

"Bastard." Reno muttered as he closed his eyes and slumped fully on Vincent's shoulder.

"What in Ifrit's name happened here!" Elena and the others turned to see Tseng, who stared at them wide eyed, having seen the entire thing

* * *

. 

_Shakai: That was difficult._

_Reno: you…you…you turned me into a DEMON!_

_Shakai: yup. That's what playing too much Jak 2 does to ya._

_Reno: heh, I got to kick some butt though. What were those words in the different language?_

_Shakai: well, I needed a different language for (you'll see.) I was going to use Al Bhed, but decided to be more original and created my own language. I'll include the translations at the bottom_

**_Vitn xihhz, sen nre fixeh psix nrhiomr zio - dont worry, let the power flow through you_**

_**A loggit zio vegit! Kige pihnr. hedeus ziohlesp. Uav rag. - I summon you demon! come forth. reveal yourself. aid him**._

_Reno: review please, tell us what you think? More answers next chapter._


	21. The storyland of Reeve's office

**Crimson Fury**

_Shakai: sorry for the wait:cringe: but thanks for the reviews! 7 in one chapter. I know there is an email going round about stories being deleted for posting reviewer feedback, but I really love getting feedback when I review so I figured you guys would too. So,_

_Kiyenna: Thanks a lot! Heh, it rocked :makes Bill and Ted air guitar motion:_

_Thymine: I'm glad you thought it was interesting, and here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while._

_Empress-Eerian-Sadow: umm heh, I've been playing Jak 2 too much, and Vincent is hot, plus he understands poor poor Reno. I hope this chapter isn't too boring, as it won't hold as much action as the others._

_Kingleby: lol, your reviews are always VERY enthusiastic, I look forward to them very much, 'fraid I haven't played Shadow Hearts, but I have heard of it...Can't remember where though._

_Ryu Thorne: Reno will be back to his cocky perverse self eventually, I just want to put him through a lot more emotional trauma before I get there. Thanks for the review, Reno is my fave charrie as well, and Chaos is just so awesome that them combined is kool :) I salute you back for writing such a fun-to-read review:salutes:_

_Soren Talen: wow, that was a nice review, made me feel all warm and tingly inside that someone likes it. I don't want to make you cry so I'll write a lot :) hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Desbrina: sorry:cringes: here's the chapter now, it's pretty long so I hope it makes up for the wait._

_Sorry to all those who reviewed chapters before this one, review again and I'll give you feedback. _

_Reno: Shakai owns a My Chemical Romance poster and a tin of hotdogs. Final Fantasy isn't on that list so she doesnt own it._

_

* * *

_

Vincent lay Reno silently on the couch in Reeve's office. He had carried him all the way here on his own, as everyone else was too afraid he would turn into that demon thing again. Turning around he glared at the rest of the group, who had effectively abandoned the young man. Reno groaned, awakening, and everyone in the room immediatley grabbed their breath.

"nngh, did anyone get the number of that chocobo cart?" He groaned, attempting to sit up. Vincent gently pushed him back down.

"You're still weak Reno. I know what you feel like after a transformation." Reno only comprehended half of what Vincent said.

"Transformation?" He asked pushing the pale hand away and sitting up on the sofa. Finally he noticed the other people in the room. They were all looking either bruised or exhausted staring at him with shock and wariness on their faces, from Tifa to Red to Rude to Elena to Yuffie to ...Tseng? Groaning, Reno buried his head in his hands, placing his eyes on his palms.

"You okay?" Yuffie asked, seated on the other arm furthest away from him of the sofa. Reno nodded, head still in his hands,

"Yeah, but I'm either dreaming or hallucinating." He took another look at the people gathered around, now their faces held concern. "Definitely hallucinating." He muttered. Tentatively Elena walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you think that Re?" She asked in a motherly tone. Reno looked up at her.

"Because none of the AVALANCHE guys here have killed me, and that Tseng is stood over there." Reno flopped back down on the sofa and placed his hands over his eyes again. "Wake me up when I'm back in reality figment of my imagination Lena." Elena stared wide eyed as the red haired man fell back asleep. Silence reigned across the room.

"Would someone please tell me what happened? And why the hell Reno's like Vincent?" Tseng asked, his voice took the same ordering tone he used to his Turks back in Shinra's day. As one, AVALANCHE turned to Cloud to explain, whilst Elena looked down, and Rude remained indifferent.

"Okay, how much do you know after the Temple of Ancients?" The swordsman asked, Tseng closed his eyes a moment before answering.

"Nothing. The last thing I remember before waking and seeing _him_," here he shot a glare at Vincent, "Was Sephiroth laughing, over me and giving the key to you. I assume you defeated Sephiroth?" Cloud nodded, processing the information, whilst Elena gasped.

"You, you mean AVALANCHE didn't kill you?" Her cheeks began to grow a rosy colour, "And, we-I went after them looking for revenge. I'm sorry guys." She looked extremely ashamed, on the verge of tears. Yuffie moved forward and enveloped Elena in a hug.

"Bygones be bygones eh? Besides, you could never beat us anyway, and it was all good practice for when we whooped Seph! Nyuk Nyuk!" Elena nodded and Yuffie released her. All eyes went back to Cloud who cleared his throat.

"Well, we all thought you died, and it's a miracle you didn't, We continued our journey to track Sephiroth which led us to the land of the Cetra, where-where... We lost Aeris." He spoke sadly, her death still deeply affecting, looking around it was clear it affected them all.

"No... How?" Tseng choked. He looked pleadingly at Cloud, hoping that it wasnt true.

"Sephiroth. He then summoned Meteor, which was going to kill us all. We went all over the world, searching for a way to defeat him and stop it, Shinra was destroyed and we came to a stand off with Sephiroth at North Crator. We killed him and Holy was summoned which stopped Meteor from destroying the World. It destroyed Midgar though, where the Turks were."

"How did you survive that anyway?" Yuffie butted in, unable to quench her curiosity since they joined forces with the Turks." Tseng turned to Elena but it was Rude who answered.

"It was Reno. We were on Midgar streets before Meteor hit and we thought we were going to die, panic and fighting was everywhere, the plates were falling, everyone just wanted to live. Elena got swept away in the crowd and I had resigned myself to death. Only Reno kept fighting. He fears death more than us anyway. He climbed onto a ledge, and fired his gun. Told them that they were all going to die if they didn't calm down and used his Turk codes to let them all into Shinra's underground labs, then he went out and tried to save as many stragglers as he could, getting hit by debris as he did. He saved us all and almost died in the process." Rude folded his arms and remained silent again, each person wondered whether Rude actually spoke that much, and whether Reno actually cared about anyone other than his fellow Turks. Apparently so.

"Oh..." Tifa breathed, watching the "hero" sleep.

"Ok. After Meteor the Turks and AVALANCHE met near Junon, and after a strange set of occurrences we agreed to a truce. As we both wished to see Midgar restored. Reeve rebuilt Shinra without Mako or SOLDIER or anything like that, it was just helping the people who survived to have somewhere to live. Barret went back to Coral with his daughter and Cid went to Rocket Town and married Shera. The rest of us helped build Midgar, the Turks included. I don't know too much about it but Reeve asked Reno to investigate a mako leak on the Glacier. Elena, being Vice President of Neo Shinra rang him up to check progress and heard fighting." Cloud was interrupted by Reno moaning in his sleep, the group listened slowly as he began mumbling words.

"...srry, didn mean it, mum, mum...don't hate me. Hojo did it, sorry...sorry, Hojo!" He jerked awake. Gasping and clutching his left leg. Reno realised he was being stared at and took a few calming breaths, regaining his composure again. "...Hi?" He asked, hoping they would stop staring.

"Good timing Reno. We were explaining to Tseng what happened after the Temple of Ancients, but we don't know everything." Reno nodded, obviously not listening to a thing Cloud said. One word tugged his mind though,

"Tseng?" The Wutain ex Turk stepped forward into Reno's line of sight. "Holy shit!" Reno swore. "So earlier wasn't some really messed up dream? How the hell are you not dead!" He demanded.

A while later when Reno was informed of the mission Elena, Yuffie and Vincent had undertaken when he was in the hospital Cloud asked him the question everyone had been itching to know the answer to.

"What happened to you?" Reno sighed,

"The whole thing huh?" Cloud nodded, "Alrigh'. Everything went well, I'd got a few beers from Icicle Inn, the cute waitress gave me 20 discount." Cloud coughed loudly, "Right right, I headed up the glacier and got attacked by the dog and water squirter. Took me by surprise the bastards. I got Hydron with my rod then my PHS rang, Anubis was nowhere to be seen so I answered it, then the damn dog took me from behind. Woke up strapped to a table with that creep Hojo staring down at me like a shiteater. He did some pretty nasty shit to me, you all know how that freak is. He pulled out this weird poisoned gun eventually and jabbed it in my leg here." Reno paused and lifted his hospital gown slightly, revealing a jagged scar across his thigh. Nearly everyone's eyes widened,

"How did you survive that?" Red asked, who had remained silent up to now. Reno snorted.

"I didn't." Immediately there was an uproar in the room. Outbursts ranging, from "Impossible!" to "you okay?" Reno watched them all,

"Yeh, I'm okay Yuffie, Hojo obviously decided when I was...out of action, that he wasn't ready to relinquish his fun yet. I think he gave me some potion and voila I found myself strapped to his little fun table again. Something freaky happened though, I felt perfectly better, no, I felt better than better. Either he gave me uber super potion or it reacted differently to the poison, but I found I had more strength than I've ever had, and better senses. Although there's been this strange feeling in my head, like, I dunno..."

"Like there's a different presence in there." Vincent finished for him, Reno stared at him wide eyed.

"How? How did you know?" He gasped, Vincent just waved his claw.

"I think we'll discuss that after you finish your story." Reno nodded,

"So, since I knew I wasn't completely powerless I began questioning him, he told me about those goons with him, how he survived, basically the whole monologuing thing, because he told me...oh gods!" Reno jumped up off the couch, surprising the group.

"What is it Reno?" Tseng asked.

"Oh shit, Yuffie, please tell me you didn't let Hojo's goons take your materia?" Yuffie took her breath sharply, sensing the urgency in his voice she didn't question.

"We were attacked in Mideel. Later I found my materia gone..." Reno cursed again.

"What Reno?" Elena asked, he ignored her,

"Cloud! All your blood is either in you or on the battlefield, and _not _in Hydron's hands, right?" He was practically on top of the saviour of the World. Sadly, and slowly Cloud showed Reno a bruise on his arm, where a red pinprick could have been seen. Reno unleashed a stream of curses that even Cid would have winced at.

"What in Leviathan's name is wrong with you!" Yuffie yelled. Reno ceased storming and sat down on the couch, looking dejected.

"There was no Mako leak. Hojo had it planned from the beginning, to lure a Turk to him. He took my blood. He plans to resurect this evil, stronger than WEAPON, showed me this spell, needed my blood. Shit! How could I have let this happen." He punched the cushion in frustration.

"What evil Reno?" Rude asked quietly.

"It was on a parchment, some prophesy and ingredients to bring it back. Said it was called Jayd." At the last word Rude, Tseng, Vincent and Red XIII gasped aloud.

"You've heard of it?" Cloud asked, Tseng nodded,

"Hojo had a file on her, as Turk leaders we had access to it. He wished to use her instead of Jenova, but Jenova cells were all he could find. I suspect that's how you know Vincent." Vincent confirmed his suspicion.

"Grandpa told me stories about her, I thought it was myth though, I didn't think such evil existed." Red said in a hushed voice. That left Rude.

"When Re' was in the hospital, there was a woman, Jasla."

"I remember her!" Reno blurted, "Said some spooky shit." Tifa shushed him, wanting to know.

"She told me the story of Jayd, Jasla herself was around in the time of Jayd, she heard the prophesy from Shiva herself and was to wait until the one person who could destroy Jayd came about. Then she told me the Prophesy." He told them. Cloud folded his arms and put one hand on his chin, his "thinking pose".

"Ok, so there someone out there who can destroy Jayd and all we need to do is to find them and hope they will be able to kill her."

"Or we could go to the Glacier and stop Hojo before he summons her." Yuffie chirped in, Cloud nodded his acknowledgement.

"We could be too late. I think the best idea is to find this destined one. Rude, can you recite the prophesy?" Rude avoided telling them that he already knew the "destined one" and began repeating the Prophesy he had memorised.

**_"By the planets defence the gem shall come_**

**_the Jayd shall form what is unknown_**

**_all who face her fear or wrath_**

**_shall know the truth. _**

**_Nothing can quell this demons urge,_**

**_for those who try, their life is purged_**

**_Rage and terror form this land_**

**_For none can stop thine destructive hand_**

**_None but one, the aqua flame_**

**_The hunter shall soon become the hunted_**

**_And neither shall remain standing."_**

Noone spoke. Each absorbing the information in their own way. One voice broke the silence.

"Please tell me, ol' buddy ol' pal, that your friend did not mean me." Rude didn't move or say anything. "Oh that's great. _effing_ great. Why won't life cut me a bit of slack. What the hell did I do to deserve this!" He whined, although as soon as he said it he knew it was the wrong thing. Tifa was glaring daggers at him

"What did you do to deserve this! I'll tell you what the hell you did Reno. You killed thousands of people! You were a heartless bastard who tried his best to stop us. _Us_ whose lives were disrupted by you and your company! What did _we_ do to deserve Aeris's death! Do you think we wanted to traipse over the world in search of a powerful madman, while you went and killed innocent people and tried to stop us. What did you do to deserve this? Ha, you deserve everything you got. Heartless bastard."

"I don't need this shit. Especially from you Lockheart. Are there any clothes around? I'm outta here." He stood abruptly and walked out of the room.

"Nice going Teef. This guy is meant to be the new Saviour of the World and you go and piss him off. I'm surprised he didn't turn demon on ya." Yuffie commented. Tifa glared.

"Tifa... I don't want to offend or anything, but how many people do you think died when the Mako reactors blew. Shinra had a member of his family and if Reno hadn't blown the plate he and them would have been killed and another Turk made to do it. He had no choice." Elena said sternly. Everyone expected Tifa to blow her top at Elena but instead she looked meek.

"I, didn't know. Should I go apologise?" Elena shook her head but Yuffie answered.

"Wouldn't he just go crazy at you this soon. I'll go talk to him and use my cheery ninja skills to cheer him up. Nyuk." She hopped out of the room leaving the rest to ponder her actions.

"Right. If we're going to stop Jayd, we'll need some transport. I'll ring Cid. Everyone else, get some rest and sort your equipment out. We set off tomorrow. I assume you're with us on this?" Cloud asked the remaining Turks who looked to Tseng.

"Reno's the main man in this. Of course we're involved."

Reno was sat on a rock outside Reeve's office, he had stolen a pair of pants and a jacket from Rude's tent nearby. They were far too big for him and hung loosely off his thin frame, just like his oversized Turk suit used to be. He stared into the darkness, lost in his own thoughts of the information that had been given to him. Tseng, his boss was not dead. He was alive and looking almost healthy. He himself was destined to destroy something that was stronger than WEAPON, and that "presence" which Vincent had called it had been getting stronger. He wasn't sure what to make of anything.

"Hey," A soft voice called out. "This side of the rock taken?" Reno shook his head and the Wutain ninja sat herself down. There was silence between the two as Reno became lost in his thoughts again.

"This must be a lot to take in huh." She said lightly. Reno shrugged.

"I'll get over it. Being all superpowerful and the "destined one" this should be a walk in the park." Yuffie frowned.

"Well, oh destined one. You're not walking in the park on your own. You've got the Turks and AVALANCHE backing you up, and that's a force to be reckoned with."

"Why are you trying to comfort me anyway?" Reno suddenly snapped, turning to face her, cerulean eyes ablaze. "I'm a murderer, the kind of guy your father warns you to stay away from, and on that subject, I thought you were all lovey dovey with Valentine?" Yuffie's eyes grew cold.

"You think I'm out here because I'm attracted to you! You are an obnoxious pig. I'm here because I figured you might need cheering up, or to talk to someone who won't judge you." She practically yelled at him, getting up off the rock and heading back inside.

"Wait." Reno called after her. "You're right. I do need someone to talk to, and usually the only female who volunterrily talks to me, with the exception of Elena, wants me out of my pants." Yuffie sighed and sat back on the rock.

"Okay, I'll stay, but only if you don't tell me again about your usual conversations with women." Reno laughed, it was rather hollow but a laugh all the same.

"Deal. And you're not allowed to talk about materia." Yuffie pretended to look upset.

"Well, there goes my conversation topic. You wanna tell me how you feel? Get it off your chest?" Reno sighed.

"I hate expectations, y'know. When I was a slum rat, I was expected to be a player and to be common. When I became a Turk, I was expected to be sophisticated and smooth. Now, I'm supposedly going to destroy evil and save the world. Everyone is going to expect me to act like chocobo head in there." Yuffie was shocked at the level of emotion and bitterness in his voice.

"Maybe people will expect you to do things differently. A hero can't kill people whenever they annoy him. And a hero shouldn't swear in public. But, you know what. Why can't you be the anti-hero instead. Don't change because other people expect you to. You're Reno. So act like Reno." Reno smiled,

"So this means I won't have to dye my hair yellow and use copious amounts of gel in the mornings?" The ninja laughed,

"Especially so. Although I don't think he gels it."

"No way is that "do" natural."

"I think it is."

"It's impossible!"

"But it is!"

"It defies the very law of gravity!"

"I'm telling you it's natural!"

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Bet you 50 gil."

"You can do better than that."

"Awright. 100Gil."

"Tch, is that it?"

"Fine then Mr I'm so confident. 1000Gil."

"Deal."

The pair were laughing and joking at this stage. Arguing good naturedly and Reno's previous bad mood almost forgotten.

"We going to ask if it is or not?" Yuffie asked. Reno gave her a trademark smirk and jumped off the rock, extending a hand to help her jump off, although he knew perfectly well that she could manage.

The two walked into Reeve's office with a smirk on each face. They ignored everyone else, from Tifa's outraged glare at the pair, to Elena's suggestive wink. They walked straight up to Cloud and Yuffie demanded with a now serious look on her face.

"Do you gel your hair in the mornings?" Cloud was obviously confused. He stumbled to answer when he noticed Yuffie furiously shaking her head and Reno nodding.

"er...Sometimes."

"Ahah!" Reno yelled. "I win! Fork it over!" Yuffie scowled.

"But his hair is like that everyday, so it is natural even when he doesnt wear gel. So I win!"

"Nu huh!" Reno countered. "I win!"

"No. I win!"

"No. I WIN!"

"It's me!"

"No, it's me!"

Cloud still looked confused so Tifa took him by the arm and led him gently away from the room. Everyone else looked on amused, but a half hour later when Reno and Yuffie were still arguing. They all left smirking.

* * *

_Reno: Ok. I know this chapter had a lot of diaglogue. _

_Shakai: But I needed to fill in some blanks and cover up some plot holes with a floral tablecloth and twigs._

_Reno:... You're strange you know that?_

_Kumagoro: PICO PICO!_

_Reno: what the hell!_

_Shakai: Isn't he cuuuute such a widdle cuutie. :hugs stuffed pink rabbit:_

_Kumagoro: shiny shiny shiny, review pico. KuMAgoro._

_Reno: save me from this madhouse._

_Yuffie: I WIN!_

_Reno: Review please. They're inspiration to all writers. Shakai included._


	22. The mission begins

_**Crimson Fury 22!**_

_**Shakai: wow, I never thought I would get this far.**_

_**Reno: She's happy now, just imagine what she would be like if she got 100 reviews. **_

_**Shakai: That's my dream! One of the reasons I keep writing!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning at around seven, Cloud Strife trudged across the large amounts of debris and junk that littered the carcass of Midgar. He had already awoken the rest of the party from their respective tents. Tifa's tent had still reeked of Firewhiskey so she had deemed it unsafe to sleep in, and had thus decided to shack up with Cloud in his tent. He didn't mind of course, he'd finally worked up the courage to kiss her, regardless if she hated him or not, and wonderfully, she had. The stay was meant to be temporary, or that's what they had told the others, both of them knew the stay would last long into permanence.

Reno was the last one to be awoken, and that was why he was headed halfway across Midgar. The fiery haired man had set up his tent as far away from Reeve's office as he could, and as close to the makeshift bar as he could. This area didn't really have tents, more like blankets and sticks. The volunteers or survivors of the slums who had decided to come back lived here, unable to afford proper tents. Reno slummed it with them, as he said it reminded him of home. Cloud thought the real reason was that on days like this he would get the longest lie-in.

A few minutes of walking later Cloud noticed the blanket which most likely belonged to Reno. He knew this because the blanket wasn't nearly big enough to fully cover Reno's long limbs but, the main reason was the mop of crimson hair.

"Wake up Reno." Cloud said, nudging the body with the toe of his boot. Reno grumbled but didn't stir. Cloud frowned. "Reno. Wake up. Everyone's ready to go." Still the man did not wake. Cloud decided to try a different tactic. "Hey Reno, Cid's here and he's brought a load of beer in his Highwind." The reaction was instantanious.

"Beer you say? Now that's a different story." Reno grumbled as he yanked the blanket off his body, revealing a pale muscle toned body and Rude's pants.

"Could you hear me? I didn't expect that to work." Cloud asked, surprised his tactic had worked.

"Yup. I've been awake since 5. Turk regime. But I needed a lie-in 'cos I've got the most brutal hangover." Reno yawned standing up slowly and grabbing the creased jacket off the floor where he had used it as a pillow. Cloud raised an eyebrow as the pair began walking back towards Reeve's office and where the rest of the party waited.

"You've been drinking?" Reno smirked.

"Yeh, After arguing with Yuffie for a few hours she decided to give in and just gave me the gil. All those hours I spent practicing annoying 'Lena really paid off." The swordsman frowned.

"So you spent 1000gil on alcohol? You really are a binge drinker Reno." The red head laughed,

"I didn't spend all 1000gil you meat head. I doubt even Rude could drink that amount of gil in a cheap bar like that. Beer here is really cheap…Probably because it's made from dragon piss or something like that." Cloud made a face, choosing to ignore the meat head comment. He made a mental note not to drink from sleazy bars in the future.

"So, how much did you spend?"

"Only about 150gil, I spent the rest on a new EMR and some throwing knives. My buddy Cole survived Midgar, and he always gives me discount on weapons since I got him out of a sticky situation... So does Cid really have some beer?" Cloud just nodded silently, neglecting to mention the fact the Cid never let anyone else drink his beer, and never in a million years would he let a Turk - especially Reno – drink it.

The rest of the walk passed in silence. Cloud wondering about which weapons everyone should take, which materia he should have equipped to different people, who should go with which groups with the least trouble, you know. Hero leader thoughts. Reno was trying to calculate how much gel he would have to use on his own hair to get it as spiky as Clouds, just in case.

Eventually the two found the rest of the party in their sights. A bouncy ninja could be seen hopping to one person to the next, presumably "borrowing" materia she would need. Three people Reno recognised, even without the blue suits were stood to one side observing the rest. A long red canine creature was lying along the dusty ground. A red caped and raven haired man was busy putting his tent down. He folded it up and placed it on a large stray piece of metal before tucking a large gun, into his belt.

"Mornin'" Reno drawled as they grew closer and the group noticed them.

"Morning Reno, morning Cloud!" Yuffie yelled, disturbing some nearby birds nesting. Reno groaned.

"Watch with the shouting Princess, I'm still feeling the effects of last night." He said, dramatically putting a hand to his head, "oh woe is the rich man, who can never say no to another beer." Yuffie laughed,

"Serves you right for cheating. We should have split it either way. I've half a mind to shout a lot more now." She yelled in a sing song voice. She skipped next to Reno and began singing some inane song in his ear. Quick as a flash he whipped his EMR out and pressed it against her neck.

"Careful Princess. Don't want me to press this button do you?" Yuffie gulped meekly, she slid out his grasp.

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "But fine, I'll quiet down." She finally noticed the people around her, Tifa had her fists bared, ready to pound Reno if he did shock Yuffie. But Cloud was laughing! "What's so funny?" She fumed, storming towards him. He gasped for breath.

"Sorry Yuffie, the look on your face was priceless. At least now we know how to shut you up when you get too much!" He struggled to compose himself. Yuffie huffed. Whilst he was still laughing she borrowed an "all" materia from his Ultima Weapon and flounced off.

The Turks had all finished equipping their weapons a long time ago, with the exception of Tseng since he was still recovering from his injury and wasn't going. Reno slumped on the floor next to Rude and grinned when a large hand passed him a remedy.

"Thanks man, you know I get all grouchy when I'm hungover." Reno said, downing the potion and making no move to get up. Rude smiled, they wouldn't be setting off for a while if he didn't get a move on.

"Um, Re'? As much as it would be interesting to annoy the others by you being late and all, but wouldn't it be in our best interests if we set off early and stop Hojo now." Elena said, her authorative tone in session, since she was technically on a Turk job. The red head looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be working for Reeve now?" he asked, Elena smiled.

"Yeah, but since we're altogether again who am I to split us up." She gave him a grin, which Reno returned. He knew that wasn't the real reason, perhaps it was because he had a demon inside and she wanted to keep an eye on him, or perhaps she didn't want to stay with Tseng.

"Turks! You coming or not!" A loud brash voice tore through the air. They recognised it as Cid Highwind, former Shinra Pilot who joined AVALANCHE. He was stood near the exit of Midgar, spear dug into the ground by his feet, and new wife Shera stood by his side. The customary cigarette was dangling limply from his lips as he glared at the Turks, in particular at Reno. Reno smirked, rising to his feet slowly and accepting the automatic pistol Rude tossed to him. He tucked the gun into his the waistline of his trousers and nodded to Rude and Elena, who nodded and set off to the airship that was waiting outside Midgar. He watched them leave then turned to Tseng, whom he hadn't spoken to yet. There was a tense silence between them.

"...We missed you Boss." Reno said tersely. Unsure of how to speak to his former boss. A smile graced Tseng's lips for a moment before replying.

"I'm not the boss anymore. You are." He said, Reno stared at him for a few seconds, cerulean eyes studying every moment on his face.

"It was hard. When you, 'died' on us, things went out of control. 'Lena was unconsolable for weeks, recklessly chasing AVALANCHE trying to avenge you. Rude drew into himself more, wouldn't speak to us. And with Sephiroth going crazy... I'm almost jealous of you for getting to miss that. I thought we were going to join you soon enough anyway." Reno never usually opened up to anyone, Tseng was oddly touched. He paused a moment before replying.

"But you did all survive didn't you. Elena's moved on and got a nice job, Rude talks to people more. No matter what, you did good Reno. You deserved to be Turk leader." A true smile hit Reno's lips, he let it stay there for a moment before replacing it with his customary smirk.

"Thanks Boss-man. I'll see you later!" With that Reno took off running to the airship were Cid could be heard still cursing him. Tseng watched with a look of pride adorning his face.

"You did good, Reno."

"Finally! Turk-boy decides he wants to join us!" Cid yelled as Reno strode past him and climbed the steps into the airship. Yuffie was already seated in her sick spot, and the rest of the group were stationed in the cockpit.

Staying behind along with Tseng was Nanaki and Reeve, Reeve because he was the president of Midgar and needed to keep an eye on it, Red because someone needed to give Reeve a hand with the reconstruction and no-one else was really willing.

Reno went and stood next to his partners and studied the Highwind. They hadn't been in since Cid had stolen it from their Junon headquarters. He wasn't bothered that they had stolen it, since it had just given Rufus something else to shout at Heidegger about. It had changed quite a bit since then, the interior was less dreary and uniform – a creamy colour - and he could have placed money that those little buttons and gears weren't there before. At least Cid was looking after it.

Cloud was stationed at the front looking very much like a leader. Gazing out to the distance with a thoughtful look upon his face, Reno wondered if he had to practice to achieve that leader look.

The engines were roaring to life, and Cid walked onto the cockpit, Shera following close behind. He headed to the controls and took over from the officer already there, ("What you doing! Bleeping rookie!") He flashed a smile to his wife and took the Highwind off the ground.

"So we are we going leader-man?" Reno asked in his usual drawl, feigning disinterest. Cloud turned to him,

"We could pick up Barret in Corel. I'm not sure if he would like to be involved though, since he has Marlene to care for now." Reno stared at him.

"You're not serious are you? Inviting Mr "Psycho Turk killer-shoot first ask questions later?" 'cause that will be a barrel of laughs. I _seriously_ think we shouldn't." Reno stressed the word "seriously" so that it lasted almost as long as the sentence. Cloud's lips turned up in a smirk.

"You'd best hide somewhere then, because we're on our way to get him now."

Yuffie, in between throwing up the cereal she ate this morning caught two words that could only come from one red haired man.

"_Mother Fu_-"

"-_Ker_! I am not getting on that airship with those goddamned Turks on!" The large man yelled. Waving his gun-arm at the subjects of his protest. Reno grinned and flipped him off, causing Barret to growl and start charging towards him.

They were stood on the outskirts of Corel. Members of Avalanche were trying to persuade Barret to come with them, and Reno was doing his best to persuade Barret _not_ to come with them.

"I aint going Spike, I got Marlene ta think about now. I can't go gallivanting around trying to save tha world." Barret finished his speech and stared down at Cloud. A round of applause burst out behind him, Barret almost looked proud of himself until he realised who was applauding.

"Nice speech, "Gallivanting" My, who would have thought you knew a 4 syllable word. Well done!" Reno sneered. Elena beside him was trying unsuccessfully to shut him up. Barret growled and cocked his gun-arm, aiming it towards the Turk and firing shots.

"Meep!" Reno squeaked and scuttled out of the way. "I'm going back to the ship for a beer... Rude, 'Lena, you coming?" Always trying to make good exit the three Turks walked off the scene in formation, or perhaps they were trained to do that... Cloud shook his head of the thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand.

"So you won't join us then? We could really use your help." He finalised. Barret shook his head.

"The day I voluntarily work with the Turks is the day I become a can-can dancer in the Costa Del Sol." With that said he waved to Yuffie, Tifa, Vincent and Cid and walked back to his home.

"Meh! We don't need him." Yuffie chirped.

"Lets hope so." Cloud surmised, turning and following the Turks back to the airship.

"I hate cold. I hate cold. I h-hate cold. Brrrrrr." Yuffie repeated the mantra over and over, as if it could somehow warm her up better than her flimsy clothes could.

"Deal with it Princess. You really should dress warmer." Reno commented as he strode past, brown boots making large imprints in the snow. His Turk suit was sticking to him due to the snow falling and soaking them all thoroughly. Yuffie glanced around and noticed the rest of the group were pretty much the same.

Cloud was at the forefront of the group. Head down and striding purposefully through the snow, Tifa was behind him, shielded from the falling snow. Unlike Yuffie, Tifa had thought to change into some warm pants and a jacket. "Should really have learnt from last time." Yuffie grumbled under her breath.

Behind Cloud and Tifa was Rude and Elena, the blonde Turk was huddled under Rude's arm. Having voiced her complaints non-stop since she wasn't used to this weather. Reno had ridiculed at her for it but Rude had silently pulled Elena next to him and offered her protection from the cold. Yuffie was almost jealous of the woman for a while, she herself wishing for someone to do that with her. Cid, in the middle of the group had a scowl fixed on his face as he used his spear for a walking stick. He had yelled at anyone who even brushed past him. Probably because when he got back to the airship he found Reno drinking his beer supply.

Reno was walking in front of her. He had loitered behind for most of the journey up the glacier, obviously trying to put some distance between him and Cid. Yuffie found herself oddly attracted the foul mouthed Turk. He grated on her nerves sometimes, but then again he was the only one who would participate in her childish games. For example, during questioning the inhabitants of Icicle town, Yuffie had stopped in some child's bedroom, after noticing a small gaming console. Reno had wandered in a while afterwards, and instead of telling her to hurry up and continue on their mission to find information on Hojo. He raised an eyebrow, then seated himself on the floor next to her and picked up a second control pad.

They had been found by Cid (who was still pissed at Reno). Reno had taken the blame, after stating that they were looking for information on Hojo. He had been tipped by a guy that the information was in the last level of the game they were playing. Cid had scowled, then walked away, "accidently" hitting Reno with the back of his spear afterwards.

Behind Yuffie trudged Vincent. His red cape covered up most of his face and Yuffie wondered for a moment what he would do if she dropped back and huddled under his cape.

"We're here." Cloud announced. Stopping outside of a cave. Reno sidled up to the front, next to the blonde swordsman.

"You reckon Hojo's still in there?" He asked, emotions flitting across his face ranging from anger, eagerness and... fear. The rest of the group caught up and studied the cave entrance.

"We can't all go in." Cloud said thoughtfully, "How big was the laboratory Reno?" The red head shrugged, then caught on to what Cloud was saying.

"It wasn't big enough for us all to go in there and fight. I saw about three or four should go in." Cloud nodded.

"Right then, me, Tifa, Cid and Vincent should go." There was an immediate outrage, both from Yuffie and Reno.

"Whoa whoa Cloud! Why can't I go? I'm perfectly capable!"

"Hey! This is the Turks fight! We are going in whether you want us or not!" Cloud widened his eyes and put up his hands in surrender.

"Here me out. Reno, I didn't pick you because the trauma you went through in there might be enough to stall you. That could cost us valuable seconds." He reasoned.

"He's right Re'." Elena agreed. Reno turned around and glared at her.

"This is my fight. That bastard did this to me. I think I deserve to exact my revenge on him. I've faced worse before anyway. Two of us are going in and that's final." He stated, folding his arms to show the argument was over.

"Fine then. Reno, me, Vincent and another Turk. Your choice." Reno grinned whilst Tifa and Cid began muttering protests.

"Good. C'mon Rude, we're going to kick some ass!" He flipped out his EMR and began charging it. Yuffie still looked disgruntled.

"Stupid Cloud." She went and perched on a snow covered rock. Elena went and sat by her.

"Stupid Reno."

"Lets do this." Cloud muttered, before leading the way into the darkened cave. Once inside the cave Reno took the lead, the light from his EMR acting as a torch. He navigated towards the back where he knew the stairs to the laboratory was, trying to keep his breathing in check. Reno didn't get frightened often, but for some reason he was terrified as he got closer to the lab where he was tortured. He almost considered backing out, but his pride refused to let him.

"You're going down Hojo, and I'm going to be the one to bring you down." He told the stairway in front of him. A faint light glowed from the bottom, revealing there was someone down there. Reno briefly wondered where Anubis and Hydron were but didn't press it.

Once reaching the bottom, Cloud in tow with Rude and Vincent silently bringing up the rear Reno gasped...

* * *

**_a thousand apologies. I mean it. I promise I will update more often, I just fell into the easy routine of reading others (Supernatural!) and neglecting this._**

**_Sam Winchester: I'm hot._**

**_Shakai: That you are Sammy, that you are._**

**_Dean:glares:_**

**_Reno:double glares:_**


End file.
